


Now and Then

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, First Time, Kidlock, M/M, Masturbation, Past and Present, Snogging, Unresolved Emotional Tension, kidcroft, more past than present
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damals und heute... was ist in Mycroft Holmes Leben passiert, dass er geworden ist, wie er ist? Warum fällt es ihm so schwer, andere Menschen an sich heran zu lassen und gibt es vielleicht jemanden, der ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauslocken kann?</p><p>Die Kapitel sind anhand von Stichworten entstanden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barfuß

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab mich entschieden, die Story aus der "Between Baker Street and Scotland Yard"-Reihe rauszunehmen und separat zu posten, da sie sich doch sehr selbständig gemacht hat!

Es regnete in Strömen. Hemd und Hose klebten Greg nass an der Haut und das Wasser in den Augen erschwerte die Sicht auf das Ziel. Neben ihm keuchte es verhalten und ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihm, dass der Mann neben ihm starke Schmerzen haben musste. Blut strömte aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Stirn, vermischte sich mit dem Regen und färbte seinen Hemdkragen rosa. Eine Hand krallte er in das Hemd über seiner Brust, die andere lag regungslos im Dreck. Seine zusammengezogenen Brauen lagen über halbgeschlossenen Augen, die das Opfer, das knapp drei Meter von ihnen entfernt lag, nicht losließen.

Greg drückte sich wieder eng an die kalte Hauswand und blickte um die Ecke, konzentrierte sich auf den Müllcontainer, hinter dem der Angreifer kauerte. Es war reines Glück gewesen, dass er Mycroft Holmes an diesem Tag begleitet hatte. Gerade als sie das Gebäude betreten wollten, um mit einem Informanten zu sprechen, hatte ein maskierter Mann Greg mit einem Baseballschläger erwischt. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Greg den linken Arm hochgerissen und den Schlag von seinem Kopf abgehalten, war jedoch zu Boden geschlagen worden. Schmerz war durch seinen Arm bis hoch in die Schulter geblitzt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie es Mycroft gelang, den nächsten Schwung des Baseballschlägers mit seinem Schirm abzuwehren und ihn mit einer geschickten Drehung der Hand des Angreifers zu entreißen. Doch der Mann war schnell, sprang vor und schlug Mycroft mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die Hauswand. Benommen war Mycroft zu Boden gesunken. Greg hatte seine Waffe gezogen und geschossen. Sekunden später war ein zweiter Mann aus dem Gebäude gestürmt, in der Hand ebenfalls eine Schusswaffe.

Voller Adrenalin hatte sich Greg auf die Beine gekämpft und war zu Mycroft gehechtet, um ihn aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Die Kugel verfehlte ihn nur haarscharf und schlug in die Hauswand. Keuchend lehnte Greg an der Wand und riskierte einen Blick, um die Situation besser einschätzen zu können. Die dunkle Gasse bot nicht viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Neben dem Hintereingang des Gebäudes stand lediglich der Müllcontainer. Der Angreifer würde es wahrscheinlich nicht wagen, in die Schusslinie zu geraten, um zurück in das Gebäude zu fliehen. Sofort hatte Greg Verstärkung angefordert, ohne die Gasse aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen und kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen raus!“, rief er während ihm der Regen durch die Kleidung sickerte, welche sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihm festsaugte.

Die Pistole des Angreifers flog in den Matsch, zwei zitternde Hände hoben sich über den Rand des Müllcontainers und die nervöse Stimme eines jungen Mannes ertönte. „N-nicht schießen!“, flehte er und trat ängstlich hinter seiner Deckung hervor. Die Waffe im Anschlag ging Greg auf ihn zu, suchte nach weiteren Gefahren und Anzeichen eines möglichen Angriffs. Der junge Mann war kaum älter als zwanzig, trug weite Jeans, die ihm fast von den Hüften rutschten und eine ausgeleierte Trainingsjacke, die mittlerweile genauso mit Regenwasser vollgesogen war wie seine eigene Kleidung. Die nassen, roten Haare umrahmten ein hageres Gesicht, das vom Drogenkonsum gezeichnet war.

Folgsam stellte sich der Angreifer mit dem Gesicht zur Hauswand und legte die Hände dagegen. Greg hörte, wie ein Wagen vor der Gasse hielt, Kollegen ausstiegen und die Situation erfassten. Einer kümmerte sich augenblicklich um den verletzten Mycroft, während der andere zu ihm kam und den Rest der Festnahme übernahm. Greg sicherte seine Waffe und steckte sie ein, verließ schließlich die Gasse, um nach Mycroft zu sehen. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile aus dem Schlamm gekämpft, lehnte aber immer noch erschöpft an der Wand. Sein Blick huschte zu Greg. Nachdenklich musterte er ihn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragte Greg besorgt. „Das sieht nicht gut aus, ich werde Sie ins Krankenhaus fahren.“

Mycroft nickte nur. Greg sprach noch einen Moment mit den Kollegen, die den Angreifer in Handschellen in den Streifenwagen verfrachteten, und versicherte ihnen, dass er in Ordnung sei und nur dafür Sorge tragen werde, dass Holmes medizinisch versorgt wurde. Er führte Mycroft zu seinem Wagen und ließ ihn auf der Beifahrerseite einsteigen, schlug die Tür zu und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er nach der Gangschaltung griff. Sein Arm schmerzte höllisch.

„Warten Sie, das hat so keinen Sinn“, sagte Mycroft und legte seine Hand auf die von Greg, um ihn daran zu hindern den Wagen zu starten. Er nahm sein Handy aus seinem Jackett und tippte eine Nachricht. „Mein Fahrer wird gleich hier sein und uns abholen.“

Greg nickte knapp und sah seinen Kollegen nach, deren Wagen sich gerade entfernte. Er wandte sich dem anderen Mann zu und studierte sein Gesicht. Die blauen Augen wirkten aufgewühlt. Komplett durchnässt wie er war, hatte seine sonst so unnahbare Fassade einen recht sympathischen Riss erlitten, der eine Art Menschlichkeit hindurchschimmern ließ, die man sonst nicht bei Mycroft Holmes wahrnahm.

„Was ist?“, fragte Mycroft und erwiderte den Blick des Detective Inspectors.

„Nichts. Bin nur froh, dass Ihnen nichts... Schlimmeres passiert ist“, sagte Greg und nickte in Richtung der Platzwunde an Mycrofts Stirn. „Geben Sie mir mal das Erste Hilfe-Zeug aus dem Handschuhfach.“

Mycroft öffnete das Handschuhfach und nahm ein gelbes Täschchen mit einem roten Kreuz heraus, öffnete den Reisverschluss und streckte es Greg entgegen. Dieser entnahm ein handtellergroßes Päckchen, riss es mit den Zähnen auf und fummelte einhändig einen sterilen Tupfer mit Desinfektionsmittel heraus. „Sehen Sie mich mal an“, forderte er Mycroft auf. Dieser drehte sich ihm etwas irritiert entgegen und zuckte zurück, als Greg Anstalten machte, den Tupfer gegen seine Stirn zu drücken.

„Still halten“, befahl Greg und tupfte sanft das Blut aus der Platzwunde. Mycroft sog scharf die Luft ein, hielt jedoch still. Während der Detective Inspector die Wunde säuberte, huschte sein Blick über Greg, nahm all die Kleinigkeiten auf, die so viel über diesen Menschen verrieten. Neben Mut und Verantwortungsbewusstsein, dem Hang, über seine Kräfte hinaus zu arbeiten, den vielen Lachfältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln und der Offenheit, die er sich trotz seines Berufes bewahrt hatte, sah Mycroft die ernsthafte Sorge um seine Person in den braunen Augen.

Greg, der so vorsichtig wie möglich versuchte, die Wunde abzutupfen, ertappte sich dabei wie er mit ein wenig Erleichterung feststellte, dass der ältere Holmes unter der kalten, arroganten Schale doch ein ganz normaler Mensch war und nicht etwa ein Cyborg aus der Zukunft, der gekommen war, um die Menschheit zu vernichten. Bei dieser Vorstellung musste er grinsen. Als Mycroft ihn fragend ansah und sich ihre Augen trafen, fühlte er sich plötzlich, als hätte sich ein Loch in seinem Magen aufgetan. Das tiefe Blau erinnerte ihn an das Meer im Sommer oder einen wolkenlosen Himmel. Er drehte sich weg und räusperte sich verhalten. Was zum Teufel war denn jetzt passiert?

„Da ist mein Fahrer“, sagte Mycroft und wies auf den Mann im Anzug, der auf sie zukam. Er hielt einen Schirm für Mycroft bereit und überreichte Greg einen weiteren, damit er auf dem Weg zu der Limousine nicht ungeschützt durch den Regen laufen musste. Greg, der den Schirm nicht alleine aufspannen konnte, zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Nun war er schon nass, da würden die paar Meter auch nichts dran ändern. Sie gingen mit dem Fahrer zum Wagen und rutschten in den Fond.

„Oh Mann... ich freue mich auf die heiße Dusche, wenn ich nach Hause komme...“, murmelte Greg und wischte sich müde über das Gesicht. Es grauste ihm davor, jetzt ins Krankenhaus zu fahren und dort ewig zu warten, bis sie versorgt wurden. Aber daran gab es wohl keinen Weg vorbei.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja einen Drink anbieten, um die Nerven zu beruhigen, aber ich nehme an, dass man Ihnen Schmerzmittel verabreichen wird, die dadurch beeinflusst werden könnten“, sagte Mycroft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm war sichtlich kalt, aber die Anspannung löste sich langsam. Für jemanden, der nicht für solche extremen Situationen ausgebildet war, nahm ihn die Sache weniger mit als erwartet. Greg zog innerlich den Hut vor ihm.

„Schon gut, es ist eh noch etwas früh für Alkohol, wobei wir echt feiern sollten, dass das alles gut gegangen ist.“

Mycroft lächelte versonnen und wandte sich ihm zu. „Wie man es nimmt... mit dem Informanten konnten wir nun leider nicht sprechen...“

„Das ist wahr... meinen Sie, dass er uns die Typen auf den Hals gehetzt hat?“

„Das wäre sehr unklug von ihm. Ich befürchte eher, dass jemand uns zuvor gekommen ist. Ich werde herausfinden müssen, ob er... überhaupt noch unter uns weilt.“ Mit diesen Worten holte er sein Handy aus dem Jackett und tippte eine Nachricht. So neugierig Greg auch war, wagte er es nicht zu fragen, wen er für diese Aufgabe aussenden würde. Mit wie vielen Organisationen Mycroft zusammenarbeitete, konnte er nur raten, aber er war sicher, dass der Einfluss dieses Mannes viel weiter ging, als er es sich vorstellen konnte.

In gewisser Weise war die Ausstrahlung von Macht, die Mycroft anhaftete, sowohl sexy als auch abschreckend. Es musste sehr schwierig für ihn sein, einen Menschen zu finden, der bereit war, sich darauf einzulassen und sich durch seine bloße Anwesenheit nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Oder war er seinem Bruder wohl doch so ähnlich, dass ihn zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen gar nicht interessierten?

Greg wusste, dass Mycroft sehr um seinen Bruder besorgt war. Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an ihre erste Begegnung auf dem Revier vor fünf Jahren, als Sherlock wegen Drogenbesitzes festgenommen worden war. Trotz der Eiseskälte, mit der er Sherlock zurechtgewiesen hatte, hatte Greg deutlich die Sorge in seinem Gesicht ablesen können und den Anflug von Resignation hinsichtlich der Apathie in Sherlocks Augen. Er hatte ihm damals seine Nummer gegeben für den Fall, dass sein kleiner Bruder erneut Ärger machte und er Unterstützung bräuchte. Mycroft hatte ihn damals etwas irritiert gemustert, sich aber höflich bedankt und die Visitenkarte eingesteckt.

Tatsächlich hatte er ihn dann auch eine Woche später angerufen. Ein Notfall, hieß es, und dass Verschwiegenheit zwingend notwendig sei. Greg war zu dem Anwesen der Holmes’ gefahren und hatte dort miterlebt, wie Sherlock medizinisch versorgt worden war, nachdem er sich seinen letzten Schuss gesetzt hatte und fast dabei drauf gegangen wäre. Der sonst so kühle Mycroft war mehr als aufgebracht gewesen und es war ihm nicht gelungen, die unendliche Sorge zu verbergen, die er für seinen Bruder hegte.

Es wäre zwar kein Problem für ihn, die medizinischen Daten soweit anzupassen, dass sie kein negatives Licht auf die Familie werfen würden, jedoch würde er in Zukunft Hilfe brauchen, Sherlock von seinem kleinen _Hobby_ abzuhalten. Daher hatte Mycroft ihn gebeten, Sherlock ein paar alte Akten zu geben, mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte, um die Langweile, die meist die Ursache für den Drogenkonsum war, zu bekämpfen. Greg hatte sich anfangs gewundert, was das bringen sollte, hatte aber sehr schnell Sherlocks großartiges Talent erkannt und konsultierte ihn immer häufiger bezüglich aktueller Fälle.

Als Greg aus dem Fenster des Fonds blickte, stutzte er, denn sie waren nicht zum Krankenhaus gefahren, sondern zu Mycrofts Haus.

„Sollten Sie nicht erst mal ins Krankenhaus?“, fragte er daher verunsichert.

„Ich bevorzuge es, von meinem persönlichen Arzt untersucht zu werden, und ihn herkommen zu lassen ging um einiges schneller, als zu seiner Praxis zu fahren. Außerdem wollte ich Sie nach Ihrem Einsatz nicht stundenlang im Krankenhaus auf die Behandlung warten lasen. Von daher... kommen Sie bitte herein.“

Greg hatte das Gefühl, dass in diesem Fall kein Widerspruch akzeptiert werden würde. Außerdem wollte er wirklich gern aus den nassen Klamotten raus, die mittlerweile wie Schichten aus Eis an ihm hingen und unangenehm scheuerten. Er stieg aus dem Wagen und folgte Mycroft in das Gebäude, das noch genauso aussah wie das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war. Mycroft zog sein Jackett aus und reichte es seiner Haushälterin, die gerade um die Ecke bog. Bei seinem Anblick schrie sie erschrocken auf und erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden. Er beruhigte sie mit ein paar knappen Worten und versicherte ihr, dass er bereits den Arzt verständigt hatte und dass sie ihn nach seiner Ankunft doch bitte nach oben schicken solle. Außerdem wünschte er sich Tee.

Greg folgte Mycroft die Treppen hinauf in den ersten Stock und wurde in ein Gästezimmer geführt. Es handelte sich um ein recht geräumiges Zimmer mit einem Doppelbett und jeweils einem Nachttisch auf jeder Seite, einer weißen, altmodischen Kommode und verschiedenen Landschaftsgemälden an jeder Wand.

„Der Arzt müsste demnächst eintreffen. Dort ist das Gästebadezimmer, falls Sie vorher duschen möchten. Ich nehme an, dass Sie genauso frieren wie ich. Georgia wird Ihnen etwas zum Anziehen herauslegen. Ich bin im Zimmer am Ende des Ganges, falls Sie Fragen haben sollten“, sagte Mycroft und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Äh... danke“, erwiderte Greg und wartete, bis sein Gastgeber das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Mühsam befreite er sich aus seiner Jacke und dem Hemd, legte beides auf den Stuhl in der Ecke, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und ging ins angrenzende Bad. Es war relativ klein, jedoch mit allem Nötigen ausgestattet. In seinem Arm pochte es schmerzhaft. Er tastete sacht über die Haut, konnte aber nicht feststellen, ob er gegebenenfalls gebrochen war. Einzig die Stelle, an der der Schläger ihn getroffen hatte, verfärbte sich zunehmend blau.

Seufzend versuchte er sich aus seiner Hose zu winden, ohne den linken Arm dabei großartig zu belasten, dann stellte er sich unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser laufen. Er seufzte wohlig und genoss, dass die Kälte langsam aber sicher aus seinen Knochen getrieben wurde. Er wusch sich rasch so gut das mit einer Hand ging, stellte das Wasser wieder ab und nahm eines der Handtücher, die in einem Regal bereit lagen. Er musste etwas schmunzeln, da es kaum groß genug war, dass er es sich um die Hüften wickeln konnte. Damit es nicht herunterfiel, musste er es an der Seite zusammenhalten.

Zurück im Zimmer musste er feststellen, dass die Haushälterin noch keine Kleidung für ihn bereit gelegt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er mit dem Duschen warten sollen, dachte er, aber andererseits war ihm schrecklich kalt gewesen. Die nassen Sachen wieder anzuziehen kam nicht in Frage... Er wollte hier aber auch nicht herumstehen, bis die nette Frau zu ihm kam und ihr womöglich Angst einjagen. Allerdings würde ihm bald wieder kalt werden, wenn er hier noch länger nackt und nur notdürftig mit einem Handtuch bedeckt herumstand. Genervt verdrehte der die Augen und beschloss zu Mycroft zu gehen, um nach einem Bademantel oder irgendetwas in der Art zu fragen.

Da sein linker Arm sofort aufheulte, wenn er ihn nur anhob, und er mit der rechten Hand das Handtuch an Ort und stelle halten musste, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es einen Moment fallen zu lassen, um zumindest die Tür zu öffnen. Anschließend lehnte er sich an die Wand, um es wieder um seine Hüfte schlingen zu können. Etwas nervös streckte er den Kopf hinaus und sah sich um, doch keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Barfuß tippelte er über den Parkettboden zu der Tür am Ende des Flurs, atmete tief durch und... überlegte, wie er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Sicherlich würde er nicht nochmal das Handtuch fallen lassen, um dann nackt vor Mycroft zu stehen...

Er versuchte mit dem Ellbogen gegen die Tür zu klopfen, was aber kaum ein Geräusch verursachte und von daher überhört wurde. Dann versuchte er es mit dem Knie und kam sich extrem dämlich bei der ganzen Aktion vor. Es gelang ihm, ein dumpfes Klopfen zu produzieren.

„Herein“, kam prompt die Antwort aus dem Inneren, doch löste dies Gregs Problem nicht. Er versuchte nochmals mit dem Knie anzuklopfen, in der Hoffnung, dass Mycroft zur Tür kommen und sie öffnen würde, schließlich wollte er hier nicht mehr stehen, wenn der Doktor eintraf. Oder war er vielleicht schon im Zimmer?

„Herein!“, scholl es lauter.

„Ähm... ich bin es...“ Keinesfalls wollte er sein Problem durch die geschlossene Tür brüllen und alle Menschen im Haus darüber informieren, dass er nackt im Flur stand. _Bitte, Mycroft... komm schon her!_

„Kommen Sie herein, Lestrade, ich kann gerade nicht aufstehen.“

Greg sah resignierend Richtung Decke. Nichts zu machen. Er würde sich schrecklich blamieren oder schlimmer noch: Mycroft würde ihn für einen Perversen halten, der die erstbeste Gelegenheit nutzte, nackt in seinem Haus spazieren zu gehen. Einen Moment noch überlegte er, ob er einfach in das Gästezimmer zurückgehen und dort warten sollte, doch ein kalter Luftzug strich um seine Beine und ließ ihn frösteln.

Was war schon dabei. Mycroft hatte sicherlich schon nackte Männer gesehen und wenn er die Situation erklärte, dann... verzweifelt lehnte er die Stirn an die Tür, atmete tief durch.

„Lestrade? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte es aus dem Inneren des Zimmers. _Nein!_ , wollte Greg antworten, doch wenn Mycroft selbst gerade daran gehindert wurde, aufzustehen... „Ähm... erschrecken Sie sich jetzt bitte nicht...“

Greg öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und versuchte dann einarmig das Handtuch so zu platzieren, dass zumindest sein Intimbereich weitestgehend verdeckt war. Wenn er Mycroft nicht den Hintern zuwendete, konnte er vielleicht einen Bruchteil seiner Würde behalten – auch wenn er nur bedingt davon überzeugt war. Mit dem Fuß schob er die Tür weiter auf, bis er schließlich Mycroft sah, der auf seinem Bett lag. Zwar war er auch entkleidet, aber zumindest trug er einen Morgenmantel und wahrscheinlich auch Unterwäsche, wie Greg vermutete. Noch hatte er die Augen geschlossen und einen Eisbeutel auf die Stirn gepresst, doch in diesem Moment wandte er sich Greg zu und erstarrte.

„Ich weiß, wie das aussehen muss... tut mir leid. Sie... sagten, dass mir Ihre Haushälterin etwas zum Anziehen rauslegen würde. Leider... hat sie das noch nicht getan und das Handtuch war das Einzige, was ich gefunden habe“, sagte er entschuldigend und hob leicht die rechte Schulter. „Ich kann meinen Arm kaum noch bewegen, was die ganze Sache ein wenig... nun ja, schwierig gestaltet...“

Den Drang, sich verlegen am Kopf zu kratzen, konnte Greg gerade noch so beherrschen. Trotzdem war ihm die ganze Angelegenheit unheimlich peinlich. Insbesondere, als er Mycrofts Gesichtsausdruck sah, der ihn nach wie vor anstarrte, als wäre er ein Geist. Doch dann schoss ihm Röte in die Wangen und er drehte sich verlegen weg.

„Das... ich... tut mir leid... ich muss vergessen haben, ihr Bescheid zu sagen... ich... mein Kopf tut schrecklich weh... vermutlich eine Gehirnerschüt... terung...“

Langsam bekam Greg den Eindruck, dass Mycroft den Eisbeutel vor allem gegen sein Gesicht drückte, um die Hitze, die ihm in den Kopf geschossen war, abzusenken. Mühsam brachte Mycroft sich in eine sitzende Position und schwang die nackten Füße aus dem Bett.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas von mir geben...“, sagte Mycroft und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch ihm knickten direkt die Beine weg und er plumpste zurück aufs Bett. Besorgt machte Greg einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Hey, schon gut. Ihnen scheint es wirklich schlecht zu gehen, bleiben Sie sitzen. Wenn Sie erlauben, nehme ich mir selbst etwas aus Ihrem Schrank.“

Mycroft nickte stumm.

„Dort finden Sie Unterwäsche und in dem Schrank rechts hängen Hemden. Auf der anderen Seite sind Hosen verstaut. Ich nehme an, dass sie Ihnen passen sollten. Falls Sie auch einen Pullover möchten, finden Sie welche in dem Schrank daneben“, erläuterte Mycroft und wies auf die entsprechenden Möbel. Dann drehte er diskret den Kopf zur Seite.

Während Greg sich der Kommode zuwandte und das Handtuch zu Boden gleiten ließ, um die Schublade öffnen zu können, entging ihm, dass Mycroft der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte und ihn musterte. Sein Blick glitt langsam über Gregs Nacken und die breiten Schultern, die geschwungene Linie seiner Wirbelsäule, hielt an jedem Muskel, der sich unter der Haut abzeichnete, haftete sich an das Sakraldreieck, schlich weiter hinab über die Rundung seines Pos und die langen Beine. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und ein lang verdrängtes Verlangen bahnte sich seinen Weg in seine Kehle, ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Doch viel stärker als in seiner Kehle spürte er ein zunehmendes Kribbeln und Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend.

Greg war mittlerweile bei den Hemden angekommen und griff sich wahllos eines heraus. Sein Gesicht glühte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mycroft ihn beobachtete, statt zur Seite zu sehen. Er hätte sogar darauf schwören können, dass er den anderen Mann scharf die Luft einsaugen gehört hatte. Sicherlich konnte das auch schmerzbedingt gewesen sein, aber...

Greg schalt sich für das flatterhafte Gefühl, das in seinem Magen tobte. Eine Mischung zwischen Scham und Erregung bemächtigte sich seiner und er musste gestehen, dass ihm die Idee, Mycroft könne ihn sexy finden, mehr als schmeichelte. Mycroft hatte etwas Besonderes, etwas Außergewöhnliches. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung war unglaublich einnehmend, wenn man sich nicht von den eisblauen Augen einschüchtern ließ. Aber um zu verstehen, dass das schlicht und ergreifend zu der Rolle gehörte, die Mycroft in der Gesellschaft spielte, war für jemanden mit guter Menschenkenntnis nicht allzu schwer zu durchschauen, dachte Greg.

Als er schließlich alle nötigen Dinge beisammen hatte, drehte er, die Kleidungsstücke gegen den Bauch gepresst, zu Mycroft um. Dieser saß noch immer auf dem Bett, sah ihn an. Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in Gregs, schien ihn noch mehr zu entblößen, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war, doch fühlte sich das keineswegs unangenehm an. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar und Greg realisierte, wie sich seine Atmung unbeabsichtigt beschleunigte. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzten in seinen Gedanken ein Reihe von Bildern auf. Weiche Lippen, hungrige Küsse, sein Gesicht in Ekstase...

Er schluckte, räusperte sich.

„Ähm... das... wird erst mal reichen. Ich... geh mich dann mal anziehen“, sagte Greg und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Mycroft nickte nur und sah dem Detective Inspector nach, wie er barfuß den Flur hinunterging. Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, lehnte er sich zurück in sein Kissen. Greg hatte es wohl gerade zurück in das Gästezimmer geschafft, bevor der Doktor sich endlich blicken ließ.

Nachdem die Kopfverletzung verarztet worden war, erhielt Mycroft Schmerztabletten und die Anweisung das Bett zu hüten, bis die Kopfschmerzen nachließen. Er hatte tatsächlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen und der Arzt versicherte ihm, dass er am folgenden Tag nochmals vorbeikommen würde, um nach ihm zu sehen.

Im Anschluss untersuchte er Gregs Arm, beschloss aber, dass es besser wäre ihn röntgen zu lassen. Er half Greg dabei, das Hemd anzuziehen und den Reißverschluss der Hose zu schließen, da der Patient dazu allein nicht in der Lage gewesen war. All dies ging kommentarlos vonstatten und Greg hoffte inständig, dass dem alten Herren seine Erregung entgangen war oder dass er sie nicht etwa auf sich bezog.

Noch einmal ging Greg zu Mycroft. Er hob das Handtuch vom Boden auf, das er vorher nicht hatte aufsammeln können, faltete es zusammen und legte es auf die Kommode.

„Ich melde mich die Tage bei Ihnen, um zu sehen wie es Ihnen geht. Dann können wir die Sache mit dem Informanten noch mal besprechen.“

„Einverstanden“, antwortete Mycroft, der einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck machte.

„Vielen Dank für... die Klamotten und so... ich... werde sie Ihnen dann auch zurückbringen.“ Still verfluchte sich Greg, weil er spürte wie ihm erneut die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Er wandte sich ab, wurde aber nochmals von Mycroft zurückgehalten.

„Ach Lestrade, ich denke, dass wir auf die Förmlichkeiten verzichten können.“

Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf Gregs Gesicht.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht, Mycroft! Bis bald.“

„Bis bald“, erwiderte Mycroft und lächelte ebenfalls.

 

+++

tbc

 


	2. Hello Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Mycroft und knöpfte sich die Manschettenknöpfe zu. Die Küche stand bereits voller Köstlichkeiten, die für die Feier vorbereitet worden waren. Teller mit Cupcakes, Keksen, Obst sowie Schüsseln voller Chips und Popcorn standen auf der Arbeitsplatte. Mummy erlaubte nicht oft, dass sie Süßigkeiten aßen, daher war dieser Anblick und die Aussicht darauf, in einen dieser himmlischen Cupcakes zu beißen, Mycrofts einziger Grund sich doch ein wenig auf die Feier zu freuen. Seine Mutter stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihren älteren Sohn an, die Missbilligung über das Verhalten des Jüngeren in den Augen. „Sherlock hat in der Schule etwas gestohlen. Nun haben die Eltern des betroffenen Kindes sich bei dem Direktor beschwert und rate mal, wer nun dort hinfahren und sich entschuldigen darf!“

 

„William Sherlock Scott Holmes, komm sofort her!“

Mummys Stimme schallte durch das gesamte Haus und Mycroft, der sich gerade bemühte, seine Krawatte zu binden, seufzte genervt. Was hatte sein kleiner Bruder nun schon wieder angestellt? Er rückte den Krawattenknoten zurecht und knöpfte seine Weste zu, während er den Weg nach unten in das Erdgeschoss anstrebte. Heute war sein dreizehnter Geburtstag und seine Mutter hatte eine Feier für ihn arrangiert, zu der auch seine Klassenkameraden eingeladen waren. Mycroft biss bei dem Gedanken die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte keine Freunde in seiner Schule, geschweige denn in seiner Klasse. Die Jugendlichen, die heute herkommen würden – wenn überhaupt jemand sich dazu entscheiden sollte – hatten anderes im Sinn als Mycrofts neues Lebensjahr zu feiern. Soziale Verpflichtung... Beziehungen zwischen den Familien mussten aufrecht erhalten werden und die Hänseleien und Streiche, die in der Schule hinter den Rücken der Lehrer zum Alltag gehörten, würden verschwiegen werden wie es sich gehörte. Mycroft seufzte erneut. Hoffentlich war dieser Tag schnell vorüber.

Er folgte dem Lärm aus der Küche und sah dort seine Mutter stehen, die sich über einen Jungen mit schwarzen Locken gebeugt und wütend den Zeigefinger erhoben hatte. „Nein, Sherlock, nein! Das kannst du nicht machen! Du musst es zurückgeben und dich entschuldigen!“ Sherlock, der mit seinen kleinen Fäusten Tränen aus seinem Gesicht wischte, brabbelte etwas Unverständliches und allein der Tonfall verriet den Protest dahinter.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Mycroft und knöpfte sich die Manschettenknöpfe zu. Die Küche stand bereits voller Köstlichkeiten, die für die Feier vorbereitet worden waren. Teller mit Cupcakes, Keksen, Obst sowie Schüsseln voller Chips und Popcorn standen auf der Arbeitsplatte. Mummy erlaubte nicht oft, dass sie Süßigkeiten aßen, daher war dieser Anblick und die Aussicht darauf, in einen dieser himmlischen Cupcakes zu beißen, Mycrofts einziger Grund sich doch ein wenig auf die Feier zu freuen. Seine Mutter stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihren älteren Sohn an, die Missbilligung über das Verhalten des Jüngeren in den Augen. „Sherlock hat in der Schule etwas gestohlen. Nun haben die Eltern des betroffenen Kindes sich bei dem Direktor beschwert und rate mal, wer nun dort hinfahren und sich entschuldigen darf!“

Dass Sherlock jede Menge Blödsinn in seinem Lockenkopf hatte, war nichts Neues für Mycroft. Jedoch hatte er bisher nichts gestohlen. Es erschien ihm sehr untypisch für seinen kleinen Bruder, der immer noch schluchzte.

„Ich werde das am Besten gleich erledigen. Wenn ich Glück habe, ist die Sache erledigt bevor die ersten Gäste kommen. Kannst du dich solange um Sherlock kümmern und ihn ein wenig ansehnlicher kleiden, damit er uns nicht noch mehr blamiert?“ Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Anordnung, der Mycroft alsbald Folge zu leisten hatte.

„Natürlich. Aber... was hat er denn eigentlich gestohlen?“, wollte Mycroft wissen. Mummy schnaubte verächtlich und hob etwas vom Boden auf, das Mycroft hinter der Kücheninsel gar nicht gesehen hatte. Es handelte sich um eine pinke Lunchbox, auf der die Stilisierung einer weißen Katze abgebildet war. Sterne, Herzen und Blütenblätter funkelten farbenprächtig um das Comictier herum und strahlten pure Niedlichkeit aus. Mycrofts Augenbraue hob sich abschätzig. „Hello Kitty...“, stellte er trocken fest und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Sherlocks Tränenausbruch hatte sich gelegt und er drehte den Kopf beschämt zur Seite. Mycroft legte ihm eine Hand in den Rücken und schob ihn sanft aus der Küche.

Im Badezimmer im ersten Stock, das sich die Brüder teilten, wies er Sherlock an, sich auf den Hocker zu setzen, den er sonst benutzte, um an das Waschbecken heranzukommen. Sherlock war recht klein für sein Alter und Mycroft war die Idee mit dem Hocker gekommen, da sein Bruder beim Zähneputzen gern in den Spiegel gucken wollte. Mit einem Waschlappen wischte Mycroft über das tränenverschmierte Gesicht des Jungen, säuberte die endlos langen Wimpern und die Stubsnase.

„Also“, sagte er und kniete sich vor Sherlock auf den Badezimmerteppich, „nun erzähl mir mal, warum du diese Lunchbox gestohlen hast. Das Mädchen, dem sie gehört, ist sicherlich traurig, dass sie verschwunden ist.“

Sherlock sah auf seine Finger und ballte die Hände zu kleinen Fäusten, ließ wieder locker und fixierte dann Mycrofts Krawatte. Scheinbar wollte er nicht antworten oder wusste nicht, wie er seine Tat rechtfertigen sollte. Mycroft legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn auffordernd an, gestattete nicht, dass Sherlock ihm auswich. „Los, raus mit der Sprache!“

„Heute ist dein Geburtstag...“, erwiderte Sherlock schließlich kleinlaut, wieder mit den Tränen kämpfend. „Ich wollte sie dir schenken, Mikey!“

Mycroft blinzelte verwirrt. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?“, brachte er nur mühsam hervor. Er musste so sehr lachen, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen tragen, die er beiläufig wegwischte. Bei dem Freudenausbruch seines Bruders versiegte auch Sherlocks Trauer endlich und ein Lächeln ließ das runde Gesicht erstrahlen.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du lieber eine Katze hättest... statt eines Hundes... ein weißes Kätzchen. Aber wegen Redbeard können wir keine Katze haben. Du hättest die Lunchbox mit zur Schule nehmen können und hättest das Kätzchen immer dabei...“

Mycroft schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und strich die wilden Locken aus der Stirn seines naiven Bruders. Er hoffte inständig, dass Sherlock in Zukunft nicht die gleichen Scherereien mit seinen Klassenkameraden haben würde wie er. Jeden Morgen aufzustehen und zu wissen, dass man den ganzen Tag nur böse Blicke und hinterhältige Streiche zu erwarten hatte, würde das zarte Gemüt seines Bruders früher oder später brechen. Das war ein Moment, den er nicht miterleben wollte... Aber so sehr er es auch wollte, er wusste, dass er Sherlock nicht davor beschützen können würde. Er streichelte über Sherlocks nun trockene Wange bis sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger unter dessen Kinn lagen, hob den Kopf leicht an, um ihm in die hellblauen Augen zu blicken.

„Danke für deine Mühe. Du brauchst mir nichts schenken. Geburtstage sind sinnlos und voller leidiger Verpflichtungen, die ich mir lieber sparen würde. Aber merke dir eins, wenn du noch einmal jemanden bestiehlst, werde ich dir persönlich den Hintern versohlen. Ist das klar?“ Mycroft sah Sherlock finster an, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Nachdem sein Bruder traurig genickt hatte, stand er auf und richtete seine Krawatte, klopfte sich die Hose ab und ging schließlich hinaus.

Die Geburtstagsfeier verlief ganz so, wie Mycroft es befürchtet hatte. Es kamen viele seiner Schulkameraden, jedoch war auf jedem einzelnen Gesicht nicht mehr als ein erzwungenes Lächeln zu sehen und die meisten pressten die Glückwünsche nur widerwillig hervor, reichten ihm müde die Hand oder sahen ihm nicht einmal in die Augen. Er saß stocksteif an der Tafel, auf der all die leckeren Speisen serviert wurden und bekam kaum einen Bissen herunter. Allein die Cupcakes brachten sein Gesicht einen Moment zum Strahlen. Süß und cremig, mit Schokolade oder Vanille, ein reiner Gaumenschmaus.

Als Mycroft beobachtete, wie ein Mädchen, das in seine Klasse ging, den letzten Vanille-Cupcake vom Teller nahm, nach dem Sherlock gerade greifen wollte und so tat als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen, verzog er verärgert das Gesicht. Er selbst hatte nur zwei Cupcakes abbekommen, von denen er bereits einen gegessen hatte. Obwohl er wusste, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis er wieder welche zu Gesicht bekäme, ging er zu seinem kleinen Bruder und reichte ihm das verbleibende Exemplar, tätschelte liebevoll seinen Kopf. Sherlock strahlte seinen großen Bruder an und biss herzhaft in die rosafarbene Glasur.

„Na, übst du schon für deine Mutterrolle, Mycroft? Steht dir ausgesprochen gut, so ein Balg an deiner Seite – das bringt deine weibliche Seite voll zur Geltung!“, witzelte einer seiner Klassenkameraden, sobald kein Erwachsener in der Nähe war. Die Stimme troff vor Häme. Mycroft nahm die Hand von Sherlocks Kopf, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und funkelte den Sprecher wütend an. Statt etwas zu entgegnen wandte er sich Sherlock zu und fauchte ihn an. „Geh in dein Zimmer!“

„Aber...“

„Verschwinde!“, zischte er nochmals, woraufhin Sherlock den angebissenen Cupcake fallen ließ und mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht die Treppen hinauf rannte. Mycroft bohrte seine Fingernägel in seine eigene Faust und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Er musste Ruhe bewahren. Sherlock sollte nicht mitansehen, wie sein großer Bruder von anderen verbal angegriffen wurde und wie sehr ihn das verletzte. Nein, Sherlock sollte stärker werden als er selbst. Menschen waren dumm und sie hatten kein Recht, ihn zu verletzen. Mit aller Kraft wollte er versuchen, Sherlock ein gutes Beispiel zu sein, keine Schwäche zeigen, keine Gefühle an sich heranlassen.

 

*

 

Mycroft schloss leise seine Zimmertür und atmete erschöpft durch. In seiner Brust brannte jedes einzelne Wort, das er heute über sich ergehen lassen musste und der traurige, fassungslose Blick seines kleinen Bruders, den er heute enttäuscht hatte. Er hasste Geburtstage.

Im Zimmer war es dunkel, aber ihm war nicht danach, das Licht anzuschalten. Kraftlos ließ er sich neben sein Bett auf den Boden sinken, zog die Knie an die Brust und legte das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme. Ihm war nach Weinen zumute, aber er würde nicht weinen. Weinen war keine Option. Es würde ihm nur bestätigen, wie schwach er noch war, wie angreifbar. Und noch eine Demütigung wollte er sich heute nicht antun. Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Sherlock in sein Zimmer geschlüpft. Der zerknitterte Pyjama wies darauf hin, dass er schon geschlafen haben muss.

„Sherlock... warum bist du noch wach? Geh ins Bett....“, sagte Mycroft mit trauriger Stimme. Wenn Sherlock ihn jetzt auf seinen harschen Ton von vorhin ansprechen und sich über seine Ungerechtigkeit beschweren wollte, wusste er nicht, welche Reaktion das zur Folge hätte...

„Ich muss dir noch dein Geschenk geben“, erwiderte Sherlock und sein Tonfall ließ keine Widerworte zu. Sicheren Schrittes ging er auf seinen großen Bruder zu und reichte ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, beobachtete er Mycroft dabei, wie er es öffnete und betrachtete. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und Wärme durchströmte ihn, wischte all den Ärger und die Trauer beiseite. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Satz nach vorn und schlang beide Arme um seinen kleinen Bruder, zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Danke...“, flüsterte er.

„Happy Birthday...“, antwortete Sherlock und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Die Zeichnung, die sein kleiner Bruder für ihn zu seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag angefertigt hatte, die Zeichnung einer großen _Hello Kitty_ -Katze und eines weit kleineren Redbeard, lag noch heute in einem alten Kalender. Verschlossen zusammen mit den wenigen schönen Erinnerungen aus jener Zeit.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	3. Regenhose

 

Regen, Regen, Regen...

Seit drei Tagen regnete es ununterbrochen. Die Pfützen auf den Straßen hatten sich bisweilen in Bäche verwandelt und spülten den Dreck der Stadt in die Kanalisation. Ein Blitz erleuchtete für die Dauer eines Herzschlags Mycrofts Gesicht, während er seelenruhig das bauchige Weinbrandglas schwenkte. Obwohl es erst Nachmittag war, war es düster. Kälte und Feuchtigkeit zogen sich in die Knochen und die Gedanken der Menschen und nur die bunten Regenschirme durchbrachen gelegentlich das Grau in Grau.

Er nippte an seinem Glas, drehte sich um und stellte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Da sein nächster Termin wegen gesperrter Straßen abgesagt worden war, hatte er sich vorgenommen, liegengebliebene Akten zu bearbeiten. Aber es gelang ihm nicht, sich zu motivieren. Der Regen drückte sich auch auf sein Gemüt und rief eine Melancholie hervor, die er sich für gewöhnlich nicht erlaubte. Melancholie war eine Gefühlsregung, die nicht nur sinnlos war, sondern auch seine Produktivität schmälerte, ihn langsam machte und die die unangenehme Nebenwirkung hatte, Erinnerungen hervorzurufen, die Mycroft lieber in den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses verwahrt wusste.

Er griff sich eine Akte, die neben dem Stapel lag, den er zu bearbeiten gedachte. Sie gehörte nicht zu seinen aktuellen Aufgaben, sondern zu der Art, die Informationen über Informanten, Mitarbeiter und Beamte Londons beinhaltete. Lange ruhte sein Blick auf dem Namen des Mannes, dem diese Akte gewidmet war. Mittlerweile kannte er sie praktisch auswendig, musste sie nicht aufschlagen, um den Lebenslauf, den Karriereweg oder den Familienstatus zu überprüfen. Er wusste alles, was er über diesen Mann wissen musste. Und doch war da so viel mehr, was er wissen _wollte_. Er legte die Akte auf den Tisch, schlug sie auf und studierte das eingeheftete Foto.

Die Strenge in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wurde dem Charakter des Mannes nicht gerecht. Er muss angespannt gewesen sein, als das Foto geschossen worden war. Am Anfang seiner Karriere. Officer Gregory Lestrade. Die damals noch braunen Haare waren kurz geschnitten, das Gesicht noch ein wenig glatter, der Blick wach und voller Tatendrang. Ein junger Mann voller Träume und dem Enthusiasmus, Gutes zu tun. Mycroft blätterte eine Seite weiter zu dem aktuellen Foto des Detective Inspectors. Die mittlerweile ergrauten Haare standen ihm unheimlich gut, wie Mycroft befand, und in seinen Augen lag noch immer diese Entschlossenheit, auch wenn man nicht verleugnen konnte, dass die Arbeit im Scotland Yard ihren Tribut gefordert hatte. Er wirkte übermüdet und ausgelaugt unter der professionellen Oberfläche.

Versonnen strich Mycroft mit den Fingern über die Akte, tippte wiederholt auf das Foto, ohne den Blick von den braunen Augen des Abgebildeten zu nehmen. In seinem Inneren blitzte ein ganz anderes Bild auf. Ein Bild, das er vermutlich zu Lebzeiten nicht mehr vergessen können würde. Greg, der nackt in Mycrofts Schlafzimmer stand und Kleidungsstücke aus seinen Schränken zog, die angespannte Körperhaltung; sogar an leichte Gänsehaut glaubte er sich zu erinnern, an einzelne Wassertropfen, die sich aus den nassen Haaren gelöst hatten und seinen schönen Rücken hinabgerollt waren. Wie gern hätte er einen dieser Tropfen mit seiner Zunge eingefangen, das leichte Erschauern genossen, dass durch den anderen Mann gegangen wäre.

Gedankenverloren und ins Nichts starrend drehte Mycroft einen Stift in seiner Hand. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er mit diesem Verlangen, das sich ein Plätzchen in seinem Bewusstsein auserkoren hatte, anfangen sollte. Es lenkte ihn in den ungewöhnlichsten Momenten ab und brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, forderte mehr seiner Aufmerksamkeit als Mycroft bereit war zu geben. Schlimmer noch, es kratzte an dieser einen Erinnerung, die er tief, tief in seinem Inneren verborgen gehalten hatte. Zusammen mit den Scherben eines gebrochenen Herzens. Einem Herzen, das nicht bereit war, sich je wieder für einen anderen Menschen zu öffnen. Dachte er. Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin festzustellen, dass das Verlangen ihn Lügen strafte.

Eine verzwickte Situation.

„Sir?“

Mycroft blickte auf und sah seine Assistentin in der Tür stehen. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr Klopfen überhört.

„Detective Inspector Lestrade ist hier und wünscht Sie zu sprechen.“

Das kam unerwartet. Für gewöhnlich meldeten sich die Menschen telefonisch an, bevor sie in Mycrofts Büro kamen, nicht zuletzt weil er weniger Zeit an seinem Schreibtisch verbrachte, als die meisten annehmen würden. Er schlug Lestrades Akte zu und schob sie unter den Stapel, räusperte sich und nickte als Zeichen dafür, den Detective Inspector hineinzuschicken. Im Kopf zählte er die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten auf, die den Besuch erklären konnten. Bisher hatte es nicht viele Gründe gegeben, wegen der Scotland Yard sich an seine Abteilung gewendet hatte und auch andersherum ging es bei solchen Zusammentreffen eher um den Umgang mit sensiblen Informationen. Mycroft war sich nicht darüber bewusst, dass im Moment ein solcher Fall ausstand. Handelte es sich um einen privaten Besuch? Ging es um Sherlock?

Mycroft schnaubte genervt. Es hatte garantiert etwas mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu tun. Leider war es nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass er eine der treibenden Kräfte war, die ihn und Lestrade immer wieder mal aufeinander treffen ließen. Die gemeinsame Sorge um Sherlock war nicht unbedingt ein ansprechendes Fundament für eine Bekanntschaft. Und trotzdem war es doch besser als nichts. Nein, nein, diesen Gedanken wollte Mycroft gar nicht weiterspinnen. Solch ein unverantwortliches Handeln wie das, das Sherlock in der Vergangenheit gezeigt hatte, war nichts, was er auch nur im Geringsten als unterstützungswert erachtete. Auch wenn sein persönliches Glück davon abhängen sollte. Allerdings war die letzte gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit auch nicht unbedingt harmlos gewesen. Immerhin waren sie beide verletzt worden. Gregs Unterarm war angebrochen gewesen, nachdem er den Schlag eines Baseballschlägers abgewehrt hatte und Mycroft, dessen Kopf gegen eine Wand geschlagen worden war, hatte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde davongetragen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich recht schnell davon erholt. Allerdings hatte er seitdem keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, mit Lestrade zu sprechen.

Als der Detective Inspector das Büro betrat, huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns über Mycrofts Gesicht, das er eigentlich zu unterdrücken gedacht hatte. Es verflog jedoch augenblicklich, als er den Aufzug des anderen Mannes sah. Statt des gewohnten Anzugs und Mantels trug er eine lederne Motorradjacke und eine schwarze Regenhose, die beide vom Regenwasser schimmerten. Seine Füße steckten in ziemlich bulligen Tourenstiefeln und unter seinem Arm hatte er einen Helm geklemmt. Außerdem trug er einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken.

„Hallo Mycroft“, begrüßte Greg ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Das ist nicht Ihr... dein Ernst, oder? Motorradfahren bei dem Wetter grenzt an Selbstmord“, kommentierte Mycroft das Outfit tadelnd. Doch er erhielt lediglich ein breites Grinsen als Antwort. Greg sah sich einen Moment lang um, legte dann den Motorradhelm neben der Tür auf den Fußboden und streifte den Rucksack von seinen Schultern.

„Ja, das sagen die meisten Leute, aber wenn man sich richtig vorbereitet und die Maschine in Schuss hält, ist das Risiko auch nicht größer als sonst. Vorausgesetzt man begegnet keinen irren Autofahrern, aber das kann einem bei jedem Wetter passieren.“

Er ging auf Mycroft zu, der wie automatisch einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und die Luft anhielt. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich mit jedem Zentimeter, den der Detective Inspector näher kam und das flattrige Gefühl in seinem Magen war sicherlich nicht auf Hunger zurückzuführen. Still räusperte er sich und versuchte die seltsamen Empfindungen in ihre Schranken zu weisen, bevor sie bemerkt werden würden.

„Deinem Arm scheint es wieder gut zu gehen“, stellte Mycroft fest und hielt die mitklingende Erleichterung in seiner Stimme für angemessen.

„Ja, alles wieder gut“, bestätigte Greg und hielt seine linke Hand hoch, drehte den Arm nach links und rechts, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr verspürte. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Mycroft zu, hielt keine dreißig Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht inne und starrte auf seine Stirn. Mycroft wäre fast rückwärts ausgewichen ob der plötzlichen Nähe, brachte sich aber im letzten Moment zur Raison. „Die Platzwunde ist auch gut verheilt, wie ich sehe.“

Dieses Lächeln. Der Geruch von Leder, Regen und Gregs ganz eigener Duft...

Mycroft ertappte sich dabei, wie er Greg anstarrte. Schließlich wandte er sich nun doch ab, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Unangenehm berührt stellte er fest, dass sein Herzschlag einen ganz neuen Rhythmus gefunden zu haben schien und im Takt mit den Flügelschlägen in seinem Magen korrespondierte.

„Ja, die Gehirnerschütterung war nach wenigen Tagen überstanden und das Hämatom ist nur noch ein leichter Schatten.“ Unbewusst griff Mycroft nach dem Weinbrandglas auf dem Tisch und führte es an seine Lippen.

„Bisschen früh noch für den harten Stoff, oder?“, fragte Greg mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Mycroft lächelte geziert.

„Da hast du nicht unrecht. Allerdings habe ich heute noch wenigstens drei Termine vor mir, die mir Kopfzerbrechen bereiten und die diese kleine Stärkung durchaus rechtfertigen. Ich würde dir ja auch etwas anbieten, aber bei dem Wetter unter Alkoholkonsum zu fahren ist wohl noch weniger empfehlenswert als sonst.“

Mycroft entschied, dass der Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen genug Distanz darstellte, ohne dass man sein Verhalten als seltsam einstufen würde. „So sehr ich zu schätzen weiß, dass du dich extra herbemühst, um dich nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen, wäre der telefonische Weg zeitsparender und weniger lebensbedrohlich gewesen. Was also führt dich zu mir?“

„Oh, richtig. Das hier.“ Greg hob den Rucksack an, stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch und zog den Reisverschluss auf. Im Inneren befand sich eine Plastiktüte, die er herausnahm und neben den Rucksack legte, bevor er diesen wieder verschloss und auf den Boden gleiten ließ. „Das sind die Klamotten, die ich mir von dir geliehen habe. Frisch aus der Reinigung. Eigentlich wollte ich sie dir direkt nach Hause bringen, aber...“, einen Augenblick lang sah Greg zur Seite, schien nach Worten zu suchen, „ähm... man weiß ja nie, wann du zu Hause bist und da dachte ich... da bring ich dir die Sachen halt direkt ins Büro!“

Skeptisch hob sich Mycrofts Augenbraue. Da Greg durchaus bekannt war, dass eine Haushälterin bei ihm beschäftigt war, der er die Sachen hätte übergeben können, machte seine Erklärung nicht allzu viel Sinn. Zudem konnte man die Möglichkeit, sich zu verpassen, ausschließen, indem man sich vorher ankündigte. Seine Körpersprache offenbarte Unbehagen und eine schlecht kaschierte Unsicherheit, die dem Detective Inspector eher selten anzusehen war. Das führte Mycroft zu der Annahme, dass Greg vermeiden wollte, ihn nochmals zu Hause zu besuchen. Was war der Grund dafür? Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wohl wissend, dass er damit Abwehr ausstrahlte. Doch ihm war nicht klar, wie er sich gegen die sich überschlagenden Gedanken wehren sollte. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage.

„Gib es doch zu“, sagte er schließlich, „du suchst nur dringend meinen modischen Rat. Warum sonst hättest du diese scheußliche Regenhose angezogen, wenn nicht, um sie mir zu zeigen? Kein Mensch, der halbwegs bei Verstand ist, würde sich so ein Teil anziehen!“

Greg sah ihn verdattert an. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und Mycroft lächelte zufrieden. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen löste sich langsam und er entschied, dass es sinnlos war, über dieses Ding, dieses nicht greifbare Etwas zwischen ihnen, weiter nachzudenken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.

Schließlich entschied Greg, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Er würde über das Wochenende wegfahren, um ein wenig _die Seele baumeln_ zu lassen, wie er meinte, ein Luxus, den Mycroft für gewöhnlich nicht hatte. Zumindest gelang es ihm nicht auf Anhieb, sich eine derartige Gelegenheit ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Aber auch darüber würde er jetzt nicht sprechen. Stattdessen wünschte er dem Detective Inspector eine angenehme Fahrt und viel Spaß. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Mycroft sah ihm nach, bis die Tür ins Schloss gezogen worden war. Dann drehte er sich um und sah aus dem Fenster auf die Straße. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Greg, den Helm bereits auf dem Kopf, aus dem Gebäude getreten kam und zu seinem Motorrad ging. Als er den Motor aufheulen ließ, musste Mycroft unwillkürlich grinsen. Dieser Funken Unbändigkeit, dieser Schatten eines Rebellen, eines jungen Wilden... war unglaublich anziehend. Und unglaublich fern.

Er sah der Maschine nach, bis sie zwischen den Häusern verschwunden war und nur Augenblicke später klopfte es an seine Bürotür.

„Sir? Ihr nächster Termin.“

„Schicken Sie ihn herein.“

Das Rauschen des Regens hallte den ganzen Tag in seinen Ohren wider und sollte ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgen. Träume von einem brummenden Motor und davon wie er seine Arme um den Körper vor sich schlang, den Duft von Leder inhalierte und der Wärme in seinem Herzen.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	4. Freilandgurken

„Mummy!!“

Pitschnass und den Tränen nahe kämpfte sich Sherlock auf die Knie. Der mit Wasser gefüllte Luftballon hatte ihn mitten im Gesicht erwischt, ihn die Balance gekostet und rückwärts taumeln lassen. Er war über den schweren Korb gestolpert, den er zuvor zusammen mit seinem Bruder mit Gemüse befüllt hatte, und mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. Augenblicklich war Mycroft an seiner Seite und half ihm auf, dann warf er einen finsteren Blick zum Zaun. Ein Junge mit wilden blonden Haaren und einem breiten Grinsen stand zwischen den Streben, in seiner Hand eine weitere Wasserbombe.

„Wage es ja nicht!“, fauchte Mycroft, doch da flog ihm das Geschoss schon entgegen. Schützend hob er die Arme vor das Gesicht, wich jedoch nicht aus, um seinen Bruder vor einer erneuten unfreiwilligen Dusche abzuschirmen. Der Ballon zerbarst und das Wasser ergoss sich über ihn, durchnässte augenblicklich sein dünnes Hemd und sickerte durch seine Shorts. Zwischen seine Arme hindurch sah er, wie der Angreifer in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, ihm dann die Zunge herausstreckte und ihn neckte.

„Na warte...“ Wutentbrannt sprang er auf und hechtete zum Zaun, riss das Tor auf und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Der andere Junge war schnell, doch die Wut und Empörung ließ Mycroft schneller sein. Er bekam einen Zipfel Stoff zu fassen, krallte sich hinein und brachte den anderen zu Fall. Durch den Schwung mitgerissen, landete er auf den Beinen des Jungen, rappelte sich jedoch gleich wieder auf und packte ihn an der Schulter, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und verpasste ihm einen Faustschlag gegen die Wange.

Mit Händen und Füßen wehrte sich der blonde Junge, kratzte über Mycrofts Arme und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Angewidert verlagerte Mycroft sein Gewicht. Ein Fehler, denn im nächsten Moment traf ihn eine Handvoll Sand und blendete ihn. Der Sand klebte an seinem nassen Gesicht und knirschte zwischen seinen Zähnen. Außer Gefecht gesetzt konnte er nur mitanhören, wie der andere unter Gelächter das Weite suchte. Blinzelnd stand er auf und sah ihm nach, dann klopfte er sich resignierend den Sand von der Kleidung und ging zurück zu seinem Bruder.

„Hast du ihn erwischt?“, fragte der Achtjährige. Zufrieden sah Mycroft, dass er weder zu ihrer Mutter gerannt war, noch zu weinen angefangen hatte. Er nickte. „Ja, hab ihm eine verpasst... komm, lass uns zurückgehen.“ Gemeinsam trugen sie den schweren Korb voller Gurken, Karotten und Kopfsalat, die sie im Garten ihrer Großmutter geerntet hatten. Die Sommerferien hatten gerade erst begonnen, die Julisonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte sich in ihre Gesichter. Ein schmaler Trampelpfad schlängelte sich zwischen weiteren Gemüsefeldern hindurch, die von Nachbarn ihrer Großmutter genutzt wurden. In einigen standen auch Obstbäume und oft bekamen sie Äpfel und Pfirsiche geschenkt oder tauschten die eigenen Erzeugnisse mit den Nachbarn.

Als sie das weißgetünchte Haus mit dem blauen Dach, das von Efeu bewuchert war, erreichten, sahen sie bereits ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter auf der Veranda sitzen und Eistee trinken. Die beiden kicherten bei dem Anblick der Jungs, die sich mit dem schweren Korb abmühten und immer noch feucht von dem Angriff der Wasserballons waren.

„Was ist mit euch passiert?“, fragte ihre Mutter und zog dabei ganz typisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nichts“, erwiderte Mycroft nur und ließ die Last auf den Boden sinken. Sherlock sah seinen großen Bruder von der Seite an, dann hinüber zu den beiden Frauen und schüttelte wie zur Bestätigung der Aussage den Kopf.

„Meinetwegen. Geht euch waschen, wir essen bald.“

Nachdem sie sich die Hände gewaschen und sich umgezogen hatten, gingen beide Jungs in die Küche, in der es schon wunderbar nach dem angekündigten Mahl roch. Ihre Großmutter war gerade dabei, den Korb, der die kleine Ernte enthielt, zu sortieren. Sie entnahm die Karotten und den Kopfsalat. Die Gurken, die den größten Teil ausmachten, würden verteilt oder getauscht werden.

„Mikey, tu mir einen Gefallen“, sagte sie und hob den Korb probehalber an, um sein Gewicht zu prüfen, „bring die Gurken doch bitte zu Mrs Pearson am Ende der Straße. Wir haben gestern eine ganze Ladung Äpfel von ihr bekommen und ich habe ihr versprochen, mich zu revanchieren.“ Mycroft griff kommentarlos nach dem Korb und hievte ihn vom Tisch. „Nimm den Bollerwagen, damit geht es schneller!“

Missmutig belud Mycroft den vierrädrigen Handwagen und fing an, ihn den holprigen Trampelpfad hinunterzuziehen. Da er sich ziemlich lächerlich fühlte, wollte er diese Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Noch immer ärgerte er sich über den Vorfall im Garten. Wer war dieser Idiot, der sie hinterrücks attackiert hatte? Und vor allem aus welchem Grund? Er hatte ihn noch nie hier gesehen, dabei kam Mycroft jedes Jahr um diese Zeit her, um seine Großmutter zu besuchen und einen Teil der Ferien hier zu verbringen. Andere Kinder und Jugendliche gab es hier fast nie, weshalb er froh war, dass Sherlock ihn nun immer begleitete.

Als das Haus der Pearsons in Sicht kam, beschleunigte er noch ein wenig sein Tempo, ließ dann den Bollerwagen vor dem Haus stehen, nahm den Korb und klingelte an der Tür. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete eine hübsche Dame, die warm lächelte als sie ihn sah. Ihre blonden Haare waren von weißen Strähnen durchzogen, doch sie wirkte keinesfalls alt, im Gegenteil; ihre braunen Augen sprühten geradezu vor jugendlicher Neugierde.

„Hallo, junger Mann. Du bist Mycroft, oder?“

„Ja, guten Tag, Mrs Pearson. Meine Oma bat mich, Ihnen diese Gurken zu bringen als Dank für die Äpfel“, erklärte er steif.

„Wunderbar! Die sehen ganz hervorragend aus. Sei doch bitte so gut und bring den Korb in die Küche, ja?“ Mycroft folgte ihr durch den Flur in den hinteren Teil des Hauses. „Du hast gerade Ferien, oder? Mein Sohn ist auch gestern angekommen und verbringt die nächsten Wochen hier. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja mal etwas zusammen unternehmen“, schlug sie vor und trat in die Küche. Mycroft schwante Böses. Aber es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Dass er einen Jugendlichen hier traf und Mrs Pearson nun von ihrem Sohn sprach, konnte nur heißen, dass...

Und da saß er am Küchentisch und löffelte Eintopf. Scharf sog Mycroft die Luft ein und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das blonde Haar hatte er etwas gerichtet, trotzdem stand es noch in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Wange war noch immer gerötet und fing an, sich dunkel zu verfärben, wie Mycroft mit Genugtuung feststellte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter hatte der andere Junge blaue Augen und schmalere Lippen. Vermutlich kam er mehr nach seinem Vater.

„Bist du gekommen, um mir den Rest zu geben?“, fragte er und lehnte sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln in seinem Stuhl zurück, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte Mycroft kampflustig.

„Neil, bitte. Reiß dich zusammen.“ Mrs Pearson nahm Mycroft den Korb ab und stellte ihn auf die Küchenzeile, betrachtete den Inhalte und fing an, die Gurken einzeln zu entnehmen und der Größe nach zu sortieren. „Mhm... wunderbar, Freilandgurken sind doch um ein Vielfaches ansprechender als die aus dem Gewächshaus. Ich werde sie wohl einlegen, damit wir sie mit nach Manchester nehmen können“, gurrte sie zufrieden und besah sich jedes Stück mit größter Sorgfalt.

„Möchtest du Tee, Mycroft? Neil, sei doch bitte so freundlich.“

„Pff“, machte Neil und versuchte recht halbherzig, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, „ _Mycroft_? Ernsthaft? Was ist das für ein Name?“ Er stellte eine Porzellantasse mit floralem Muster auf den Tisch und schenkte etwas dampfenden Tee aus einer Thermoskanne ein, dann setzte er sich wieder und fuhr mit seiner Mahlzeit fort. Obwohl er sich nicht setzen wollte, tat es Mycroft aus Höflichkeit doch, ohne Neil dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Mutter schien sein aufmüpfiges Verhalten nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen und würde daher wohl nicht in eventuelle Streitigkeiten eingreifen. Sehr eigenartig, wie er fand.

„Ein ganz normaler Name“, antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn dieser Kommentar nervte. So ziemlich jeder Mensch, den er bisher getroffen hatte, hatte entweder über seinen Namen gelacht oder ihn veralbert. Selbst Erwachsenen gelang es nicht immer, ihre Fasson zu bewahren, das konnte er problemlos in ihren Gesichtern ablesen.

„Und wie heißt dein Bruder? Rumpelstilzchen?“

„Neil.“

Der mahnende Tonfall seiner Mutter führte nur dazu, dass Neil eine Grimasse zog, den Kopf schief legte und Mycroft die Zunge entgegenstreckte. Mycroft hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn äußerlich ungerührt an. Innerlich brodelte er. Er versuchte sich das Gefühl in Erinnerung zu rufen, das er gehabt hatte, als seine Faust den Wangenknochen des anderen Jungen getroffen hatte und fixierte die Rötung in seinem Gesicht.

„Mom, ich glaube, er wird es wieder tun. Er guckt mich an, als ob er mich umbringen will“, sagte er gespielt ängstlich an seine Mutter gewandt und fing an, mit dem Stuhl zu kippeln.

„Das wird er sicher nicht tun, Schatz. Mycroft ist ein gut erzogener junger Mann, der sich nicht zu solchen Spielchen hinreißen lassen wird“, stellte sie fest und in ihrer Stimme lag ein Unterton, der es Mycroft kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Eine unterschwellige Warnung, dass gewalttätiges Verhalten nicht geduldet werden würde. Statt etwas zu erwidern, räusperte er sich nur und sah verstohlen zur Seite. Dass hier nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen war, war offensichtlich, wenn man die Länge der Sommerferien bedachte...

Nachdem Mrs Pearson mit dem Ausräumen des Korbes fertig war, drückte sie ihn Mycroft wieder in die Hand und er verließ das Haus. Er stellte ihn zurück in den Bollerwagen, drehte das sperrige Gefährt um und zog es den Trampelpfad zurück. Etwa auf halbem Weg hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Schnelle Schritte. Neil zog an ihm vorbei, drehte sich ihm entgegen und hüpfte rückwärts den Weg hinunter, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Hey, hey! Was habe ich heute erfahren? Mycroft! Mycroft Holmes steht auf Gurken! Aber Freilandgurken müssen es sein! Die Pickligen, die er sich nachts in den Mund schiebt, um genüsslich dran zu lecken!“, spottete er, grinste und streckte wieder obszön die Zunge heraus.

„Na warte...“ Mycroft ließ den Griff des Bollerwagens auf den Boden fallen und wollte gerade auf Neil zuspringen, als dieser einen Wasserballon hinter dem Rücken hervorholte und ihn dem anderen gegen die Brust warf. Er platzte augenblicklich und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war Mycroft von Kopf bis Fuß nass. Vor Lachen hielt sich Neil den Bauch und versuchte erst gar nicht davonzulaufen. Mycroft riss ihn zu Boden und rollte mit ihm durch das hohe Gras neben dem Trampelpfad.

Ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen, Schlägen und Tritten, Gekeuche und Gelächter. Dass Neil weder Angst noch Schmerz zu kennen schien, machte Mycroft schier wahnsinnig. Dann verdrehte der andere ihm auch noch den Arm und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden. Grashalme stachen Mycroft in die Augen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sich zu bewegen. Neil saß auf seinem Steiß, hielt sein Handgelenk auf dem Rücken fixiert und drückte mit der anderen Hand gegen seinen Nacken.

Er beugte sich zu Mycroft hinunter und pustete leicht in sein Ohr, woraufhin dieser protestierte und vergebens versuchte, sich wegzudrehen.

„Du bist echt süß...“ Die geflüsterten Worte jagten eine Gänsehaut über Mycrofts Rücken, die sich bis zu seinen Zehen hinunter zog. Frustriert knurrte er und versuchte nochmals, sich zu befreien. „Ich wette, du leckst richtig gut...“

„Hör auf...“, forderte Mycroft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seine verdrehte Schulter brannte und die malträtierten Körperstellen taten weh, Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen und Scham pochte in seiner Brust. Dieser Kerl war einfach unglaublich und er würde nicht zögern, ihm nochmal eine reinzuhauen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Das dämliche Grinsen würde ihm schon vergehen!

Dann war er plötzlich frei. Neil hatte sich mit einem Satz von ihm gelöst und war aufgesprungen. Mycroft drehte den schmerzenden Arm und winkelte ihn vor der Brust an, sah seinem Kontrahenten nach, der bereits bei dem Bollerwagen angekommen war. Diesem versetzte er einen ordentlichen Tritt, dann lief er zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht setzte sich Mycroft und kam schließlich auf die Füße. Besorgt überprüfte er, ob der Karren Schaden davon getragen hatte, nahm erleichtert den Griff und machte sich leise fluchend auf den Rückweg zu seiner Großmutter.

Die Ausrede, er sei hingefallen, nahm ihm am Esstisch keiner ab. Jedoch beharrte er darauf und aß lustlos sein Mittagessen. Anschließend ging er auf sein Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Die wiederholten Bitten seines Bruders, etwas mit ihm zu spielen, ignorierte er vollkommen. Verärgert betrachtete er die Kratz- und Schürfwunden auf seinen Armen und Beinen und zählte die blauen Flecken, die über den Tag hinweg immer dunkler wurden.

Bald vertiefte er sich in eines seiner Bücher und versuchte den Vorfall des Vormittags zu vergessen. Als die Sonne unterging, setzte er sich an sein Fenster und legte das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme. Menschen waren komisch, befand er. Warum mussten sie so grausam sein und sich gegenseitig verletzen. Grundlos. Es war soviel einfacher, allein zu sein und dem dummen Gerede aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und Freunde brauchte er auch nicht. In der Schule nicht und hier schon gar nicht. Hatte er nie gebraucht.

Ein Knacken weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er richtete sich auf und sah an dem alten Kastanienbaum hinunter, der etwas abseits von seinem Fenster stand. Ein Fuß tauchte am Rand des Stammes auf und kratzte haltsuchend über die Rinde, dann folgte weiter oben eine Hand, die nach einem Ast angelte und schließlich den Körper in sein Blickfeld rückte. Geschickt hangelte sich Neil an dem breiten Ast entlang, brachte sich in den Stütz und schwang ein Bein über den Ast, so dass er darauf zum Sitzen kam. Dann hob er den Blick und grinste Mycroft frech an.

Ungläubig verfolgte Mycroft, wie der andere Junge die Füße aufstellte und aufstand, furchtlos über den Ast balancierte und mit einem Satz auf der Überdachung der Terrasse landete. Kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Geduckt machte Neil die letzten zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und ging vor dem Fenster in die Hocke, klopfte demonstrativ an die Scheibe. Mit versteinertem Gesicht schüttelte Mycroft den Kopf.

„Komm schon“, hörte er dumpf seine Stimme. Als keine Reaktion kam, zuckte er mit den Achseln und griff in die Tasche, die an der Seite seiner Shorts aufgenäht war. Mit gespitzten Lippen klimperte er übertrieben mit den Augen und hielt Mycroft eine der Gurken entgegen, die dieser den Pearsons heute vorbei gebracht hatte. Sein lächerlicher Gesichtsausdruck verursachte ein leichtes Ziehen in Mycrofts Mundwinkeln, doch er verbat sich zu grinsen. Als Neil dann jedoch lasziv schmunzelte und seine Zunge um das grüne Gemüse schlang, sie hoch und runter gleiten ließ und die Augenbrauen schelmisch über seinen Augen tanzten, brach Mycrofts Defensive letztendlich in sich zusammen. Er musste so sehr lachen, dass er auf den Hintern fiel und sich den Bauch hielt. Mit Tränen in den Augen schob er schließlich das Fenster hoch.

„Du bist total bescheuert!“, gluckste er und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch. Neil verschränkte die Arme auf dem Fensterbrett und blinzelte ihn unschuldig von unten an.

„Aber auch total liebenswert! Freunde?“, fragte er und streckte Mycroft seine Hand entgegen.

„Also gut. Freunde.“

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	5. Überhitzungsschutz

Gelangweilt nippte Greg an seinem Glas. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf diesen Abend gefreut, gehofft, dass er sich ein wenig mit den Kollegen amüsieren würde, doch letztendlich war der Polizeiball zu einer schnöden, steifen Veranstaltung verkommen. Zwar war keine Abendgarderobe verlangt worden, aber Jackett und Krawatte hatten sich die Herren nicht nehmen lassen. Allein einige der weiblichen Gäste brachten etwas Abwechslung durch bunte Kleider. Die meisten schienen sich jedoch hervorragend zu amüsieren und sogar der Bürgermeister Londons war gekommen und sprach in der Nähe der Bar mit dem Chief Superintendent.

Unweit davon entfernt stand Sally Donovan. Greg beobachtete, wie sie sich an ihrem Drink festhielt und zerknirschte Seitenblicke durch den Raum warf. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah ihren gemeinsamen Mitarbeiter aus der Forensik, der eine freundlich lächelnde Blondine über das Parkett führte und mit ihr zu tanzen begann. Ob es Eifersucht war, die Donovan im Gesicht stand, oder Abneigung konnte Greg nicht sagen. Unter Umständen würde er ein Auge auf die beiden haben müssen, um Streitigkeiten in seinem Team in Grenzen zu halten. Manchmal kam er sich vor wie in einem Kindergarten.

Er leerte sein Glas und reichte es einem vorbeieilenden Kellner. Ein Bier wäre ihm im Moment tausendmal lieber gewesen. Champagner stieg ihm zu schnell in den Kopf und da er seit dem Mittag nichts gegessen hatte, beschleunigte sich dieser Vorgang noch. Bereits jetzt spürte er einen leichten Schwindel, auch wenn ihn dieser noch lange nicht aus den Schuhen reißen würde. Ob er sich von der Party verdrücken könnte, ohne das jemand etwas davon mitbekam? Er könnte unterwegs noch etwas zu Essen suchen und sich dann gemütlich zu Hause vor den Fernseher setzen, den Tag in Ruhe ausklingen lassen und den Start in das Wochenende genießen. Aber wahrscheinlich gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit dazu.

Er sah sich nach dem Kellner um, entdeckte dann aber einen langen Tisch, auf dem ein paar Snacks aufgebaut waren. In der Hoffnung, etwas Genießbares zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen, schlängelte er sich geschickt zwischen den Anwesenden hindurch. Der Tisch nahm beinahe die gesamte Länge der Wand ein und war vollgestellt mit silbernen Platten und großen Tellern. Leider waren die meisten kleinen Köstlichkeiten bereits vergriffen. Lediglich ein paar Schnittchen und mittlerweile leicht angetrocknete Obstwürfel an Spießen standen noch zur Verfügung. Da Greg am Abend noch Akten bearbeitet hatte, hatte er die Eröffnung des Buffets verpasst, daher war es ihm bei seiner Ankunft gar nicht aufgefallen. Teller standen auch keine mehr zur Verfügung, so dass er sich mit einer Serviette behalf, nach einem dreieckigen Schnittchen griff und es schnell in seinen Mund stopfte.

Kauend ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten, suchte nach einem potentiellen Gesprächspartner. Keinesfalls wollte er über die Arbeit sprechen und auch Sport kam heute nicht in Frage, da die letzte Niederlage seines Teams einfach keines weiteren Kommentars bedurfte. Dann blieb sein Blick an einem Mann hängen, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Nicht nur dass er großgewachsen war, er strahlte eine gewisse Autorität aus, die ihn wie ein Schild umgab, so dass die Umstehenden automatisch etwas mehr Abstand hielten und sich leicht zu ducken schienen, als würden sie in Deckung gehen, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kamen. Man lächelte ihn freundlich und zurückhaltend an, schien ihm aber nicht unnötig nahe kommen zu wollen. Greg wusste sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Er nahm sich zwei Champagnergläser und ging auf ihn zu.

„Guten Abend, Mycroft“, sagte er freundlich und lächelte, als sich der andere umdrehte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erleichterung ansah.

„Guten Abend, Gregory, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob du auch hier bist.“

Greg reichte ihm eines der Gläser, musste aber feststellen, dass Mycroft bereits eines in der Hand hielt. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm einen Schluck. „Ja, natürlich. Das ist ja schon eher ne Verpflichtung, auch wenn sie vergnüglich verpackt ist.“

„Wohl wahr.“ Mycroft lächelte wissend und trank ebenfalls.

„Mit dir hätte ich allerdings nicht unbedingt gerechnet.“ Gregs Hals war plötzlich furchtbar trocken. Ein weiterer Schluck prickelnder Champagner in seiner Kehle hinterließ einen herb-säuerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Wie lange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen? Es musste bereits sechs oder sieben Wochen her sein, dass er zu Mycroft ins Büro gefahren war, um ihm die Kleidung zurückzubringen, die er Greg geliehen hatte. Wenn er an diese Begegnung dachte, musste er sich immer unwillkürlich fragen, ob Mycroft wohl einen Verdacht hegte warum er zu seinem Arbeitsplatz gefahren war, statt zu ihm nach Hause. Wirklich beantworten konnte er diese Frage allerdings nicht.

Vielleicht lag es an dem eigenartigen Gefühl, das ihn beschlich, wenn er an den Tag dachte, an dem er nackt in Mycrofts Schlafzimmer gestanden hatte. Obwohl es eigentlich nicht allzu ungewöhnlich war, sich vor anderen Männern umzuziehen, war diese Situation doch eine ganz andere gewesen. Noch heute glaubte er den Blick des anderen in seinem Nacken zu spüren. Noch heute erinnerte er sich, wie sich ihre Blicke trafen, als er sich umgedreht und Mycroft angesehen hatte. Es war... verwirrend.

Verwirrend, weil ihm nicht entgangen war, dass Spannung zwischen ihnen lag. Ein Knistern, das er praktisch auf der nackten Haut gespürt hatte, das die Haare in seinem Nacken aufgestellt und einen Schauer über seinen Rücken gejagt hatte. Verwirrend, weil er Mycroft Holmes bis zu jenem Augenblick nicht mit erotischen Gefühlen in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich das schlagartig geändert hatte. Was ihn am meisten verwirrte war jedoch das Interesse an einem Mann, der höchstwahrscheinlich gar kein sexuelles Verlangen hatte, wenn er auch nur ein wenig wie sein kleiner Bruder war, den Greg um einiges besser zu kennen glaubte. Die Holmes Brüder waren nun einmal nicht für ihr ausschweifendes Liebesleben bekannt.

„Wie du schon sagst: Verpflichtungen.“ Da zunehmend getanzt wurde, waren sie etwas an den Rand des Saals gerutscht und beobachteten das Treiben. Greg bemerkte, wie Mycrofts Blick über den unweit entfernten Buffettisch huschte und musste lächeln, als ein forderndes Magenknurren ertönte. Mycroft räusperte sich verlegen, als ein Hauch Röte sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Offenbar ging es ihm nicht besser als Greg.

„Hunger?“

„Nun, ich hatte leider keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu mir zu nehmen bevor ich herkam und langsam merke ich, dass mir der Alkohol zu Kopf steigt“, erklärte Mycroft und schwenkte den müden Rest des Champagners in seinem Glas.

„Geht mir ganz genauso“, sagte Greg und leerte das zweite Glas in einem Zug. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten, lehnte sich dann leicht zu Mycroft. „Sieh mal dort. Der Chief sieht so aus, als hätte er das halbe Buffet allein verdrückt“, flüsterte er und zeigte auf seinen Chef, auf dessen Jackett sogar aus dieser Entfernung sichtbare Soßenflecken zu sehen waren. Zudem war auch sein Gewichtsproblem ein dezenter Hinweis, dass er sich bei kostenlosen Speisen eher nicht zurücknahm. Er kicherte verhalten und auch Mycroft konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, er hatte definitiv schon genug getrunken, doch Greg, der gerade einem der Kellner winkte um die leeren Gläser mit neuen zu ersetzen und ihm eins reichte, sah ihn von der Seite mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Mycroft trank den Champagner und stellte fest, dass er den Status _angeheitert_ mittlerweile überschritten hatte. Sicherlich wäre es besser, die Party bald zu verlassen, um unangemessenen oder peinlichen Situationen vorzubeugen. Jedoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich hervorragend amüsierte. Der Detective Inspector an seiner Seite hatte offensichtlich Spaß daran, seine Kollegen zu veralbern und einige interessante Geschichten aus dem Alltag des Scotland Yards preiszugeben. Natürlich brauchte Mycroft Greg nicht dazu, um zu verstehen, dass dieser Kollege dort mit jenem anbändelte, der dort drüben ein Faible für rote Spitzenunterwäsche hatte, jener Elvis Lieder sang, wenn er betrunken war oder der daneben Katzenbilder sammelte.

Für Mycroft waren die meisten Menschen ein offenes Buch, dessen Umschlag weit mehr verriet als die Seiten, die diese Menschen bereit waren zu zeigen. Aber es gefiel ihm, dass Greg sich zu ihm gesellt hatte, ihn einweihte und scheinbar keine Furcht vor seiner Nähe verspürte. Es war so unsagbar mühsam, jemanden zu finden, mit dem man sich ungezwungen unterhalten konnte, der nicht schon von vornherein einen großen Bogen um ihn machte oder nicht mehr als leere Floskeln zu bieten hatten. Nein, Greg war anders. Und so viel er auch über ihn wusste – langweilig war er keinesfalls.

„Gott...“, stöhnte Greg und wandte sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht dem Fenster zu, „mein Magen hängt mir in den Kniekehlen. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht und wie ich die Jungs kenne, wird das noch stundenlang so weiter gehen...“

„Hm... nun, ich weiß nicht, wie das bei dir ist, aber ich befürchte, mir würde man es übel nehmen, wenn ich die Party zu früh verließe. Ich habe dem Bürgermeister angeboten, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, da ich ihn noch unter vier Augen zu sprechen gedenke...“

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns hinten rausschleichen und was essen gehen. Der Bürgermeister ist schon viel zu besoffen, als dass du noch ein vernünftiges Wort aus dem raus bekommst. Sieh ihn dir doch an! Außerdem kannst du ihm ja den Wagen hier lassen.“ Greg grinste Mycroft herausfordernd an. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Mycroft zusagen würde, aber ihn ein wenig zu necken machte Spaß. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte Mycroft sein Champagnerglas auf dem Buffettisch ab, knöpfte sein Jackett zu und sagte: „Also gut, auf geht’s.“

Der Funke, der einen Moment lang in seinen Augen aufblitzte, schickte einen Schauer durch Gregs Körper. Angestachelt winkte er dem anderen, ihm zu folgen und schob sich an den Menschen vorbei zu einer Schwingtür, die auf den hinteren Korridor führte. Da praktisch alle Festlichkeiten der Polizei hier stattfanden, kannte sich Greg einigermaßen in dem Gebäude aus. Sie gingen an der Küche und den Toiletten vorbei und gelangten zum Hinterausgang. Mycroft war ihm unauffällig gefolgt und trat durch die aufgehaltene Tür nach draußen. Einer der Kellner, der gerade mehrere Mülltüten entsorgte, sah die beiden Männer verdutzt an, die daraufhin in Gelächter ausbrachen und schnell das Weite suchten.

Nachdem sie ein paar Meter gerannt waren, verlangsamten sie schweratmend ihre Schritte und schlenderten weiter die Straße hinunter. Greg lief ein paar Schritte vor, drehte sich um und lief rückwärts weiter, lächelte Mycroft breit an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du da mitziehst. Jetzt muss ich mir echt was einfallen lassen! Um die Zeit haben kaum noch Läden offen und ich kann dich schlecht verhungern lassen.“

Mycroft entschied, sich auf das Spiel einzulassen. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise fühlte er sich losgelöst und leicht, zu jeder Schandtat bereit, solange dieser Mann an seiner Seite war. Am Liebsten hätte er ihn einfach umarmt oder an die Hauswand gedrückt, um dieses schelmische Grinsen von seinen Lippen zu küssen. Aber das war natürlich unmöglich. Nein, das hier, das jetzt, dieser Moment musste reichen und er würde ihn solange genießen, wie er die Chance dazu hatte. Plötzlich blieb Greg stehen und zeigte aufgeregt auf die andere Straßenseite. Dort befanden sich einige geschlossene Geschäfte und eine angrenzende Gasse zwischen den Gebäuden. Etwas irritiert folgte Mycroft dem anderen über die Straße.

„Weißt du was das ist?“, fragte Greg aufgeregt und erinnerte dabei zunehmend an einen aufgekratzten Teenager, der Dummheiten im Kopf hatte.

„Eine Eisdiele“, stellte Mycroft fest und warf ebenfalls einen Blick durch die Fensterscheibe. Der Laden hatte längst geschlossen, war dunkel und verlassen.

„Komm mal mit.“ Greg griff nach Mycrofts Ärmel und zog ihn mit in die Gasse. Nach einigen Metern erreichten sie eine Tür, vermutlich die Hintertür des Ladens, dachte Mycroft und sah, dass Greg sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen machte. „Was machst du da?“, fragte er ungläubig. Natürlich war ihm durchaus klar, was der andere machte, konnte es aber einfach nicht fassen. Gerade als er sich fragte, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte, hörte er ein Klacken und Greg zog ein langes Stück Draht aus dem Schlüsselloch, grinste ihn verschwörerisch über die Schulter hinweg an und schob es wieder in seine Hosentasche.

„Man weiß nie, wozu man solche kleinen Helfer mal braucht!“ Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte ins Innere. Mycroft konnte nicht anders als ihm zu folgen. Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern und der Alkohol trübte seine Entscheidungskraft, half ihm jedoch, die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn für wahnsinnig erklärte, zu ignorieren.

„Also“, setzte Greg zu einer Erklärung an, „das hier... das ist nicht _irgendeine_ Eisdiele! Ich bin früher mit meinen Kumpeln fast jeden Tag hier gewesen. Tatsächlich habe ich hier sogar das erste Mal gearbeitet. Mit sechzehn. Super Flirtmagnet!“ Mittlerweile hatte Greg sie in die Küche geführt und hielt vor einer Stahltür.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie beliebt man plötzlich bei den Mädels ist, wenn man Zugang zum leckersten Schokoladeneis der Welt hat!“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den begehbaren Gefrierschrank. Mycroft hielt die Tür offen und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die verschiedenen quadratischen Behälter studierte, die auf der einen Seite der Gefrierkammer standen. Auf der anderen waren Kisten und Eimer gestapelt, die Zutaten für die Zubereitung von Speiseeis enthielten.

„Schokolade... Schokolade... Ah, hier. Hilf mir mal eben, die Dinger wiegen ne Tonne und sind ziemlich kalt. Die Tür kann man von innen aufschieben, keine Sorge.“

Mycroft besah sich einen Moment die Innenseite der Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es tatsächlich eine Klinke gab. Natürlich entsprach das den Sicherheitsbestimmungen, also gab es kaum einen Grund, daran zu zweifeln. Er betrat die Kammer und die Kälte umfing ihn, kroch augenblicklich unter den Stoff seiner Kleidung und haftete sich an seine Haut. Greg hatte den Behälter soweit aus dem Regal gezogen, dass Mycroft die andere Seite greifen konnte. Gerade als sie sie hinausheben wollten, knallte es hinter Mycroft und das Licht erlosch.

„Ups, das war laut. Geh einfach rückwärts und drück die Tür auf“, sagte Greg und fing an zu schieben. Etwas orientierungslos lief Mycroft rückwärts, bis er an die kalte Stahltür stieß. Während er mit einer Hand den Behälter festhielt, griff er mit der anderen nach der Türklinke und drückte sie hinunter. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Kein Stück.

„Was zum... halt das mal.“ Er ließ den Behälter los, den Greg nur mit Mühe und Not abfangen konnte, bevor er auf den Boden fiel, und wandte sich ganz der Tür zu. Nun versuchte er, die Klinke mit beiden Händen hinunterzudrücken, rüttelte daran, glitt mit den Fingern über den Rahmen der Tür. Nichts. Er bemerkte ein kleines grünes Lämpchen links neben der Tür und tastete sich vor, stellte fest, dass es sich um einen Plastikkasten mit Display und zwölf Tasten sowie zwei etwas größeren Knopf handelte.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Greg und in seiner Stimme schwang Ungeduld mit.

„Die Tür geht nicht auf.“

„Nicht möglich.“ Er stellte den Behälter Schokoladeneiscreme auf dem Boden ab, tastete sich vorwärts und legte die Hände an die Tür. Als er die Türklinke gefunden hatte, rüttelte auch er erfolglos daran. Er versuchte, die Tür mit der Schulter aufzustemmen, gab aber nach wenigen Stößen auf, da die Kälte schmerzhaft in seine Haut biss. Mycroft drückte nacheinander die beiden runden Knöpfe auf dem Gerät, das er gefunden hatte, und die Beleuchtung der Gefrierkammer stellte sich flackernd wieder an. Es schien sich um eine Art Sprechanlage zu handeln. Er wandte sich Greg zu, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und bereits ziemlich heftig zitterte.

„Hast du Empfang?“

Beide nahmen ihre Handys aus den Taschen. Beide seufzten genervt. Die ganze Sache entwickelt sich ganz anders als erhofft.

„Steht denn da keine Nummer dran? Irgendwas?“, fragte Greg und nickte in die Richtung der Gegensprechanlage.

„Doch, schon, aber es ist wohl nur eine Leitung direkt in den Laden. Sie hat nur vier Ziffern“, erklärte Mycroft und ging weiter in die Gefrierkammer hinein, das Handy hochhaltend und nach Empfang suchend. Greg nahm seinen Platz ein und tippte die vier Ziffern ein, die auf einem kleinen Klebestreifen standen, der unter dem Display befestigt war. Es knackte und rauschte.

„Hallo?!“, rief er. Keine Antwort.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du damit Erfolg haben wirst, Gregory.“ Mycroft ließ sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten und verschränkte nun auch die Arme vor der Brust, wie um das bisschen Körperwärme festzuhalten, das ihm noch geblieben war.

„HALLO?!“

Resignierend schüttelte Mycroft den Kopf. In Gedanken überschlug er, wie lange sie wohl warten mussten, bis jemand den Laden öffnete und sie hier drin fand. Am Schaufenster hatte er gelesen, dass die Geschäftszeiten von vormittags um zehn bis abends um zehn Uhr gingen. Jetzt war es kurz nach ein Uhr morgens... Beide Männer hatten ihre Mäntel auf dem Ball gelassen und waren auch sonst nicht für Minusgrade gekleidet. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, physische Schäden davonzutragen, war daher hoch. Mycrofts Blick wanderte zu Greg, der immer noch in die Gegensprechanlage brüllte. Hoffnung. Selbst wenn alles gegen ihn sprach, verlor dieser Mann nicht seine Hoffnung. Sollte er das nun lächerlich oder liebenswert finden? Er konnte ihm nicht böse sein, denn er hatte sich von Greg mitreißen lassen und an dem Blödsinn teilgenommen, statt vorauszusehen, dass nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen konnte.

„H-hallo...?!“, krächzte es plötzlich über den Lautsprecher. Die Köpfe der beiden Männer schnellten hoch und Mycroft machte einen Satz, stellte sich zu Greg.

„Ähm... Wer auch immer da ist. Hier sind zwei Menschen in der Gefrierkammer eingeschlossen und die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Können Sie uns rausholen?“

„Ich... ich putz hier nur...“, kam es zögerlich zwischen Störgeräuschen.

„Hör mal, Freundchen, wir gehen hier drauf, wenn du uns nicht hilfst. Also mach schon!“

Angestrengt lauschten sie, wie etwas dumpf gegen die Tür schlug, wie es knirschte, wie Schritte über den Fliesenboden trippelten.

„Ich krieg sie nicht auf!“

Mycroft schob Greg sanft zur Seite und beugte sich zu der Gegensprechanlage. „Sie müssen die Abluftsysteme blockieren, damit der Überhitzungsschutz ausgelöst wird. Suchen Sie nach dem Ventilator, der aus dieser Kammer herausführt... wenn Sie ihn gefunden haben, stecken Sie irgendetwas hinein, damit er stoppt“, wies Mycroft die Putzkraft auf der anderen Seite an. „Oh, richtig... und passen Sie auf Ihre Finger auf.“

„Überhitzungsschutz?“, fragte Greg irritiert. Nach Hitze sah die ganze Sache nun wirklich nicht aus. Mycroft wandte sich ihm zu und betrachtete besorgt die blauen Lippen des Detective Inspectors.

„Ja, die Motoren erzeugen Hitze wie bei einem herkömmlichen Kühlschrank auch. Diese Hitze wird nach außen abgegeben. Wenn die Ventilatoren nicht mehr funktionieren, überhitzt der Motor, wodurch der Überhitzungsschutz ausgelöst und die Elektronik aus Sicherheitsgründen abgeschaltet werden wird. Das hat zur Folge, dass innen nicht weiter gekühlt wird. Schade um das Eis, aber besser für uns, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt warm werden wird, so haben wir etwas Zeit gewonnen, bis unsere Rettung kommt.“

Greg sah Mycroft nachdenklich an. „Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen...“, gestand er und blickte in die eisblauen Augen und das sanfte Lächeln, das Mycrofts Gesicht so viel sanfter erscheinen ließ. Er hatte ihnen Zeit gekauft, damit sie die Misere, in die Greg sie hineinverfrachtet hatte, weitestgehend unbeschadet überstehen würden. Das Schuldgefühl, das sich in seinem Magen breit machte, ließ ihn direkt noch mehr frieren. Keinesfalls wollte er, dass Mycroft durch ihn zu Schaden kam. Das würde er sich nie verzeihen. Und Mycroft ihm auch nicht, da war er sich sicher.

In diesem Moment hörten sie ein metallisches Krachen und Quietschen. Augenblicke später erklang erneut die Stimme der Putzkraft. „Der Ventilator steht, ich ho...“ Dann brach die Verbindung ab und das Licht erlosch. Richtig. Kein Strom, kein Licht. Es wurde gespenstisch still. Greg räusperte sich und presste die Arme dichter an seinen Körper. Noch immer hatte er das Bild von Mycrofts Gesicht vor sich, das nun in der Dunkelheit lag. Wie lange würden sie wohl warten müssen? Er sollte irgendetwas sagen, um sie beide abzulenken, aber es war so verdammt kalt, dass sein Kopf nicht richtig funktionieren wollte. Außerdem spürte er nach wie vor die Wirkung des Alkohols. Wenn es doch nur schon ein wenig wärmer wäre...

„Jetzt nicht erschrecken...“

Kurzentschlossen streckte er die Hände nach Mycroft aus und trat an ihn heran, schob seine Arme um die Hüften des anderen Mannes und zog ihn eng an sich heran. Er hörte, wie Mycroft erschrocken nach Luft schnappte und erstarrte.

„Tut mir... leid...“, brachte er zwischen klappernden Zähnen hervor, „so... kalt...“ Er legte sein Kinn auf die Schulter und die Wange an den Kopf des anderen Mannes. „Steck die Hände unter mein Jackett, um sie wenigstens etwas zu wärmen, auch wenn ich kaum noch Wärme ausstrahlen dürfte...“

Nur zögerlich kam Mycroft dem Angebot nach. Er spürte, wie Greg unter seiner Berührung erschauderte, da seine Hände bereits Eiswürfeln glichen und sich furchtbar unangenehm anfühlen mussten. Arm in Arm standen sie reglos in der Dunkelheit und zitterten. Doch die Kälte wurde immer unbedeutender in Mycrofts Wahrnehmung. Er war völlig eingenommen von dem Gefühl des anderen Körpers in seinen Armen. Die anfängliche Stille war ein Trugschluss, denn er hörte nicht nur das eigene Blut durch seine Adern pulsieren, sondern auch sein Herz gegen seine Rippen hämmern. Gregs Atem und das Klappern seiner Zähne kitzelte sein Ohr und die Vorstellung, dass er nur ein wenig den Kopf zu drehen brauchte, um Greg mit seinen Lippen berühren zu können, wurde beinahe unerträglich. Nur eine kleine Drehung und er könnte seine Nase in das silberne Haar reiben und den betörenden Duft aufsaugen, der ihn bereits umgab wie eine zarte Aura.

Seine Finger zuckten auf dem Stoff des Hemdes, fühlten, ohne sich zu bewegen, die angespannte Muskulatur darunter. Erinnerungen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Erinnerung an den Anblick nackter Haut, ein Bild, das ihn täglich verfolgte, sich ungefragt in seine Gedanken schlich, wenn er sich eigentlich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren sollte. Die Erinnerung an dieses Lächeln, das der Detective Inspector so großzügig mit der Welt teilte. Plötzlich glitten Gregs Hände hastig über seinen Rücken, versuchten offensichtlich durch die Reibung Wärme zu erzeugen. Er nahm das Kinn von der Schulter und presste stattdessen seine Stirn dagegen.

„Wie kann... ich das nur... wieder gut machen...“

Bei diesen Worten biss sich Mycroft auf die Lippen und kniff fest die Augen zusammen. Nein, nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Es ging nicht. Es war aussichtslos, zwecklos, zu riskant. Zu riskant. Er wollte die Geschichte nicht wiederholen. Durfte es nicht. Konnte es nicht. Keinesfalls...

Mühsam entließ er die Luft, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte.

„Schon gut...“

Als sie schließlich Stimmen in der Küche hörten, lösten sie sich voneinander. Wenige Minuten später wurde die Tür zu der Gefrierkammer aufgebrochen und zwei Kollegen des Yards holten sie heraus. Peinlich berührt versuchte Greg die Situation zu erklären, was für jede Menge Gelächter sorgte. Die Kollegen machten die beiden auf ein Schild aufmerksam, das an der Außenseite der Tür hing: _Defekt. Lässt sich nicht von innen öffnen!_ Das hatten sie in ihrem angetrunkenen Zustand ganz offensichtlich übersehen...

Mycroft bedankte sich bei dem jungen Mann, der die Eisdiele um diese ungewöhnliche Zeit geputzt hatte. Es handelte sich um einen Studenten, der nur freitagnachts und an den Wochenenden arbeitete, sprich sie hatten Glück im Unglück, dass sie so schnell gefunden worden waren. Anschließend notierte Mycroft sich die Daten des Geschäftsführers, um sich am folgenden Tag bei ihm entschuldigen zu können und die entstandenen Schäden zu ersetzen. Da die Einnahmen des Folgetages wohl ausfallen würden, nachdem der gesamte Vorrat zerstört worden war, würde wohl ein nettes Sümmchen zusammenkommen, aber das war nicht zu ändern. Greg versprach ihm, dass er ihm das Geld zurückzahlen würde, aber Mycroft winkte ab.

Die drei Beamten fuhren Mycroft zurück zu dem Saal, in dem der Polizeiball stattgefunden hatte. Sein Fahrer hatte sich bereits um den Bürgermeister gekümmert und war anschließend zurückgekommen, um auf Mycroft zu warten. Bevor er aus dem Streifenwagen aussteigen konnte, hielt Greg ihn am Arm fest.

„Es tut mir echt leid. Ich mach das wieder gut, Mycroft. Versprochen“, sagte er mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck. Mycroft lächelte schmal.

„Ok“, erwiderte er, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	6. Tapetenleim und Honigsenf

_Kommst du Weihnachten nach Manchester?_

Liebevoll strichen die Hände über das zerknitterte Briefpapier. Schwere Tropfen fielen vom Vordach der Bahnhofshalle auf die behandschuhte Hand, perlten am Leder ab. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es nach acht war und er bereits über eine Stunde wartete. Es war kalt, aber nicht kalt genug, um den Regen in Schnee zu verwandeln. Die Feuchtigkeit kroch unter seine Kleidung, vertrieb das letzte bisschen Wärme, das er sich auf der Fahrt nach Manchester bewahrt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin“, entschuldigende Worte, ein Spur von Bedauern in der Stimme. Mycroft drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Die schulterlangen, blonden Haare erinnerten an Stroh, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen zeugten von Müdigkeit. Zwischen den trockenen Lippen klemmte eine Kippe.

„Bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte, aber du weißt ja...“

Mycroft nickte. Natürlich wusste er. Es stand Neil nicht nur ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er arbeitete zu viel, war erschöpft, hielt sich mit Koffein und Energy Drinks auf den Beinen und womöglich mit einigen anderen Substanzen, von denen er Mycroft nichts erzählen wollte. Und da waren die Alpträume von denen Mycroft wusste. Zumindest von einigen. Er griff nach seiner Tasche, die er auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße entlang. Zigarettenkippen landeten auf dem Gehweg wie erlöschende Sternschnuppen. Mycroft zählte drei unerfüllte Wünsche, bevor sie vor der Tür mit dem abgesprungenen roten Lack hielten. Klamme Finger fischten nach Schlüsseln, drückten das Maul in die Dunkelheit auf. Unter ihren Füßen knirschten die gläsernen Zähne des Biests. Auch nach der Betätigung des Lichtschalters glühten nur vereinzelte Lichter im Treppenhaus, Lichtreflexe tanzten auf den Splittern am Boden.

Sie stiegen hinauf, Stufe um Stufe, vorbei an Türen, hinter denen die Welt auch nicht besser aussah. Hier schrie ein Baby, dort stritten sich zwei ehemals Liebende. Die verschiedenen Gedanken der Menschen, die hier lebten, vermischten sich zu einem Mosaik aus Melancholie und Unzufriedenheit. Die Kälte wollte nicht aus Mycrofts Knochen weichen.

Die Glühbirne im letzten Flur war gesprungen, wodurch sich das Finden des Schlüssellochs als schwierig erwies. Auch das Zittern half nicht. Neil drückte sich gegen das verzogene Holz und schob die Tür schließlich auf, bat seinen Gast hinein. Zögernd betrat Mycroft die Wohnung, scannte automatisch die neue Umgebung. Aber es gab nicht viel zu sehen.

Das eine Zimmer war mit einer kleinen Küchenzeile ausgestattet, die gerademal über eine Herdplatte verfügte. Der Wasserhahn tropfte. Eine Packung Cornflakes und einige leere Flaschen Bier standen ebenfalls dort. Eine Matratze mit Wolldecke lag am Fenster, daneben eine offene Sporttasche, die ein paar Kleidungsstücke enthielt, und ein Radio. Neben der Eingangstür standen zwei Eimer Wandfarbe, ein paar angefangene Rollen Tapete, ein Eimer mit angerührtem Tapetenleim.

„Hier wohnst du jetzt also“, stellte Mycroft fest und zupfte sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern. Neil gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke, ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen und machte sich daran, die Matratze an die fensterlose Wand zu schieben. Dann zeigte er mit der Hand darauf, wie um seinem Gast einen Sitzplatz anzubieten.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht viel bieten kann... du wolltest nicht hören.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er stellte sich ans Fenster, um sich wieder eine Zigarette anzustecken. Mycroft zog ebenfalls seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn auf die Tasche, die er auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Die Kluft zwischen ihnen war groß. Es schmerzte ihn fast physisch, nicht einfach nach dem anderen greifen und ihn festzuhalten zu können, um ihm einen Teil seiner Last abzunehmen.

Vier Jahre kannten sie sich nun und in dieser kurzen Zeit hatte Neil sich so stark verändert, dass er den Jungen, den er damals vom Garten seiner Großmutter aus das erste Mal gesehen hatte, nicht mehr wiedererkannte. Das beständige Schmunzeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und einer tiefen Nachdenklichkeit gewichen, an der er niemand teilhaben ließ. Niemanden außer Mycroft. Gelegentlich.

Vier Sommer lang hatten sie sich in der friedlichen Welt ihrer Sommerferien versteckt und gemeinsam Erinnerungen geschmiedet. Doch jedes Jahr schien ein Puzzleteil mehr in Neils System zu fehlen. Etwas hatte einen Riss in die Fassade gesprengt und Stück für Stück fielen die Splitter zu Boden. Darunter lag eine Dunkelheit, die sich nicht von Mycroft greifen ließ. So sehr er es auch versuchte, Neil hatte sich immer mehr vor ihm verschlossen. Dabei hatte sich an seinen Gefühlen für den Freund nichts geändert.

Noch immer war er sich sicher, dass diese Gefühle, die Mycroft nicht zu benennen wusste, nicht zu benennen wagte, kein Echo finden würden. Damals war es nur ein Spiel gewesen, ein Spiel neugieriger Hände und Lippen, ohne Ziel, ohne Reue. Die Küsse zu feucht, die Finger zu ungelenk waren sie nicht einmal aus ihren Klamotten herausgekommen, hatten sich ineinander verhakt, aneinander gerieben und die Zähne in die Haut des anderen geschlagen.

Sie hatten nie wieder darüber gesprochen.

„Lass uns rausgehen.“ Neil schnippte den Stummel seiner Kippe aus dem Fenster und ließ den Rauch langsam über seine Lippen entweichen, während er Mycroft ansah.

Zwei Streuner in den Gassen. Sie teilten sich ihr Bier und ihre Zigaretten, teilten die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerungen aus besseren Zeiten, den Sonnenschein, der damals durch ihr Blut floss. Der Alkohol löste die Melancholie, löste sie in Seifenblasen auf, die unter ihrem Gekicher zerplatzten. Mit offenen Armen sprangen sie in die Nacht, tanzten, kreischten, sangen, ließen alles andere draußen. Kratzten die Splitter zusammen. Eine Scherbe nach der anderen, bis alles wieder so zu sein schien wie damals. Nur besser. Gekittet durch ihre Freundschaft und Liebe füreinander.

Lachend und außer Atem rannten sie die Treppen hinauf, stürzten in die Wohnung. Mycroft ließ sich immer noch kichernd auf die Matratze fallen, angestrengt nach Luft schnappend, während Neil ein Messer aus einem Schuhkarton holte – seinem improvisierten Besteckkasten – und die zwei Hotdogs in der Mitte teilte, die sie sich zwei Straßen weiter gekauft hatten.

Er stellte den Teller neben die Matratze auf den Boden, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe aus und schaltete das Radio ein. Da die nackte Glühbirne an der Decke unangenehm grelles Licht verbreitete, schaltete er sie aus und beließ es bei dem wenigen Licht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fiel. Mondschein und Straßenlaterne. Schließlich setzte er sich ebenfalls auf die Matratze. Er griff nach dem Teller, lehnte sich an die Wand und bot Mycroft ein Stück Hotdog an.

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger...“, sagte dieser und griff zu, biss beherzt in die Hälfte des ersten Hotdogs und seufzte erleichtert. „Der ist echt gut!“

„Probier’ den mal.“ Neil hielt ihm seine Hälfte des zweiten Hotdogs hin, damit Mycroft abbeißen konnte. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf Mycrofts Gesicht ab und er gab zustimmende Laute von sich, um zu bestätigen, dass es ihm schmeckte.

„Die mixen Honigsenf in die Soße, daher die süße Note. Passt gut zu der Chilisoße“, kommentierte Neil und verschlang den Rest mit wenigen Bissen. Sie teilten sich noch ein Bier und hörten Songs aus den 80ern. Schulter an Schulter saßen sie beieinander und sangen die Lieder mit, die sie kannten oder summten und tippten auf ihren Knien zum Takt. Mycroft lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und betrachtete das Gesicht seines Freundes von der Seite.

Ihre Herzen tanzten immer noch im gleichen Takt und doch auf verschiedenen Hochzeiten. Manche Wege konnte man nicht zurückgehen, wenn Grenzen einmal überschritten waren. Man konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Füße von selbst losliefen...

„Du siehst mich immer noch so an...“, flüsterte Neil irgendwann und begegnete Mycrofts Blick. Dieser wandte sich ab und räusperte sich, löste sich von der Wand. „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er ausweichend.

„Halb drei... mehr oder weniger...“

„Vielleicht sollten wir schlafen gehen...“, sagte Mycroft und strich mit den Fingern über die Falten der Wolldecke, auf der sie saßen. „Hast du noch eine zweite Decke?“

„Nein.“ Neil hatte ihn unentwegt angesehen. Der Alkohol machte sich hämmernd in Mycrofts Kopf bemerkbar und er hatte das Gefühl, weg zu müssen oder seine nächste Handlung – welche auch immer es sein mochte – würde sein Herz zum Stillstand bringen. Zu lange waren sie voneinander getrennt gewesen. Zu lange hatte er sich nach Nähe gesehnt, die er nun fast greifen konnte. Fast. Nur die Angst vor der unausweichlichen Abweisung nagte sich durch seine Gedanken.

Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach hinlegen und versuchen zu schlafen. Einfach hier den Abend für beendet erklären und ihn in angenehmer Erinnerung behalten. Er rutschte von der Matratze und ging in die Hocke, um das Radio auszuschalten. Mit einem Klick verstummte die Musik.

„Ich geh mal ins Bad...“

Er schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und schaltete das Licht an. Einen Moment geblendet blinzelte Mycroft irritiert und sah in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und die Müdigkeit saß ihm schmerzend im Nacken und den Schultern. Ein gequältes Seufzen rang sich aus seiner Kehle. Der Druck in seiner Brust ließ einfach nicht nach. Jedes Mal, wenn er Neil ansah, zog sich sein Magen zusammen. So war es immer gewesen. So würde es vielleicht immer sein. Aussichtslos. Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen.

Er erleichterte sich, wusch Hände und Gesicht und spülte ein paar Mal seinen Mund aus. Dann ging er zurück in das Zimmer. Das Bett war leer. Neil stand am Fenster und rauchte. Der Geruch von Nikotin vermischte sich mit dem von Tapetenleim und Honigsenf. Mycroft stellte sich neben ihn und griff nach Neils Hand, zog an der Zigarette und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen. Gute Freunde. Mehr nicht. Die besten vielleicht, die sich alles miteinander geteilt hatten. Oder zumindest das meiste.

Neil drückte die Zigarette auf dem Fensterbrett aus und drehte sich Mycroft zu, legte sanft seine Hand an dessen Wange. Mycroft schloss einen Moment die Augen, sog die Luft ein und versuchte die Aufregung, die in seinem Inneren rumorte, niederzuringen. Er schluckte schwer. Seine Hand strich wie von selbst über die an seiner Wange, drückte sie leicht. Neils Daumen strich über seine Unterlippe. Zweimal. Dreimal.

Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Mycroft. Ein Sprengsatz explodierte, entflammte ihre Synapsen, schickte Funken über ihre Haut. Sturzflug. Den Bann gebrochen zerrten Hände an Stoffen, legten Haut frei, die weiß im Mondschein leuchtete. Lippen trafen immer und immer wieder aufeinander, nur durch suchende Zungen unterbrochen, verzweifelt sehnsüchtige Laute erstickend.

Schiebend und ziehend fielen sie auf die Matratze, befreiten sich gegenseitig von den letzten Kleidungsstücken, die achtlos in der Dunkelheit des Raumes verloren gingen. Hände schoben sich fast schon zu grob über Mycrofts Brust, seine Rippen, krallten sich in das weiche Fleisch und hinterließen dunkle Streifen, die von der Nacht verschluckt wurden. Hart presste sich Neils Erektion gegen seinen Schenkel, glitten Finger fordernd über sein Glied.

Mycroft griff haltsuchend in das lange Haar des anderen. In seinem Kopf drehte und überschlug sich alles, als feuchte Lippen ihn umschlossen, die Hitze des Mundes ihn versengte. Unbekannte Laute stolperten aus seiner Kehle, Worte, deren Bedeutung er nicht verstand. Eine Schulter schob sich unter sein Knie, schob es hoch bis sein Fuß auf dem Rücken des anderen zum Liegen kam. Die raue Zunge leckte über die sensible Spitze seines Glieds und ein forscher Finger erkundete jeden Millimeter Haut, drängte sich vorsichtig in seinen Körper.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis es schmerzte, versuchte die ungewohnten Empfindungen zu sortieren. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper brannte in den Muskeln und wie von selbst bäumte er sich auf, drängte tiefer in den heißen Mund, hielt den Finger, der in reizte, umschlossen. Sein Atem ging flach und stoßweise. Er wollte mehr, wollte Erlösung, doch Neil ließ von ihm ab, entfernte sich etwas.

Nach Luft und Fassung ringend verfolgte Mycroft die Silhouette des anderen, hörte es rascheln, als er in die Sporttasche griff und etwas herauszog. Kurze Zeit später waren die Hände wieder auf seiner Haut, griffen nach seiner Hüfte und drehten den Körper auf die Seite. Mycroft folgte bebend der wortlosen Anweisung und legte sich auf den Bauch, ließ Neil seine Knie auseinanderschieben. Fordernd schoben sich glitschige Finger in sein Inneres, erst einer, dann zwei, glitten vor und zurück, während Neil gleichzeitig Küsse und Bisse auf seinem Rücken hinterließ.

Die Erregung wuchs und wuchs, sammelte sich in seinen Lenden. Wie ferngesteuert drängte er sich der Hand entgegen, seufzte verstört, als sie sich zurückzog. Heiß presste sich Neils Erektion an ihn, in ihn, ersetzte die Finger. Keuchend schnappte Mycroft nach Luft, grub die Hände in die Wolldecke. Ein paar Mal bewegte sich Neil langsam vor und zurück, bis sich der Körper unter ihm ausreichend an ihn angepasst hatte, variierte dann die Intensität seiner Stöße. Er stützte sich links und rechts neben Mycroft ab, schob einen Arm unter seine Schultern und vergrub den Kopf in seinem Nacken.

Schweiß glühte zwischen ihnen, ließ Haut geschmeidig über Haut gleiten. Mycroft griff über seine Schulter in die Haare des anderen, presste ihn eng an sich, verwob die Finger mit den blonden Strähnen. Er drehte ihm das Gesicht zu, verband ihre Münder in einem heißen Kuss, saugte gierig an Neils Lippen.

„Mikey...“, keuchte Neil neben Mycrofts Ohr, saugte sich an seinem Hals fest, ließ seine Zähne über die salzige Haut fahren. Er schob seine zweite Hand unter den anderen Körper, hob ein wenig das Becken und rieb über Mycrofts Erektion, die sich gegen die Matratze drängte. Er spürte, wie sich der Körper unter ihm anspannte, bis die Muskeln zitterten und ein dunkles Stöhnen von der Wolldecke unter ihnen verschluckt wurde. Heißes Sperma spritzte auf seine Hand, die Muskelkontraktion raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Auf beide Hände gestützt intensivierte er seine Bewegung, stieß verlangend in die heiße Enge bis auch er kam und zittrig keuchend den Wellen der Ekstase nachspürte. Die Stirn auf Mycrofts Rücken gelegt, atmete er schwer, küsste langsam über die klamme Haut. Dann ließ er sich neben den anderen auf die Matratze sinken und zog ihn in der gleichen Bewegung an sich, schlang beide Arme um ihn.

Gemeinsam horchten sie, wie sich ihrer beider Atem langsam beruhigte. Völlig erschöpft genoss Mycroft den Körper, der sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte, legte seine Hände auf die überkreuzten Unterarme auf seiner Brust. Sein Kopf war eigenartig leer. Aber das störte ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Nur langsam stellte sich die Realität wieder ein, nahm die Welt wieder Konturen an.

Obwohl er unendlich müde war, wagte er es nicht einzuschlafen, wollte nicht riskieren, aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen. Auch Neil schlief nicht. Er spürte seinen Atem im Nacken und die sachte Bewegung der Finger, die über die sich langsam abkühlende Haut streichelten. Erst als es bereits dämmerte, sank Mycroft in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

 

*

 

Zarte Küsse in seinem Nacken lockten Mycroft aus seinen Träumen. Sonnenlicht fiel ihm wärmend ins Gesicht. Er weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen, seufzte träge. Noch immer hielten ihn zwei Arme umschlungen, noch immer spürte er Neils warmen Körper an seinem. Das war alles, was er brauchte. Kein Grund aufzuwachen.

„Frohe Weihnachten“, hauchte Neil an seinem Ohr und Mycroft lächelte.

„Dir auch...“

„Willst du immer noch die Feiertage hier bleiben?“

„Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, befürchte ich. Ich kann mich kein Stück bewegen...“, erwiderte Mycroft und streichelte über die Arme des anderen. Neil schmunzelte an seinem Ohr, verteilte erneut Küsse wo auch immer seine Lippen Haut ertasteten.

„Ich würde ja den ganzen Tag mit dir hier liegen... aber ich muss pissen. Und duschen“, sagte er und zog seinen Arm unter Mycroft hervor. Schläfrig rappelte er sich auf, rutschte von der Matratze und kam auf die Beine. Gähnend ging er hinüber ins Badezimmer. Mycroft sah ihm nach und seufzte. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen. Da gab es nichts dran zu rütteln.

Müde betrachtete er das Chaos, dass sie im Zimmer hinterlassen hatten. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verteilt und der Teller, von dem sie gegessen hatte, stand neben dem Radio. Er streckte sich nach Letzterem, um es anzustellen. Der Moderator einer Morgenshow verkündete die Uhrzeit. Sieben Uhr vier. Weihnachten.

Mycroft setzte sich auf, schlang die Wolldecke um seinen nackten Körper und lehnte sich an die Wand. Es war das erste Weihnachten, das er fern von seiner Familie verbringen würde. Ob sie verärgert waren? Er hatte seinen Eltern nur einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem er erklärte, dass er einen Freund in Manchester besuchen würde und in ein paar Tagen wieder da sei. Wahrscheinlich waren sie außer sich vor Sorge...

Vor Sherlock hatte er seinen Ausflug nicht verheimlichen können. Blanke Wut war ihm aus den Augen seines jüngeren Bruders entgegengeschlagen. Sherlock hasste Weihnachten und er würde es noch mehr ohne seinen großen Bruder hassen. Wie ein Puffer hatte Mycroft schon sein ganzes Leben zwischen den Eltern und Sherlock gestanden, die harschen Worte beider Parteien abgefedert, gefilterte, zwischen ihnen vermittelt. Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Seit Oktober ging er an die Oxford University. Als er für die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren war, hatte er Neils Brief gefunden.

_Kommst du Weihnachten nach Manchester?_

Er hatte beim Bahnhof angerufen und sich nach den Fahrtzeiten erkundigt. Da der nächste Zug in weniger als einer Stunde ging, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, direkt loszueilen. Den Brief an seine Eltern zu schreiben und ein paar Dinge einzupacken hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert. Gerade als er das Haus verlassen wollte, hatte Sherlock sich ihm jedoch in den Weg gestellt.

Auch wenn Mycroft nicht über Neil gesprochen hatte, fiel es seinem Bruder nicht schwer, das Vorhaben zu durchschauen. Sie hatten sich unnötigerweise gestritten und einander Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die nicht hätten sein müssen. Sherlock neigte manchmal zu Wutausbrüchen, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Das hatte sich nicht geändert, seit Mycroft zur Universität ging. Er konnte ihn sogar verstehen, denn sie hatten sich drei Monate lang nicht gesehen. Neben der Wut in seinen Augen hatte Mycroft auch die Einsamkeit gesehen, die der Jüngere nur schlecht verbarg. Und noch etwas... Eifersucht.

Da Sherlock nie andere Kinder zum Spielen um sich herum hatte, war das wohl normal. Elf Jahre waren sie quasi unzertrennlich gewesen und nun nahm ihm ein Außenstehender seinen einzigen Freund weg. Mycroft tat das leid. Aber er wusste auch, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte zwischen ihnen. Sherlock musste sich seinen Platz in der Welt suchen und lernen, sich allein genug zu sein.

Im Radio spielten sie Weihnachtsklassiker unterbrochen von aktuellen Hits. Mycroft strich sich durch die Haare und blickte aus dem vorhanglosen Fenster. Graue Wolken hingen am Himmel, Donner grollte. Es würde wohl auch heute nicht schneien. In den Nachrichten sprach man von einem überdurchschnittlich warmen Winter und erhöhtem Niederschlag.

„Alle Träume werden hinweggespült...“, sagte Neil leise als die ersten Regentropfen auf dem Fenstersims aufschlugen. Nackt stand er im Türrahmen und rubbelte seine Haare trocken. Er ging zum Fenster und steckte sich eine Kippe an, zog daran und stieß langsam den Rauch aus. Mycroft ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er schälte sich aus der Wolldecke und stellte sich hinter Neil, legte seine Hände auf die schmalen Hüften und küsste seine Schulter, den Geruch von Duschgel in der Nase.

„Ich rieche nach dir...“, stellte Mycroft mit einem Schmunzeln fest und fuhr mit den Fingern hauchzart die Wirbelsäule des anderen hinunter, beobachtete, wie sich Gänsehaut bildete. Neil wandte sich ihm zu, küsste seine Wange, den Mundwinkel, die Unterlippe.

„Du riechst nach Sex“, erwiderte Neil.

Der Tag verging wie im Rausch. Trotz Regen verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit in den Straßen Manchesters, besuchten einen Weihnachtsmarkt, tranken heiße Schokolade und aßen Bratäpfel. Sie streiften durch die Straßen und die Parks, mieden die typischen Touristenziele. Neil zeigte Mycroft die Orte, an denen er groß geworden war, wo er zur Schule gegangen war, all die geheimen Ecken und Winkel, die nur Einheimische kannten.

Mit der Dunkelheit kehrten sie zurück in die leere Wohnung, füllten sie mit Wärme und Gelächter, fielen ungestüm übereinander her und konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen, selbst als sie zu erschöpft waren, sich zu bewegen. Mycroft fühlte sich leicht und frei und wünschte sich, dass dieser Tag nie enden würde. Zu lange hatte er es sich genauso erhofft. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne Neil sein, überlegte mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, was er tun konnte, damit sie sich in Zukunft öfters sehen würden.

Versonnen streichelte er die blonden Haarsträhnen aus Neils Stirn, der schlafend auf seinem Schoß lag. Er könnte hierher ziehen und auf die Victoria University gehen. Sie könnten zusammenleben – vielleicht nicht ausgerechnet in dieser Wohnung, aber das würden sie dann sehen. Manchester war nicht übel, aber das war ohnehin nebensächlich, solange sie zusammen waren.

„...an...“, murmelte Neil im Schlaf und erwachte durch den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, rieb sich die Augen und sah Mycroft irritiert an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Verlorenes an sich.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du hast geträumt...“

Statt zu antworten, brummte Neil nur mürrisch und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, zog die Decke bis unters Kinn. Mycroft schmiegte sich schmunzelnd an ihn und wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als er weggestoßen wurde.

„Du bist zu warm.“

Resignierend drehte er sich um und versuchte etwas mehr Abstand auf der schmalen Matratze zu halten, damit sein Freund in Ruhe schlafen konnte. Sie würden ein größeres Bett brauchen.

 

*

 

Als Mycroft erwachte, schlief Neil noch. Er ging duschen, zog sich an und nahm die Hausschlüssel aus Neils Hose, die achtlos auf dem Boden lag. In einer Bäckerei in der Nähe holte er ein paar Muffins und zwei Becher Kaffee. Was sie wohl heute machen würden? Eigentlich hätte er auch nichts dagegen, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen, aber vielleicht hatte Neil bereits andere Pläne für sie.

Er schloss die Tür auf und trat leise in die Wohnung, stellte seine Mitbringsel auf den Boden und beugte sich über seinen Freund, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. Erschrocken riss dieser die Augen auf und riss den Arm hoch, wie um sich zu verteidigen. Die Panik in seinen Augen wich, als er Mycroft erkannte.

„Du hast mich erschreckt...“, sagte er mit hohler Stimme, dann drehte er sich wieder mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und vergrub sich unter der Wolldecke.

„Entschuldige...“ Seufzend setzte Mycroft sich neben ihn, „ich hab dir Kaffee mitgebracht...“, sagte er und blickte auf die Becher zwischen seinen Füßen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe.“

Vor den Kopf gestoßen stand Mycroft auf und stellte sich mit einem Becher ans Fenster. Er sah hinaus auf die nassen Straßen und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, rauchte und sah immer wieder hinüber zu dem Schlafenden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach schlecht geschlafen und deshalb schlechte Laune... trotzdem fühlte es sich nicht gut an, derart angepöbelt zu werden.

Da Neil offensichtlich nicht vorhatte, bald aufzustehen, kramte er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche, setzte sich unter das Fenster auf den Boden und begann zu lesen. Ein paar Mal bewegte sich Neil, schien aufzuwachen, drehte sich aber nur um und schlief weiter. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge, die Augen huschten unter den Lidern hin und her. Er träumte. Wahrscheinlich nichts Gutes.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Erschrocken riss Neil den Kopf hoch und sah sich gehetzt um. Sein Blick fiel auf Mycroft, der ihn verwundert und fragend musterte.

„ _Fuck_ “, fluchend rappelte er sich auf, schlüpfte in seine Jean und zog sich seinen ausgeleierten Pullover über, strich die Haare notdürftig mit den Fingern nach hinten. Er schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und war schon fast aus der Tür raus, als Mycroft fragte, wo er hinging.

„Bin gleich zurück. Bleib hier“, forderte er und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Mycroft beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Seinem Instinkt folgend ging er Neil hinterher. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Besucher unten an der Tür treffen. Ob es jemand war, der Ärger bedeutete? Hatte Neil Schwierigkeiten? Dann hätte er mit ihm darüber reden können, dachte Mycroft und ging die Treppen hinunter, bemüht nicht allzu viel Krach zu machen.

Er hörte zwei Stimmen leise aber energisch reden, streiten. Auf halber Höhe zum Erdgeschoss blieb er stehen und sah hinunter. Dort stand Neil gegen die Wand gepresst. Ein Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren und breiten Schultern hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und drohte ihm mit erhobener Faust. Doch Neil schien keine Angst zu haben, er legte den Kopf schief und lächelte traurig. Seine Lippe blutete. Mycrofts Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast?“, blaffte der andere. Mycroft wollte aufspringen und dazwischen gehen, aber seine Füße verweigerten ihm den Dienst. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, hielt ihn fest. Er beobachtete, wie Neil sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht wischte, wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinablief. Der Unbekannte ließ von ihm ab und etwas in seiner Körperhaltung veränderte sich. Resignation drückte auf seine Schultern.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Neil. Wir sind fertig“, sagte er ruhig und wandte sich schließlich ab.

„Ethan...“

Das leise Flehen in seiner Stimme hallte in Mycrofts Ohren wider. Sein Kopf war leer und seine Hände zitterten. Als er aufsah, stand Neil ein paar Stufen unter ihm, so dass sie fast auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Stumm starrten sie einander an. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später ging Neil an ihm vorbei die Treppe hinauf in die Wohnung. Mycroft stand auf und folgte ihm mit weichen Knien.

Er schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Sein Freund stand wieder am Fenster und rauchte. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er ihn tonlos, doch der andere zuckte nur mit den Achseln ohne ihn anzusehen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, ok?“

„Nicht ok. Neil, was ist los?“, wollte Mycroft wissen und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Lass mich los, verdammt noch mal! Misch dich nicht ein!“

Mycroft lehnte sich an die Wand und der Geruch von Tapetenleim stach ihm in die Nase. Sein Blick ruhte auf Neils Kreuz, versuchte ihn zu durchleuchten, zu verstehen, zu lesen was sein Freund ihm nicht mitteilen wollte. _Es ist so offensichtlich! Du willst es nur nicht wahrhaben,_ spottete eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Aber er wollte es hören, wollte Gewissheit haben.

„...liebst du ihn?“

Kein _liebst du mich?_ , denn die Antwort darauf würde er nicht verkraften. Ein Zucken ging durch die Finger, die sich an der Kippe festhielten. Den Blick weiter starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet, schwieg Neil.

_Sag was!_ , schrie eine Stimme in Mycrofts Innerem. Doch es kam keine Reaktion. Er hatte das Gefühl, immer kleiner zu werden, immer unbedeutender. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. In purer Verzweiflung griff er nach der Schulter des anderen, drehte ihn zu sich. Wortlos bat er um eine Erklärung, irgendetwas, das verhinderte, dass er hier und jetzt auseinanderfiel.

Neil kicherte freudlos, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, die Pupillen dunkel wie schwarze Löcher. „Ich fühle nichts, Mikey... gar nichts. Da...“, er tippte sich mit den Fingern auf die Brust, „ist kein Platz für dich. Da gibt es nichts für dich zu holen. Also misch dich nicht ein. Geh nach Hause, Mikey... leb dein Leben in deiner heilen Welt.“

Also ging Mycroft.

Und ließ nur ein paar Scherben zurück.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	7. Eingang

Unschlüssig stand Greg vor dem Eingang des Hauses, die Hand wenige Zentimeter über dem Klingelbrett schwebend. Das Herz schlug nervös in seiner Brust und die nörgelnde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf gab keine Ruhe. Seit geraumer Zeit widersprach sie sich im Sekundentakt selbst. Erst versuchte sie, ihn in seinem Vorhaben zu bestärken, dann, ihn zurückzuhalten und zum Umkehren zu bringen. Aber nun stand er hier. Das große weiß getünchte Haus wie ein unüberwindbarer Berg. Warmer Lichtschein drang durch die Fenster und im Inneren hörte er Klaviermusik.

In der Dunkelheit zirpten die Grashüpfer ihr Abendlied. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und eine elegante Mondsichel thronte am Himmel. Wie ein fast geschlossenes Auge, das das emsige Leben in Londons Straßen beobachtete. Greg ließ die Hand sinken und schaute hinauf, wie um eine Antwort auf ungestellte Fragen zu erhalten. Wie lange er hier schon stand, konnte er nicht sagen. Den Mut, den er sich dadurch aufzubauen erhoffte, dass er sich Worte zurecht legte, sein Lächeln übte, sich ermahnte, er selbst zu sein, sankt mit jeder Sekunde tiefer in die Abgründe einer Unsicherheit, die er so schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in seine Jugend, in Zeiten, in denen ihm das Spielen mit Blicken noch so unglaublich leicht gefallen war. Als ihm jede Reaktion recht gewesen war, so lange es überhaupt eine gegeben hatte. Ob ihm Freude oder Wut entgegengeschlagen war, war damals von niederer Bedeutung gewesen. Nur Stille hatte er nicht ertragen können.

Stille, die ihn nun anzog wie ein Magnet. Stille hinter tiefblauen Augen und einer Maske, die er nicht zu durchschauen vermochte. Selbst Stille hinter den Worten, die zwar mit ihm gewechselt wurden, doch nichts weiter waren als ein Teil des Kostüms, das der andere in der Öffentlichkeit trug. All das vornehme Gehabe, die Strenge, das von oben herab Schauen ließ in Greg eine Saite anklingen, die nach Widerstand schrie. Die den Rebellen wach rüttelte, den er einst im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Aber da war auch die andere Stimme, die Vernunft, die Nörglerin. Die Stimme, die ihn seinen Karriereweg hindurch begleitete und ihn auf den Boden der alltäglichen Tatsachen gezogen hatte. Aber wer immer auf dem Boden blieb hatte nichts, was ihn aus der Lethargie des Alltags riss...

Selbst die Aussicht auf einen Misserfolg war besser als das ewige Verharren in Bewegungslosigkeit. Nie zuvor war es so schwierig gewesen. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so viele Gedanken um Konsequenzen gemacht. Wann hatte sich das geändert? Seit Stephanie hatte es keinen anderen Menschen in seinem Leben gegeben, um den er sich bemüht hatte. Bemühen wollte. Und dann hatte sie ihn betrogen, sich losgesagt als wäre ihre gemeinsame Geschichte nichts weiter als ein schöner Traum gewesen. Warum nun gerade von Mycroft Holmes solch eine Faszination ausging, konnte Greg beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Mit seiner bisexuellen Orientierung war Greg immer offen und ehrlich umgegangen und war deswegen nie auf Probleme gestoßen. Sicherlich gehörte da eine Menge Glück zu – oder es lag daran, dass ihn die Meinung anderer Leute reichlich wenig interessierte. Allerdings war er auch noch nie in die Versuchung gekommen, etwas mit einem Arbeitskollegen anzufangen. Nun arbeitete Mycroft zwar nicht im Yard, dennoch hatten sein Büro und Gregs Abteilung gelegentlich miteinander zu tun. Wenn es dann darum ging, wer das Sagen hatte, war Greg klar im Nachteil und er hasste es, wenn man ihm in seine Arbeit hineinredete. Insbesondere wenn es um Anweisungen von außerhalb des Yards ging.

Aber eigentlich spielte das alles im Moment keine Rolle, denn das Gefühl, das sich in seinen Eingeweiden festgesetzt hatte, verging nicht. Er wollte der seltsamen Faszination nachgehen, die der andere Mann in ihm auslöste, wollte sehen, ob es ihm gelingen würde, an der blank polierten Oberfläche zu kratzen und etwas von dem wahren Menschen darunter zu entdecken. Schon einmal war er vor dieser Option weggerannt, hatte nicht zulassen können, sich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Er war dieser Tür ausgewichen, weil er, als er das erste Mal durch sie hindurchgetreten war, um ein Haar die Kontrolle über sich verloren hätte. Allein die Verletzungen, die beide an jenem Tag davon getragen, und die Stille, die in Mycrofts Augen gelegen hatte, hatten ihn zurückgehalten. Greg hatte nicht hier her zurückkommen und dafür garantieren können, dass er sich nicht einfach genommen hätte, was er wollte. Den letzten Schritt wagen und im freien Fall nicht an Morgen denken. Aber es hätte nicht funktioniert. Zu sehr hatte die nörgelnde Stimme in ihm gewütet und nicht zugelassen, dass er seine Welt aufs Spiel setzte. Wer wusste schon, in welch einer Hölle er aufwachen würde, wenn Mycroft ihn ablehnen und vernichten würde. Vielleicht war mehr als nur sein Job in Gefahr. Selbst die zarte Freundschaft, die er glaubte zwischen ihnen zu wähnen, wäre vielleicht nicht in der Lage, einen solchen Riss zu kitten.

Greg legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief die Nachtluft ein. Ein letztes Mal sah er hinauf zu den Sternen und der Mondsichel, dann drückte er auf den Knopf am Klingelbrett. In ihm breitete sich eine eigenartige Ruhe aus. Jede Faser seines Körpers wartete darauf, dass die Tür geöffnet werden würde, auf den Blick gespannt, der ihn empfangen würde.

Die Überraschung blitzte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Mycrofts Augen auf, als dieser dann in der Tür stand. Mindestens genauso schnell schloss sich die Fassade des Mannes gewohnheitsmäßig, maskierte den Privatmenschen. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, hielt jedoch inne und Greg konnte förmlich hören, wie die üblichen Worte des Beamten auf dessen Zunge tanzten, doch er hielt sie zurück, überdachte sie und formulierte sie um, bevor er sprach.

„Greg.“

Die zwangslose Anrede jagte dem Detective Inspector einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war mehr Feststellung als Frage und Greg hätte ewig über sämtliche Nuancen sinnieren können, die dem Wort, das sein Namen war, innewohnten. Sein Atem vibrierte in seiner Kehle und für einen winzigen Moment befürchtete er, dass kein Ton aus seinem Mund herauskommen würde.

„Hi“, sagte er schlicht, „kann ich reinkommen?“

Alles schien in Zeitlupe zu verlaufen. Das kurze Zögern in Mycrofts Antwort erstreckte sich über Minuten in Gregs Kopf, neckte ihn, reizte ihn, peinigte ihn ein wenig, bevor es sich in Mona Lisas zaghaftes Lächeln verwandelte. Mycroft trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Weg frei zu geben, wies gleichzeitig mit der Hand ins Innere des unüberwindbaren Berges. Noch einmal holte Greg tief Luft, stieß alle Zweifel von sich und trat durch den Eingang in Mycrofts Wohnung.

 

+++

 

tbc


	8. Regenschirm

„Ich hasse dich!“, brüllte es und schlug die Tür zu. Schweigend starrte Mycroft auf den weißen Lack, wohl wissend, dass sein Bruder auf der anderen Seite lehnte, brodelnd vor Zorn. Er hatte es nicht anders erwartet, denn Sherlock hatte jeden Grund dazu.

Sein kleiner Bruder neigte zu Wutausbrüchen. Dieser Umstand war noch schlimmer geworden, seit Mycroft die Universität abgeschlossen hatte und in seine eigene Wohnung gezogen war. Nun sahen sie sich lediglich zu Familienfesten.

Sie sprachen selten miteinander. Weder zu Briefen noch zu Telefonaten ließen sie sich hinreißen. Als ob es darum ginge, zu zeigen, wer den längeren Atem hatte. Mycroft wusste, dass er es sein würde. Auch wenn das Band, das zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder bestand, fadenscheinig war, so zeigte ihm das doch nur, wie sehr sie einander fehlten.

Aber das war eine Tatsache, die er nicht weiter zu erörtern gedachte. Allein hierher zu kommen, war jedes Mal eine Qual, denn er wusste, dass er wieder gehen würde. Gehen musste. So weit weg und so lange wie möglich. Nein, nein, so wie es jetzt war, aggressiv und voller Abneigung, war es gut. War es sicher. Für ihn. Aber am meisten für Sherlock.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die linkische Gestalt seines Bruders, der nun fast schon so groß war wie er selbst. Die schlaksigen Glieder, die ungezähmten Locken, blaue Adern unter Haut so weiß wie Seidenpapier. Die langen Finger, die sich unablässig bewegten; die Violine spielten, selbst wenn er das Instrument nicht in Händen hielt.

Doch am schlimmsten war das Quecksilber, das um die dunklen Pupillen floss. Wie es den Himmel in zehn verschiedenen Blautönen widerspiegelte und dunkelgrün wurde, wenn Sherlock einen mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern ansah. Es war so leicht, sich darin zu verlieren, dass Mycroft es vorzog, seinem Bruder nicht mehr direkt in die Augen zu sehen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Es kostete zu viel Energie.

Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass es Sherlock bisher nicht gelungen war, ihn zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Das Spiel der Deduktion hatten sie oft genug gespielt und Mycroft wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder mehr als fähig war, zu beobachten, was andere Menschen nicht sahen, zu analysieren, zu katalogisieren und die Daten in seinem Gedächtnispalast unterzubringen, wo sie für ewig bleiben würden, wenn er das wollte.

Er war so stolz gewesen, als Sherlock endlich begriffen hatte, wie er Erinnerungen und Gedanken speichern konnte und nie wieder eine Information missen würde. Sicherlich würde ihm das in Zukunft nicht nur dabei helfen, seine anderen Fähigkeiten zu potenzieren, sondern auch dabei, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, das sich unter den Locken verbarg.

Die Unruhe, die den jüngeren Holmes umhertrieb, mochte eine Begleiterscheinung der Pubertät sein, doch Mycroft ahnte, das mehr dahinter steckte. Nur ein weiterer Grund, ihre Verbindung so locker und unbeschwert wie möglich zu gestalten, Sherlock nicht zu blockieren und an sich zu binden wie einen Hund. Die Faszination, die sein kleiner Bruder ihm gegenüber immer an den Tag gelegt hatte, wenn sie zusammen gespielt hatten, gehörte zu Mycrofts liebsten Erinnerungen.

Aber das war alles, was von diesen Augenblicken noch übrig war. Erinnerungen. Jeder Emotion beraubt. Heruntergebrochen auf kalte, klare Fakten.

 

*

 

Am Abend saßen sie zusammen mit den Eltern im Esszimmer. Mycroft erzählte von seiner neuen Stelle. Das stolze Lächeln und Nicken der Eltern hinterließ ein wohliges Glühen auf seinen Wangen. Eigentlich machte er sich nichts aus Lob, aber diesmal war es ihm wichtig. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht und den Job bekommen, auf den er seit Jahren hingearbeitet hatte. Mit Kusshand hatten sie ihn eingestellt und schon jetzt hieß es auf den Fluren und hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass man ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen würde.

Er lächelte und bedankte sich höflich. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Sherlock, der mit der Gabel lustlos Erbsen über seinen Teller schob, verriet ihm, dass aus dieser Richtung kein weiterer Kommentar zu erwarten war. Den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch und den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, schien sein jüngerer Bruder weggetreten zu sein. Mummy verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, stand auf und ging in die Küche, um den Nachtisch zu holen. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, gegen die Wand aus jugendlicher Ignoranz anzukämpfen.

„Wie geht’s deinem _Freund_?“, fragte Sherlock irgendwann in einem entsetzlich gelangweilten Tonfall, doch sein provozierender Blick sprach Bände. Augenblicklich sank die Raumtemperatur um mehrere Grad ab. Mycroft sah mit an, wie sich sein Vater versteifte, wie sein Gesicht bleich wurde. Geräuschlos sog Mycroft die Luft ein, hielt den Atem an und zählte bis zehn. Dann lächelte er seinen Bruder an.

„Ich weiß leider nicht, von wem du sprichst, Sherlock. Wie dir nicht entgangen sein dürfte, war ich mit dem Studium und der Arbeitssuche ausreichend beschäftigt und hatte keine Gelegenheit, mich anderweitig zu vergnügen.“ Mycrofts Stimme schnitt in die Luft zwischen ihnen. Das einzige und letzte Mal, als von jenem _Freund_ die Rede gewesen war – vor genau drei Jahren und einem Tag – hatte Mycroft wie ein begossener Pudel plötzlich vor der Haustür gestanden.

Weder die Eltern noch Sherlock hatten mit ihm gerechnet, da er sich aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte und nach Manchester gefahren war. Allein Sherlock hatte davon gewusst, hatte versucht, ihn aufzuhalten und sich schrecklich mit Mycroft gestritten. Doch nichts hatte geholfen. Im Nachhinein bereute Mycroft es, nicht auf seinen kleinen Bruder gehört zu haben. Er hatte ihn erstaunt, dass Sherlock die wenigen Informationen, die er gehabt hatte – alles, was er aus Mycrofts Erscheinung hatte deduzieren können – nicht mit den Eltern geteilt hatte. Sie waren ahnungslos gewesen.

Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, der nicht mehr als einen Blick gebraucht hatte, um das Ausmaß der Katastrophe, vor dem Mycroft geflohen war, zu begreifen. Die Ringe unter den geröteten Augen, das notdürftig gerichtete Haar, die leicht gebeugte Haltung. Nie zuvor hatte Sherlock seinen Bruder in solch einer Verfassung gesehen. Ihre Eltern hatten nichts davon registriert. Geschlagene dreiundvierzig Minuten lang hatten sie ihm eine Standpauke gehalten, was ihm einfiele an Heilig Abend nach Manchester zu fahren, ohne vorher mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen.

Und wer war überhaupt dieser ominöse Freund, zu dem er gefahren war?

„Wir sind keine Freunde mehr.“ Das war die einzige Stellungnahme, die Mycroft zu dem Vorfall abgegeben hatte, den Blick starr auf die Hände in seinem Schoß geheftet.

„Habt ihr euch getrennt?“ Sherlocks Stimme hatte seltsam fremd geklungen. Nur beiläufig hatte Mycroft wahrgenommen, wie die Köpfe der Eltern zu seinem jüngeren Bruder gehuscht waren und dann wieder zu ihm. Blicke hatten ihn durchbohrt, auf seiner Haut gebrannt wie ausgedrückte Zigarettenspitzen. Die Leere in seinem Inneren hatte sich zunehmend mit Tränen gefüllt. Keine einzige hatte seine Augen erreicht.

Über diese Sache wurde nicht mehr gesprochen. Zumindest nicht vor den Eltern. Stillschweigend waren sie übereingekommen, dass ein derartiges Verhalten ein Ausrutscher sein musste und nicht der Mühe wert war. Bis heute war Mycroft sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob damit sein Ausflug nach Manchester oder seine in Frage gestellte Sexualität gemeint war. Oder beides. Er wollte es nicht wissen.

Sherlock schon.

Jede Nacht hatte er an Mycrofts Tür geklopft, doch dieser hatte nicht geantwortet. Irgendwann war Sherlock einfach ins Zimmer gekommen, der stillen Abwehr überdrüssig. Mycroft hatte auf seinem Bett gelegen, leer und schweigsam, sich nicht gerührt, als sich die Matratze neben ihm senkte und sich eine warme Hand auf sein Kreuz legte. Vielleicht waren Stunden auf diese Art vergangen, er hätte es nicht sagen können, aber das war die erste Nacht, in der er wieder hatte schlafen können.

Zwei Tage später war Sherlock wieder in sein Zimmer gekommen, hatte die Tür geschlossen und sich auf das Bett gesetzt. Dieses Mal hatte sich Mycroft ihm zugewandt, in das Gesicht seines Bruders gestarrt. Das Mondlicht hatte sich in seinen Augen gebrochen. Kein Wort hatten sie gewechselt. Aber auch in jener Nacht hatte Mycroft schlafen können, ohne an Neil zu denken.

Erst drei Tage später hatte sich das Ganze wiederholt. Nur diesmal hatte sich Sherlock zu ihm ins Bett gelegt, sich an ihn geschmiegt und den Arm um den älteren Bruder gelegt. Die Stirn gegen Mycrofts Nacken gedrückt, hatte er nur vier Worte gesprochen, vier Worte, die endlich den Damm brachen und die Tränen an die Oberfläche treten ließen.

„Es tut mir leid...“

Damit hatte sich das Thema erledigt. Mycroft war zurück zum Campus gefahren, um sein Studium fortzusetzen und hatte Sherlock zurückgelassen. Wieder einmal. Der Blick des Dreizehnjährigen hatte ihn seltsam berührt. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sich von der Familie verabschiedet hatte, um für längere Zeit weg zu sein, aber diesmal war es anders. Mehr als sonst hatte Mycroft das Gefühl gehabt, etwas von sich zurückzulassen. Etwas Wichtiges. Etwas, das er nicht aus der Hand hätte geben sollen. Hätte geben dürfen.

Dieses vertraut-fremde Gefühl der Leere hatte sich in seinem Herzen eingenistet, hatte ohne sein Zutun einen eigenen Raum in seinem Gedächtnis geschaffen, der sich zunehmend mit Bildern füllte. Bilder, die mit Empfindungen gespickt waren. Empfindungen, die er nicht fühlen durfte. Es war, als hätte er die Teile, aus denen Sherlock zusammengesetzt war, auseinandergerissen und aufgeteilt. Da war William Sherlock Scott Holmes, sein jüngerer Bruder mit all seinen Daten, all seinen Nummern, seinem Lebenslauf. Technisch, Kategorisch, Faktisch.

Und da war Sherlock, Locki, dieses kleine Wunder, dieser strebsame Geist, der ihm so ähnlich war und doch völlig anders. Da war das Lachen und Weinen, das Jauchzen und Toben. Da war das Gefühl der dunklen Locken unter seinen Fingern, der Geruch seiner Haut, die spiegelglatte Oberfläche seiner Augen, die über die Tiefe der Pupillen hinwegtäuschte. Da waren Hände, die nach ihm griffen, Halt suchend, neckend, schlagend, kneifend. Mehr als die Erinnerung hinter jeder Berührung hatte er das jeweilige Gefühl dazu abgespeichert. Sentimentalität. Nichts weiter. Und doch alles.

Alles.

Alles.

Es durfte nicht sein. Sentimentalität war eine gefährliche Geliebte, die einem das Herz herausriss, sobald man seine Deckung fallen ließ. Aber es war ohnehin nutzlos. So ein Herz. Nichts als Ärger hatte man mit dem Ding. Daher hatte Mycroft es zu den anderen Dingen gesperrt, die er nicht sehen, nicht fühlen _wolltekonntedurfte_.

So sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte, jedes Mal war es Sherlock gelungen mit nur einem Blick die Wälle einzureißen, ihn zu entblößen, seine guten Vorsätze auseinanderzunehmen, ohne sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren zu sein. Zumindest hoffte Mycroft inständig, dass Sherlock nie die Macht erkennen würde, die er über seinen Bruder hatte. Jede Nacht in dem gemeinsamen Elternhaus war ein Spießrutenlauf, ein Tanz auf heißen Kohlen. Doch statt die wortlosen Hinweise zu begreifen und sich zu distanzieren, schienen sie Sherlock nur noch mehr anzustacheln.

Je mehr Mycroft sich distanzierte, desto mehr Aufmerksamkeit forderte Sherlock. Jede Reaktion war ihm recht. Ein Blick, ein Lächeln, eine Berührung. Irgendeine Form von Kontakt, die ihm verdeutlichte, dass er nicht allein in dieser Welt war. Dass sein großer Bruder immer an seiner Seite war. Als das Echo immer stiller wurde, fand Sherlock andere Wege, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Chaos und Krawall folgten ihm wie Schatten. Nicht nur zu Hause, sondern überall, wo er hinging. Es spielte keine Rolle, solange die Schandtaten zu seinem Bruder vordrangen.

Hauptsache es erfolge _irgendeine_ Reaktion. Als auch diese abnahmen, da Mycroft sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste als einfach alles wegzuschließen, was sich ihm an Emotionen aufdrängte, da begann etwas in Sherlock zu zerbrechen. Es gab nur ganz kleine Hinweise, winzige Risse in der Oberfläche, die für keinen sichtbar waren. Nicht einmal für Mycroft. Anfangs.

Anfangs schien Sherlock sein Rebellendasein auszuleben. Immer öfter hörte man von Diebstählen, Vandalismus, neuerdings von leichten Drogen. Systematische Selbstzerstörung mit gerade einmal sechzehn Jahren. Wo sollte das hinführen?

Als er Sherlock an diesem Abend mit einem Joint hinter der Gartenlaube erwischt hatte, hatte er für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren. Das Klatschen seiner Hand in Sherlocks Gesicht hatte in jedem seiner Knochen widergehallt. Betörendes Prickeln unter der Haut. Er griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Bruders, als dieser versuchte, an ihm vorbeizustürmen, zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid...“

Das Gesicht in die Locken drückend wiederholte er die Worte immerzu, bis sie lediglich ein tonloses Krächzen waren. Wie versteinert stand Sherlock in seinen Armen, bevor ihn ein heftiges Beben schüttelte und er seinen großen Bruder umschlang, die dünnen Finger in das teure Jackett gekrallt.

Als die Dunkelheit sich in Mycroft regte; als sie ihre vielen Tentakel gierig nach dem Jungen in seinen Armen ausgestreckte, ihn zu verschlingen drohte; als das unbändige Verlangen an der Tür in seinem Inneren rüttelte und sie aus den Angeln riss, griff Mycroft grob in die Locken des Jungen, zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Wilde Glut brannte in seinen Augen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Der Anflug von Angst im Kaleidoskop aus _SilberBlauGrün_ jagte reines Adrenalin durch seine Adern. Nur einmal, nur dieses eine Mal.

Ein bestialisches Knurren kämpfte sich aus seiner Kehle, verebbte in Sekundenbruchteilen in der Dunkelheit.

Auch im Nachhinein wusste Mycroft nicht, was schlimmer war. Die Angst in Sherlocks Augen oder die Enttäuschung, als er ihn von sich weggestoßen hatte.

„Ich hasse dich!“

_Gut so. Hör nicht auf damit. Dann kann ich dich besser beschützen._

Draußen prasselte der Regen an die Scheiben. Mycroft nahm seine Tasche mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er für die Reise nach Hause gepackt hatte, griff nach seinem Regenschirm und verließ das Haus. Er spannte den Schirm auf und lauschte dem Geräusch der Tropfen, die auf das gespannte Nylon schlugen.

Er würde Sherlock beschützen so gut es ging. Vor der Welt, vor sich selbst und am allermeisten vor seinem großen Bruder, der ihn mehr liebte als er durfte.

 

+++

tbc

 


	9. Kalte Füße

Unschlüssig stand Mycroft in seinem Wohnzimmer. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte er in dem Sessel gesessen, in dem nun sein Gast Platz genommen hatte, und hatte Zeitung gelesen. Sein Rotwein stand auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel, halb geleert, der herbsüße Geschmack noch immer auf seiner Zunge. Ihm schwirrte ein wenig der Kopf, doch bezweifelte er, dass das am Alkohol lag.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?“, fragte er mit hohler Stimme, sich an die Gastgeberetikette erinnernd.

Greg war angespannt. Er trug noch immer seinen Mantel und hatte die Hände auf den Armlehnen abgelegt, wirkte dabei, als wolle er jeden Moment aufspringen und das Weite suchen. Vielleicht war das tatsächlich der Fall.

„Äh... ja, gern“, antwortete der Detective Inspector schließlich mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu Mycroft. Sogleich wandte er den Blick wieder ab, fuhr sich mit der Hand über Mund und Kinn. Nervosität. Offensichtlich war Greg hergekommen, um über irgend etwas zu sprechen, auch wenn er das noch mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte. Seine Körpersprache eilte ihm voraus.

Mycroft ging in die Küche, dankbar für den Moment der räumlichen Trennung. Aus dem Hängeschrank nahm er ein Weinglas, goss etwas von dem Merlot ein und stellte die Flasche wieder auf die Arbeitsfläche. In Hochgeschwindigkeit rasten sämtliche Themen durch Mycrofts Kopf, wegen denen der Detective Inspector zu ihm gekommen sein könnte. Ganz automatisch sortierte er die eher unwahrscheinlichen Möglichkeiten aus.

Es hatte nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun, denn in diesem Fall hätte Greg wohl einfach angerufen. Es musste sich um eine relativ spontane Aktion handeln, da er sich sonst vorher angemeldet hätte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Mycroft zu Hause war. Spontanität gleich Impulsivität. Schuldgefühle? Mit einem winzigen Lächeln dachte Mycroft an die Eisdiele zurück, in deren Gefrierkammer sie sich versehentlich eingeschlossen hatten.

Greg hatte Wiedergutmachung geschworen, nachdem Mycroft für den gesamten angefallenen Schaden aufgekommen war. Natürlich wusste Mycroft, dass der Detective Inspector im Monat kaum genug verdiente, um das Geld ohne Weiteres entbehren zu können. Allerdings war ihm das auch gar nicht wichtig. Er würde sich hüten, es zuzugeben, doch hatte er an jenem Abend so viel Spaß gehabt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jeden Penny war es wert gewesen, wenn Mycroft dem Erlebten ein Preisschild anhängen musste. Aber das gedachte er nicht zu tun.

Sie waren Freunde. _Freunde_. Ein Wort, das Mycroft schon so lange nicht mehr in den Mund genommen und als eine Tatsache empfunden hatte. Wieder im Wohnzimmer stellte er das Glas auf den Tisch, nahm sein eigenes vom Beistelltisch und deutete ein kurzes Anstoßen an.

„Avignonesi Desiderio Merlot aus dem Jahre 2008. Hätte ich Besuch erwartet, hätte ich wohl einen anderen Wein aufgemacht“, erklärte Mycroft und lächelte schmal.

„Tut mir leid“, entgegnete Greg, der nicht sicher war, was diese Aussage zu bedeuten hatte. Es war nicht seine Absicht, Mycrofts besten Tropfen wegzutrinken, zumal er sich nicht mit Wein auskannte. Mycroft schnaubte vergnügt und setzte sich auf das Sofa, von dem aus er seinen Gast ins Auge nahm.

„Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich es mir nicht hätte nehmen lassen, dir einen edleren Wein zu servieren. Mir war nicht klar, dass du überhaupt welchen trinkst.“

Diesen Satz als Aufforderung betrachtend, nahm Greg einen Schluck und versuchte, sich unvoreingenommen auf das Geschmackserlebnis einzulassen. Es stimmte, dass er nur sehr selten Wein trank und dass er keinen großen Unterschied zwischen den verschiedenen Sorten festzustellen vermochte. Dennoch wollte er zumindest versuchen, das edle Getränk wertzuschätzen.

„Der ist gut“, sagte er und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Ihm war warm. Insgeheim ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er seinen Mantel nicht direkt beim Betreten des Hauses ausgezogen hatte. Es kam ihm unverschämt vor, dies jetzt nachzuholen. Ohnehin hatte er den Eindruck, sich innerhalb dieser vier Wände an all die Verhaltensregeln erinnern zu müssen, die seine Eltern versucht hatten, ihm beizubringen. Leider hatte er nie sonderlich großes Interesse an dem ganzen Kram gehabt.

„Hast du es eilig? Dann solltest du einfach sagen, weswegen du hier bist“, sagte Mycroft, dem die Nervosität des Detective Inspectors bewusster war als diesem selbst. „Ansonsten kannst du gern den Mantel ablegen...“, fügte er hinzu und wandte den Blick auf das Glas in seiner Hand. Greg tat wie ihm geheißen und streifte den Trenchcoat ab, legte ihn über die Armlehne des Sessels. Die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt lehnte er sich vor, musterte Mycroft.

„Also...“, fing er an, stockte jedoch.

„Also...“, wiederholte Mycroft, noch immer die Lichtreflexion auf der Oberfläche seines Merlots betrachtend. Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und lauschten Debussys Arabesque.

Greg nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wein, stellte das Glas geräuschlos zurück auf den Tisch, knetete seine Finger. Angestrengt suchte er nach Worten, um endlich loszuwerden, was ihm auf der Seele brannte. Doch je länger er wartete, desto schwieriger wurde es. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und hob den Blick. Statt ihn anzusehen, fixierte Mycroft einen Punkt in der Ferne, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken. Unbewusst fuhr sich Greg mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

Das alles war Wahnsinn. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie hatte er nur erwarten können, hierher zu kommen und Mycroft zu gestehen, dass... ja, was? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Sicherlich konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass er sich zu dem anderen Mann hingezogen fühlte, wollte das auch gar nicht. Und doch sträubte sich etwas in ihm. Was stand auf dem Spiel? Sein Beruf, seine Zukunft? Sein Leben? Nein, so mächtig und unberechenbar Mycroft auch sein mochte, er würde ein Leben nicht aus einer Laune heraus zerstören.

Die kalte Fassade, die er seinen Mitmenschen tagtäglich präsentierte, war lediglich eine Maske, die den Beamten schützte und den Privatmenschen verbarg. Tatsächlich waren es jedoch die flüchtigen Blicke auf den Menschen hinter der Täuschung gewesen, die ihn tatsächlich überrascht hatten. Dass sich ein schlagendes Herz unter den dicken Eisschichten verbarg, ein sanftes, offenes Lächeln; dass eine anziehende Wärme von dem Körper ausging, den er viel zu kurz in den Armen halten durfte.

Greg stellte seine Zweifel auf Durchzug. Sie rauschten durch ihn hindurch, als ob sie nicht zu ihm gehörten. Was auch immer passieren sollte, würde ohnehin passieren. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob er den Schritt wagte und das Ergebnis sofort erhielt oder zögerte und sich so lange quälte, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Fest stand nur, dass es passieren würde.

Bedächtig entfaltete er seine Hände und drehte seinen linken Arm in Mycrofts Richtung, ohne ihn von seinem Knie zu nehmen. Eine Einladung, eine Geste, ein Zeichen. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht des Beamten, der sich ihm langsam zuwandte. Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit flackerte in seinen Augen auf, als er den zwischen ihnen schwebenden Arm betrachtete, als wäre er ein seltsames Insekt. Eine Mischung aus Faszination und Widerwille.

Die Zeit stand still, während Greg wartete, atemlos, reglos, kopflos. Geduldig verharrte er, registrierte die Mikrobewegungen, die das Chaos in dem anderen Mann widerspiegelten. Wie ein wildes Tier, gefangen in der Hülle eines Menschen, das sich in seiner Verkleidung ertappt fühlte.

Schließlich stand Greg auf, überbrückte die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen den Möbelstücken und setzte sich neben Mycroft, den Blick die ganze Zeit auf dem Mann ruhend. Er nahm ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand, stellte es auf den Tisch, wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Also.“ In dem Tonfall einer Aussage wiederholte er noch einmal dieses einzelne Wort, legte seine Hand auf die von Mycroft. Seine Haut war kühl, als hätte er sich tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen und die Lebensfunktionen eingestellt. Ein Lächeln zog an Gregs Mundwinkeln. Noch nie hatte er so viele Emotionen bei Mycroft feststellen dürfen, obwohl sich augenscheinlich so wenig tat.

Greg ließ seinen Daumen über den Handrücken gleiten, streichelte sanft über die kantigen Fingerknöchel. Dass sich der andere nicht wehrte, war ihm im Moment Bestätigung genug. Mehr als er erwartet hatte. Den Druck auf die Hand ein wenig verstärkend, drehte er sie herum. Augenblicklich schloss sie sich zu einer lockeren Faust, doch Greg ließ sich nicht beirren.

Er drückte seine Finger gegen Mycrofts, öffnete sie, so dass sich auch dessen Finger entfalteten. In der gleichen Bewegung schob er seine Finger zwischen die des anderen Mannes, beugte sie und stellte zufrieden fest, dass die andere Hand seine Aktion spiegelte. Das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Mycrofts entfernt, hatte sich sein Atem ganz automatisch beschleunigt.

„Was...?“ Die stockende Frage verstummte unvollständig zwischen ihnen, zwischen zwei Lippenpaaren, die sich kaum berührten. Bedachtsam rückte Greg näher an den anderen Mann heran, schob die freie Hand in dessen Nacken und küsste ihn erneut.

Etwas in Mycroft schien zu zerbersten. Plötzlich waren da wieder all diese Gefühle, die sich sowohl in seinem Schlafzimmer bemerkbar gemacht hatten, als Greg dort vollkommen entblößt gestanden hatte, als auch in der Gefrierkammer, in der sich Greg an ihn geschmiegt hatte, um sich zu wärmen. Nur waren diese Gefühle diesmal um ein Hundertfaches stärker. Wie ein Flächenbrand zogen sie sich durch seinen Körper. Jede einzelne Nervenfaser schien auf den anderen Mann zu reagieren.

All die Zurückhaltung, die er seit Jahren wie eine zweite Haut trug, schien aufzuspringen wie ein Kokon und das rohe Fleisch darunter preiszugeben. All die unberechenbaren Emotionen flossen ungehindert durch ihn hindurch. Erschreckend, unbändig, _frei_.

Wie sehr er sich nach dieser zaghaften Berührung gesehnt hatte, wurde Mycroft erst jetzt bewusst. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schrecklich verletzlich und nackt. Aber es gelang ihm nicht, seine Schutzschilde wieder aufzubauen. Etwas in ihm wehrte sich mit Krallen und Zähnen, hielt sich an dem anderen Mann fest, an diesem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Bitte...“, stolperte es über seine Lippen zwischen zwei Küssen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, verhakten sich ineinander.

„Was?“, fragte Greg mit rauer Stimme, aufgelöst in Mycrofts herbsüßen Geschmack, eingenommen von seiner Präsenz.

„...nicht...“

Wie versteinert hielt Greg inne. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Mycrofts Augen hin und her, irritiert, suchend, forschend.

„...aufhören.“ Atemlos drängte sich Mycroft gegen den anderen Mann, presste seine Lippen gegen Gregs. Das Feuer brannte in seiner Brust, suchte, auf den anderen überzuspringen, ihn zu versengen, einzunehmen.

Greg ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sehnsüchtig streifte seine Zungenspitze Mycrofts Lippen, glitt zwischen sie, als sie sich teilten. Das fast schon verzweifelte Seufzen, das von Mycroft kam, nagte an seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er zog an dem anderen Mann, schmiegte sich unnachgiebig an ihn. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einander wirklich berührten, mit keiner anderen Absicht als dem Gegenüber nah zu sein, Kontakt zu haben, den natürlichen Widerstand des anderen Körpers zu spüren.

Wie lange sie sich küssten, streichelten, hielten, war ohne Bedeutung. Die Welt stand ohnehin still. Irgendwann lagen sie nebeneinander, die Glieder verflochten, den Herzschlägen lauschend. Mycrofts Lippen waren wund von den zahlreichen Küssen. Ein herrliches Gefühl. Träge ließ er seine Hand über den Stoff gleiten, der sich um Gregs Schultern spannte, fuhr die Nähte und Falten entlang. Gleichzeitig genoss er die warmen Hände auf seinem Rücken, die unablässig hinauf und wieder hinunter wanderten. Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über Gregs Lippen, als er ihn ansah.

„Was ist...?“, fragte Mycroft in die Stille.

„Ich bin froh... dass ich keine kalten Füße bekommen habe. Tagelang habe ich überlegt und überlegt... dann bin ich einfach hergekommen, ziemlich sicher, dass du mich nach Hause schicken oder zum Teufel jagen würdest...“, erklärte Greg, während er Kreise auf Mycrofts Rücken malte.

„Vielleicht bekommst du die ja noch... wir Holmes’ sind nicht gerade für unsere Umgänglichkeit bekannt...“

Greg schnaubte belustigt. „Versuchst du mich abzuschrecken? Das wird dir kaum gelingen...“ Sanft schob er seine Hände um das Gesicht des anderen, zog ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn.

_Ich hoffe es_ , dachte Mycroft und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, _ich hoffe, dass du das auch sagen wirst, wenn du die Abgründe entdeckst, die sich unter mir auftun._

+++

tbc

 


	10. Ungeküsst (1)

Mycroft kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Kopfschmerzen nagten hinter seinen Schläfen und die Müdigkeit der letzten viel zu kurzen Nächte saß ihm in den Knochen. Er war überarbeitet, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Seit Anfang des Monats hatte er sein eigenes Büro. Kein großes zwar, aber es war ein beachtlicher Schritt auf seiner Karriereleiter.

„Machen Sie eine Pause, Mycroft. Die Arbeit wird Ihnen nicht davonlaufen“, sagte Mildred, die Chefsekretärin seiner Abteilung, als sie ihm drei weitere Akten auf den Tisch legte. Sie war siebenundfünfzig, grau wie eine Maus, dürr wie eine Spinne und hatte stechend blaue Augen. Auf ihrer Nase saß eine filigrane Brille mit einem violetten Rahmen. Das einzige farbige Accessoire an ihr. Trotz ihrer Freundlichkeit und Zugänglichkeit leitete sie das Büro mit einer unerbittlichen Strenge, verteilte Aufgaben an die verschiedenen Abteilungen und behielt über alles und jeden den Überblick.

Mycroft hegte eine gewisse Faszination für diese Frau und achtete stets darauf, sich mit ihr gut zu stellen, um sie auf seiner Seite zu wissen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie in Zukunft noch eine wichtige Rolle für ihn spielen würde und wollte nicht riskieren, sich ihr Wohlwollen entgehen zu lassen.

„Übrigens haben wir seit heute Morgen zwei neue Praktikanten. Studenten. Machen einen recht eifrigen Eindruck. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, werden sie sich als Bereicherung für das Büro herausstellen.“ Und Mildred täuschte sich für gewöhnlich nicht. Natürlich hatte Mycroft den Wink verstanden. Er würde sich die Neuen einmal ansehen und ihr seine Meinung sagen. In kürzester Zeit hatte Mildred Mycrofts Fähigkeiten, Menschen anhand unscheinbarer Kleinigkeiten zu deduzieren, erkannt und für ihre Zwecke eingesetzt. Sie waren ein gutes Team.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ sein Büro durch die Glastür. Mycroft folgte ihr mit seinem Blick und sah einen der Praktikanten, den sie mit ihrem gewinnbringendsten Lächeln grüßte. Aus der Entfernung ließ sich nicht allzu viel über ihn sagen, außer dass er nervös und ein wenig eingeschüchtert war. Zwar ließ das darauf schließen, dass sein Selbstvertrauen nicht allzu groß war, aber es war zu früh, um endgültige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Die Zeit würde mehr Informationen bereit halten.

Entschlossen stand Mycroft auf, griff nach dem Jackett, das er über die Stuhllehne drapiert hatte, und schlüpfte hinein. Er würde Mildreds Rat annehmen und eine Pause machen, vielleicht eine Tasse Tee trinken und etwas essen. Wahrscheinlich würde es wieder ein langer Tag werden. Aber das macht ihm nichts aus, schließlich machte es nicht allzu viel Sinn, in seine kleine, dunkle Wohnung zu gehen und dort auf den nächsten Tag zu warten, wenn er die Zeit hier besser nutzen konnte.

Er war gerade im Begriff, das Großraumbüro zu verlassen, als Mildred ihn aus Richtung der Kaffeeküche rief und ihm zuwinkte. Seine Krawatte zurechtrückend ging er zu ihr hinüber, setzte ein freundliches Geschäftslächeln auf und ließ sich von ihr in den angrenzenden Raum schieben. In der Kaffeeküche gab es eine Küchenzeile, auf der mehrere Kaffeemaschinen und Wasserkocher standen. Die Hängeschränke darüber bargen unzählige Tassen und Becher sowie diverse Tee und Kaffeesorten und was man sonst noch für deren Zubereitung brauchte. Außerdem gab es einen kleinen Kühlschrank und einen Tresen, an den sich die Mitarbeiter trafen, um sich zu unterhalten.

Dort standen die beiden Studenten, jeder eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehend, und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der eine war blond, hatte braune Augen und trug einen adäquaten Anzug, auch wenn er offensichtlich von der Stange kam. Die ungeputzten Schuhe und zu langen Fingernägel verrieten Mycroft, dass er sich nicht allzu sehr darum scherte, wie er auf andere Menschen wirkte. Das arrogante Lächeln verstärkte diesen Eindruck. Er war von sich selbst überzeugt und vermutlich ein geschickter Redner, aber er würde beweisen müssen, dass mehr als heiße Luft hinter der Überheblichkeit steckte.

Der andere, den er bereits aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, wirkte fehl am Platz. Sein Anzug war nicht sein eigener und eine Spur zu groß. Er war schmaler und kleiner als der erste, zog unbewusst die linke Schulter etwas hoch, was entweder Unsicherheit ausdrückte oder einen Schutzmechanismus gegenüber seines Kommilitonen darstellte. Obwohl sie sich mit freundlichen Blicken begegneten, schien zwischen ihnen keine großartige Sympathie zu herrschen.

Sein braunes Haar war notdürftig zurückgekämmt, weigerte sich jedoch gegen jegliche Bändigung und kringelte sich eigenwillig in seiner Stirn. Blaue Augen musterten Mycroft neugierig, huschten über seine Gestalt. Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder und sah auf seine Tasse hinab. Verlegenheit. Mycroft zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das hier“, sagte Mildred und zeigte auf den blonden Studenten, „ist Kenneth Colbert und das hier“, ihr Arm schwenkte zu dem anderen, „ist Alan Byron. Beide studieren Politik und Wirtschaft in Oxford, da könnt ihr euch sicherlich über den einen oder anderen Professor austauschen.“ Sie zwinkerte vielsagend und wandte sich den beiden Praktikanten zu.

„Dieser junge Mann hier ist Mycroft Holmes.“ Mycroft entging nicht das unterschwellige Glucksen, das Kenneth nur mit Mühe und Not unterdrückte. Wieder einer, der seinen Vornamen ungemein belustigend fand. Innerlich verdrehte er genervt die Augen, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Er hat letztes Jahr bei uns angefangen und wird euch sicherlich sehr gern behilflich sein, damit ihr euch recht bald bei uns zurecht findet. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, seid ihr bei uns beiden an der richtigen Adresse, nicht wahr?“

„Sicher“, sagte Mycroft mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln und reichte erst Kenneth, dann Alan die Hand. Ihm entging nicht, dass Letzterer ihn noch immer anstarrte, auch wenn ihm nicht klar war warum. Kannten sie sich? Eigentlich vergaß Mycroft kein Gesicht, aber da sie an derselben Universität studiert hatten, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie einander begegnet waren, ohne je miteinander geredet zu haben.

„Sehr gut. Dann zeigen Sie den beiden doch, wo sie am besten die Mittagspause verbringen können. Sie wollten doch auch gerade...?“ Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung zeigte sie Richtung Tür.

„Aber ich...“ Es war zwecklos. Mildred hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn als Babysitter abzustellen, auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, womit er das verdient hatte.

 

*

 

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verliefen recht ähnlich. Mildred delegierte die Einarbeitung der Praktikanten fast vollständig an Mycroft und hielt sich vorwiegend im Hintergrund auf. Gelegentlich entführte sie einen der beiden, um ihm einen anderen Arbeitsbereich zu zeigen und dort Aufgaben zu verteilen. Nachdem sich die anfängliche Unbeholfenheit verflüchtigt hatte, machte es Mycroft nichts mehr aus, den beiden Männern die Abläufe im Büro zu erklären und sie zunehmend kleinere Dinge selbständig erledigen zu lassen.

Er verstand, dass Mildred dieses Training für ihn als genauso wichtig erachtete wie für die beiden Studenten, damit er lernte Aufgaben abzugeben und seinen Mitarbeitern zu vertrauen. Trotzdem fiel es ihm relativ schwer mit den beiden warm zu werden. Kenneth’ Großspurigkeit störte ihn ungemein. Keine Aufgabe schien ihm gut genug zu sein und jedes Mal, wenn Mycroft ihm etwas erklären wollte, sah er ihn an als würde ihn das alles ganz schrecklich langweilen. Zähneknirschend ignorierte Mycroft kleine Spitzen, die des Öfteren aus Kenneth’ Richtung kamen, befürchtete jedoch, dass er es regelrecht darauf absah, früher oder später mit ihm aneinander zu geraten. Es gab solche Menschen... Mycroft hatte oft genug mit ihnen zu tun gehabt.

Alan war das komplette Gegenteil. Oft war er fahrig und unkonzentriert, obwohl es ihm nicht an Engagement fehlte. Er hörte sehr aufmerksam zu und erledigte auch Dinge, um die man ihn nicht erst bitten musste. Mycroft entgingen jedoch nicht die Blicke, die der junge Mann ihm zuwarf. Immer wieder erwischte er Alan dabei, wie er gedankenversunken zu ihm hinübersah, wenn er dachte, dass Mycroft es nicht bemerken würde. Da er nicht sicher war, wie er mit dieser Affektion umgehen sollte, ignorierte Mycroft sie einfach vollständig. In gewisser Weise genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde und solange sie ihn nicht von der Arbeit ablenkte, sah er keinen Grund, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Für gewöhnlich war Mycroft etwa eine Stunde vor den anderen im Büro. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand witzelten die Kollegen, dass er gar nicht nach Hause ging, sondern direkt hier übernachtete, aber er überhörte solcherlei Kommentare geflissentlich. Tatsächlich genoss er diese eine Stunde, in der das Büro noch leer war und das kopflose Geschnatter der Kollegen ihn nicht beim Denken störte. Umso überraschter war er, als eines Morgens die Tür aufging und Alan hereintrat. Irritiert sah Mycroft auf die Uhr, stellte fest, dass der andere wenigstens eine Dreiviertelstunde zu früh war, dafür aber wunderbare Laune zu haben schien.

Er kam geradewegs in Mycrofts Büro und stellte einen Pappbecher mit Plastikdeckel auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Kaffee aus dem Laden drüben an der Ecke, den du mir empfohlen hast. Ein Stück Zucker, etwas fettarme Milch... so trinkst du ihn doch?“, fragte Alan mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„...danke“, murmelte Mycroft und starrte auf den Becher, als wäre er die Ausgeburt der Hölle.

„Nicht gut?“ Alan wirkte zerknirscht. Mit beiden Händen hielt er den zweiten Becher Kaffee in der Hand und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Doch. Danke... Sekunde, ich gebe dir das Geld für den...“

„Nein, nein!“, wehrte Alan ab, bevor Mycroft aussprechen konnte. „Ist schon gut, du bist eingeladen. Sieh es als kleines Dankeschön dafür, dass du mir... uns hier alles erklärst und so viel Geduld mit uns hast.“

„Hm“, machte Mycroft nur, den Blick auf dem Gesicht des anderen ruhend. Er machte sich nichts vor. Alan war genauso leicht zu lesen wie all die anderen Menschen, denen er tagtäglich über den Weg lief. Offensichtlich hegte er ein gewisses Interesse an ihm, auch wenn Mycroft sich nicht erklären konnte, welcher Natur es war oder aus welchem Grund es überhaupt zustande gekommen war. Er registrierte, dass der andere immer noch auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, augenscheinlich nach Worten suchend.

„Ich...“, fing er schließlich an, stockte jedoch. Mycroft wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Ähm... wollen... wollen wir vielleicht mal was... essen gehen oder so?“ Seine Wangen färbten sind rosa, die Wimpern zuckten nervös. Es war geradezu lächerlich.

„Sicher“, antwortete Mycroft und biss sich auf die Zunge. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Ganz und gar nicht. Ein einfaches _Nein, danke!_ und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er soeben einem Date zugesagt, das er keinesfalls durchziehen wollte. Alan lächelte so breit, dass sein Gesicht in zwei Teile zu brechen drohte. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen. Jetzt sofort. Keinesfalls wollte er riskieren, dass dieser Junge auf dumme Ideen kam und seine Pläne auf irgendeine Art behinderte.

„Lass uns nachher zusammen Mittagessen gehen. Kenneth kommt bestimmt auch gern mit“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und erlaubte sich nur am Rand zu registrieren, wie das Lächeln auf dem hübschen Gesicht erstarb.

„Klar, gern...“, erwiderte Alan kleinlaut und verließ das Büro, um zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zu gehen. Mycroft dachte, die Katastrophe abgewendet zu haben, allerdings hätte er sich nicht mehr täuschen können. Kurz nachdem Mildred gekommen war und die Post sortiert hatte, stampfte sie in sein Büro und warf ein Schriftstück auf Mycrofts Schreibtisch. Fragend sah er zu ihr auf, nahm das Papier auf und überflog es. Kenneth hatte fristlos gekündigt. Mit den Achseln zuckend reichte er den Brief zurück an Mildred und lauschte ihrem Gezeter über undankbare Studenten und all die Arbeit, die sie nun zusätzlich zu erledigen haben würde.

Als die Zeit für seine Pause gekommen war, stand Mycroft auf und legte sich sein Jackett über den Arm. Er schloss die Glastür hinter sich und ging Richtung Ausgang, von Alan keine Spur. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, zu dem Praktikanten zu gehen und das gemeinsame Essen abzusagen, doch schien er sich die Idee bereits aus dem Kopf geschlagen zu haben. Die Realität holte ihn ein, als Mycroft aus dem Gebäude trat und Alan sah, der ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Woher nahm dieser Mensch nur dieses Ausmaß an guter Laune? Es war kaum zu ertragen.

„Wollen wir zum Inder gehen? Ich liebe Curry! Ganz in der Nähe gibt es ein Restaurant, das ziemlich gute Kritiken bekommen hat, aber das kennst du sicherlich. Magst du indisches Essen? Oder ist dir etwas anderes lieber? Wir können auch zum Italiener gehen oder zum Chinesen. Es gibt unheimlich viele Restaurants im näheren Umkreis. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe einen Mordshunger! Und das Wetter ist so toll! Wäre es nicht schön, wenn die Sonne immer so strahlen würde?“

Irritiert ließ Mycroft den Redeschwall über sich ergehen und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das die ganze Mittagspause über so ablaufen würde. Insgeheim wünschte er sich in sein Büro zurück, hinter verschlossene Tür, fernab von dieser überschäumenden Energie, die ihm entgegen schlug.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Alan schnell und strich sich eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn, „ich bin wohl etwas nervös...“

 _Und ehrlich..._ Mycroft zog wie zur Bestätigung der Aussage eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, schob die Hände in die Jackentaschen und lief in die Richtung des indischen Lokals. Munter weiterplappernd folgte ihm Alan.

Das Restaurant _Lakshmi_ war gut besucht an diesem Mittag und sie mussten einige Zeit warten, bevor sie Plätze an einem wackligen Tisch unweit der Küche bekamen. Normaler Weise war er wohl für eine Person gedacht – wenn überhaupt. Missmutig quetschte Mycroft sich in die Ecke, die langen Beine irgendwie unter den Tisch faltend, so dass Alan sich auf den Stuhl zu seiner rechten setzen konnte.

„Nett hier!“

Der Seitenblick, der den Praktikanten traf, drückte alles andere als Zustimmung aus. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, wanderte Mycrofts Blick gewohnheitsmäßig über die Gäste, analysierte, katalogisierte. Nachdem er sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte, realisierte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er begegnete Alans Blick, lächelte schmal, woraufhin sich dessen Wangen eine Spur röteten. Diesmal wandte er sich jedoch nicht ab, sondern hielt den Blickkontakt. _Angriffslustig_ , ging es Mycroft durch den Kopf.

Ein Kellner kam vorbei uns brachte ihnen ihre Getränke. Mycroft hatte nur Mineralwasser geordert, während Alan glückselig an seinem Mango-Lassi nippte.

„Möchtest du mal probieren?“, fragte er und leckte sich den Joghurt von den Lippen. Mycroft war nicht ganz klar, ob er die Vertrautheit, mit der Alan ihm begegnete, unverschämt oder sympathisch fand. Die Offenherzigkeit und Liebenswürdigkeit, mit der er seine Mitmenschen überfiel, war zwar charmant, aber in Mycrofts Augen unbedacht und in gewisser Weise gefährlich, wenn man sich in der Welt behaupten wollte. Nichts desto trotz gelang es ihm nicht, diesen Attributen vollkommen zu widerstehen. Und so machte er an diesem Tag schon zum zweiten Mal etwas, was er so nicht geplant hatte und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas des jungen Mannes.

Er nickte anerkennend, wandte den Blick ab, Alans Grinsen ignorierend. _Hexenwerk_...

Das Essen wurde ihnen gebracht, doch statt wie erwartet zwei Teller zu bekommen, servierte man ihnen das Essen auf einem großen Tablett, das die gesamte Tischfläche in Beschlag nahm. Darauf befanden sich viele kleine Schälchen mit den unterschiedlichsten Speisen sowie ein Körbchen mit _Naan_. Auf die Aufforderung, die ungewöhnliche Darbietung zu erläutern, meinte der Kellner nur: „Das spart Platz! Bitte, lassen Sie es sich schmecken!“ und war schon wieder davongeeilt, bevor Mycroft protestieren konnte.

Alan schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Er riss sich ein Stück von dem Brot ab und tauchte es scheinbar wahllos in Saucen, probierte hier und dort etwas, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wer was bestellt hatte. Dieses Mittagessen wurde Mycroft langsam aber sicher zu intim. Irgendwie brachte er es dennoch fertig, ein wenig von allem zu probieren und musste insgeheim zugeben, dass das Essen vorzüglich war, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas anderes behauptete.

„Danke! Das war toll!“, sagte Alan, als sie zurück zur Arbeit kamen. Mycroft lächelte nur flüchtig und ging in sein Büro, die Blicke des anderen auf seinem Rücken spürend.

 

+++

 

tbc


	11. Ungeküsst (2)

Mycroft hätte beim besten Willen nicht erklären können, wie es dazu kam, dass sie nun öfters miteinander essen gingen. Fast jeden Mittag trafen sie sich und erkundeten die kulinarischen Angebote in der Nähe des Büros. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über allerhand Belanglosigkeiten, auch wenn gesagt werden muss, dass meist Alan das Reden übernahm und Mycroft ihm eher passiv gegenübersaß, unfreiwillig Informationen über den anderen katalogisierend.

Auch wenn er nach außen immer wieder zu verstehen gab, dass ihm an diesen Zusammenkünften nicht allzu viel lag, musste er zugeben, dass er Alan vermisste, wenn dieser mittags nicht im Büro war. Allein essen zu gehen, wirkte plötzlich furchtbar öde und selbst das ununterbrochene Geplapper fehlte ihm beizeiten. Als Alan zwei Tage nicht zur Arbeit kam, machte Mycroft sich verstörender Weise Sorgen. Mildred war es schließlich, die ihn dazu aufforderte, bei Alan vorbeizuschauen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Eigentlich empfand Mycroft diese Aufgabe als überflüssig und zeitraubend, ließ sich jedoch überreden und machte etwas früher Schluss als sonst, um im _Lakshmi_ vorbeizugehen und ein Take-Away für Alan zu kaufen.

Alans Apartment lag im fünften Stockwerk eines großen Mehrfamilienhauses, das keinen besonders gepflegten Eindruck machte. Sicherlich war die Miete für einen arbeitenden Studenten geradeso erschwinglich, insbesondere wenn man die verhältnismäßig gute Lage bedachte. Mycroft drückte auf den Klingelknopf neben dem Namen _Byron_ , woraufhin ein Knacken und Rauschen aus der Gegensprechanlage ertönte. Zwar nannte er seinen Namen, war aber nicht sicher, ob das Gesagte auch auf der anderen Seite ankam. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Summen und er trat ein, nahm den Fahrstuhl in den fünften Stock und suchte die richtige Tür.

„Mycroft...?“ Zerzauste Locken lugten durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen, bevor diese sich vollständig öffnete und einen in eine Decke gewickelten Alan preisgab. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und fiebrig, die Nasenflügel stark gerötet, trockne, eingerissene Lippen vervollständigten das Bild des an Grippe Erkrankten.

„Ich hab dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht“, sagte Mycroft und hielt unbeholfen die Plastiktüte in die Luft. Das Lächeln in Alans Gesicht ließ ihn fast noch bemitleidenswerter aussehen. Er trat zur Seite und ließ seinen Besucher eintreten. Die kleine Einzimmerwohnung bestand zu einem Großteil aus Büchern. Auf jedem freien Zentimeter türmten sie sich, selbst in der Küchenzeile und auf dem Bett stapelten sich einige. Es roch ein wenig wie in einer Bibliothek.

„Du liest gern“, stellte Mycroft überflüssiger Weise fest und scannte automatisch die Buchtitel in der näheren Umgebung. Romane, Gedichtbände, politische, wirtschaftliche und literaturwissenschaftliche Fachliteratur, sogar Comics und Bildbände bildeten ein Potpourri aus Printmedien.

„Allerdings“, erwiderte Alan und zog die Bettdecke enger um seine Schultern. Mycroft sah nackte Haut zwischen den Falten hervorblitzen und blickte verlegen zur Seite. Es war offensichtlich, dass Alan nicht auf Besuch eingestellt war und er ihn geradezu überfallen haben musste.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte mich vorher anmelden sollen“, entschuldigte sich Mycroft und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

„Nein, nein! Bitte, das ist kein Problem!“, beeilte sich Alan zu sagen und bat seinen Gast, sich zu setzen. Die einzige Sitzgelegenheit war ein alter Ohrensessel, dessen brauner Stoffbezug sowohl an der Lehne als auch auf der Sitzfläche abgenutzt und ausgebleicht war. Alan stieg geschickt über ein paar Bücherstapel hinweg, ohne sie umzustoßen und griff nach seiner Pyjamahose, die auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag. Mycroft den Rücken zugewandt, stieg er hinein und legte anschließend die Bettdecke auf die Matratze. Nachdem er sich außerdem ein T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte, ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Bettrahmen.

„Was hast du mir denn mitgebracht?“, fragte er lächelnd und fischte nach der Pappschachtel Taschentücher, die sich unter dem niedrigen Couchtisch befand, der zwischen ihnen stand.

„Ich war im _Lakshmi_... grünes Curry und ein paar Samosa. Die schienen dir zu schmecken.“

„Danke.“ Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war kein Stück gewichen. Halb sitzend, halb liegend hatte er das rechte Bein aufgestellt, ließ es leicht nach links, dann nach rechts schwingen, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet. Sein Blick haftete unentwegt auf Mycroft, der nicht sicher war, ob er sich hier wohl fühlte oder nicht.

„Warst du beim Arzt?“, fragte Mycroft schließlich, da ihm sonst nichts einfiel, worüber sie reden konnten. Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort – irgendwie war es seltsam, den sonst so geschwätzigen Praktikanten so gespenstisch ruhig zu sehen. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen.

„In ein paar Tagen“, ein heftiger Hustenreiz unterbrach ihn, „entschuldige... in ein paar Tagen sollte ich wieder fit sein. Alles in Ordnung im Büro?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Mycroft und tippte unruhig mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand auf seinem Knie herum. „Was hat es mit all den Büchern auf sich?“

„Wahrscheinlich ist das der unterschwellige Einfluss meines Namensvetters... eigentlich wollte ich Literatur studieren. Aber...“, er setzte sich auf, umschlang die Knie mit den Armen, „wie das so ist, kommt es meist anders als man denkt. Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich in die Wirtschaft gehe, etwas _Sinnvolles_ studiere... Aber die Lust am Lesen hat es mir nicht genommen. Wolltest du immer Beamter werden?“, fragte er und griff nach einer Plastikflasche, trank Wasser daraus.

„Ja.“

„Wirklich schon immer?“

„Ja, immer. Es war mein Ziel von Anfang an und daran halte ich bis heute fest“, erklärte Mycroft, weitere Buchtitel überfliegend.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht! Welches Kind will denn schon Beamter werden?“, fragte Alan mit einem ungläubigen Lachen. Mycroft zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nun, mein Bruder sicherlich nicht, der wollte Pirat werden...“ Alan kicherte und Mycroft musste schmunzeln bei der Erinnerung.

„Und was ist er geworden?“

„Eine Nervensäge“, seufzte Mycroft, „im Moment entscheidet er – hoffentlich – was er studieren möchte. Er hat so viel... Talent... und ist dermaßen verantwortungslos. Ein ständiges Ärgernis... Ihr würdet euch gut verstehen.“

„Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?“, fragte Alan und lachte schallend, nur um wieder zu husten. Mycroft sah auf seine gefalteten Hände hinab, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen kaschierend. Ja, sie würden sich sicherlich gut verstehen. Zwei wirre Lockenköpfe, die erschreckend gut wussten, wie sie Mycroft um den Finger wickeln konnten. Die ihn mit einem Blick entwaffneten, ohne dass er sich dagegen zur Wehr setzen konnte. Die nicht gut für ihn waren, weil er...

„Ich muss gehen“, sagte Mycroft und sprang überstürzt auf, „gute Besserung...“ Eilig stürmte er aus der Wohnung und hinaus an die frische Luft.

 

*

 

In der darauffolgenden Woche kam Alan wieder zur Arbeit, das übliche Strahlen im Gesicht. Sie trafen sich in der Kaffeeküche, als Mycroft gerade dabei war, einen Tee für sich aufzubrühen.

„Danke nochmal für deinen Besuch und das Essen, das war sehr nett“, sagte Alan, als er den Raum betrat. Mycroft drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte gewohnt freundlich.

„Nichts zu danken.“

„Wollen wir heute Mittag wieder etwas essen gehen?“, fragte Alan erwartungsvoll und legte seine Hand auf Mycrofts Oberarm. Zu seiner Enttäuschung entzog sich Mycroft der Annäherung und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute wird es nichts. Ich muss eine Präsentation für morgen fertigstellen und dafür noch einiges recherchieren...“

„Schade... dann ein anderes Mal.“ Alan gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Aber ihm war bewusst, dass die Arbeit vor ging und Mycroft sich kaum vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen würde.

 

*

 

Das Licht des Monitors schimmerte weiß auf Mycrofts Gesicht. Draußen war es längst dunkel, die Kollegen nach Hause gegangen. Ihm brannten die Augen und das dumpfe Pochen in seinen Schläfen hatte sich seit Stunden nicht gebessert. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, nur um im nächsten Moment zusammenzuzucken, als Porzellan klirrend auf dem Tisch aufsetzte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, entschuldigte sich Alan, der ihm Tee gebracht hatte. Mycroft bedankte sich und musterte den Praktikanten erschöpft.

„Was machst du noch hier? Es ist schon nach zehn...“

„Ich möchte dir helfen, damit du auch bald fertig wirst...“, erwiderte Alan und sah erwartungsvoll auf den anderen hinab. Mycroft seufzte schwer und wischte sich nochmals über die Augen. Viel schneller als erwartet, gab er nach und erklärte Alan kurz, worum es in seiner Präsentation ging, was er noch zu tun hatte. Mit Hilfe seines Laptops übernahm Alan einen Teil der Recherche, überprüfte die fertigen Folien und korrigierte sie, wo es nötig war. Zwei Stunden später hatten sie die Präsentation zu Mycrofts Zufriedenheit fertig gestellt und verließen endlich das Büro. Unverzüglich winkte Mycroft ein Taxi heran und öffnete die Tür.

„Steig ein, ich bring dich nach Hause...“

Dankbar kam Alan der Aufforderung nach, rutschte auf die Rückbank und strahlte seinen Kollegen an, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte. Das Taxi fuhr los und Mycroft lehnte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Anstrengung des langen Arbeitstages stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren...“, murmelte er und öffnete die Augen, um Alans verwirrten Blick zu begegnen, der erwarteten Rötung der Wangen und dem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Ich hab doch gar nicht...“

„Du starrst mich ständig an“, stellte Mycroft fest, „du solltest das lassen.“ Verlegen knabberte Alan auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Was ist so schlimm daran?“, fragte er, eine Spur Trotz in der Stimme. Widerworte. Natürlich. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Obwohl sie sich charakterlich nur sehr wenig ähnelten, gab es genug Schnittpunkte zwischen Sherlock und Alan, die Mycroft zutiefst verwirrten. Seien es nur die Äußerlichkeiten oder eingeworfene Kommentare, die genauso auch aus dem Mund seines Bruders hätten stammen können. Es ärgerte ihn und auch wenn es lächerlich war, so kam es ihm doch vor, als würde sein Bruder ihm aus der Ferne einen Streich spielen. Wenn jemand das Unmögliche vollbrachte, dann Sherlock.

„Was auch immer du dir vorstellst... wünschst... oder was auch immer – es wird nicht passieren. Haben wir uns verstanden?“, erwiderte Mycroft, ohne den anderen anzusehen. Alan wandte sich Mycroft zu, verlagerte seine Position und stützte sich auf dem Arm zwischen ihnen ab. Seine blauen Augen durchbohrten Mycroft regelrecht. Dieser erwiderte den Blick, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, neugierig, wie weit Alan dieses kleine Machtspiel treiben wollte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich vorlehnen würde, um Mycroft zu küssen.

Noch bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, stieß Mycroft ihn grob zurück. „Was zum...?! Lass den Blödsinn!“, fauchte er und funkelte den Praktikanten wütend an. Sein Puls raste mit einem Mal, sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen, schneller reagieren müssen, das Unvermeidliche abwenden müssen. Alan hatte sich dem Fenster auf seine Seite zugewandt und sah schweigend hinaus. Einige Minuten später hielten sie vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus, in dem er wohnte. Er kramte ein paar Scheine aus seiner Geldbörse und reichte sie dem Taxifahrer, ehe Mycroft es verhindern konnte.

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich....“, versuchte er noch abzuwehren, doch Alan war schon ausgestiegen. Seufzend folgte er dem anderen, gab dem Fahrer ein Zeichen, dass er nicht auf ihn warten brauchte. Keinesfalls wollte er, dass sie auf diese Art auseinander gingen. Irgendwie musste er den Zustand, der bis zum heutigen Abend zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, wieder herstellen. Er wollte nicht, dass Alan sich von ihm abwendete, sich womöglich gegen ihn richtete und die Atmosphäre im Büro kippte. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel. Vor der Eingangstür hatte er den anderen eingeholt und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Es tut mir leid, hörst du?“, rief er und drehte Alan zu sich herum. Den unsagbar traurigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er nicht erwartet. Mycroft ließ ihn los. „Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte er leise.

„Schon gut.“ Alans Stimme klang gekränkt, verletzt, elend. „Ich dachte nur... ich wollte... verdammt! Du machst mich einfach verrückt! Seit dem ersten Tag spukst du mir ständig im Kopf herum, andauernd träume ich von dir – es macht mich wahnsinnig! Und dann... dann lächelst du mich an und ich denke: hey, vielleicht mag er mich ja doch! Und im nächsten Moment stößt du mich weg... Ich... es ist so... Mist...“ Nervös fummelte er ein Schlüsselbund aus seiner Jackentasche und versuchte, den passenden Schlüssel in das Schloss zu führen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingen wollte.

In diesem Augenblick legte sich ein Schalter in Mycrofts Kopf um. Er griff um Alan herum, stabilisierte die zitternde Hand, drehte den Schlüssel herum und schob die Tür auf. Mit sanftem Druck schob er den anderen in den dunklen Hausflur, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und presste seine Lippen gegen seinen Nacken. Beide Arme um Alan gewickelt, spürte er das Zittern, das durch die schmale Gestalt lief.

Sein Mund fuhr über den Hals, bis er den Rand des Kragens erreichte, hinter das Ohr, in die weichen, braunen Locken. In seinem Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken und dennoch übernahm sein Körper die Regie, schaltete auf Autopilot. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinen Bedürfnissen und seiner Angst vor Nähe krallte er sich an der schmalen Gestalt fest. Er wusste, dass das alles falsch war, dass es keine gute Idee war und sich negativ auf all das auswirken konnte, was er sich aufgebaut hatte. Nichts desto trotz wusch eine Welle aus Gleichgültigkeit über diese Angst hinweg und betäubte sie.

Seufzend trat er einen Schritt zurück, entließ Alan aus seiner Umklammerung, die Hände nach wie vor auf seinem Rücken. Alan drehte sich zu ihm herum, sah ihn fragend und verunsichert an. Mycroft machte eine knappe Kopfbewegung Richtung Fahrstuhl, streckte den Arm aus und schaltete das Licht ein. Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen und ohne einander anzusehen, fuhren sie in den fünften Stock, schwiegen auch noch als Alan die Tür aufschloss und sie in die Wohnung eintraten.

Unschlüssig standen sie einander gegenüber. Schließlich streifte Mycroft seinen Mantel ab und warf ihn auf den Sessel. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, schien sich angestrengt auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Als er sie wieder öffnete, brannte Verlangen in den geweiteten Pupillen. Er trat an Alan heran, schob ihn mit dem ganzen Körper zurück, bis er an die Wand stieß, griff nach seinem Krawattenknoten und löste ihn. Der Atem des anderen hatte sich zunehmend beschleunigt, der Puls an seinem Hals pochte deutlich sichtbar. Als Mycroft ihm die Krawatte vom Hals zog und sie zu Boden fallen ließ, lehnte er sich vor, sehnsüchtig den Kuss suchend.

„Nein“, sagte Mycroft hart und schob Alans Kiefer hoch, während er mit der anderen Hand die Hemdknöpfe am Kragen löste. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er über den Hals, tastete mit den Lippen über die zarte Haut. Ein Erschauern erfolgte, ein heiseres Seufzen vibrierte in Alans Kehle. Die beiden Seiten des Hemdes teilten sich über seiner Brust, die sich unter hektischen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Grob griff Mycroft nach der rechten Schulter des anderen und drehte ihn herum, so dass er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand. Er streifte ihm das Hemd vom Körper und warf es zur Seite, wanderte mit den Händen über den nackten Rücken, um die Taille herum und grub seine Zähne sanft in den Nacken. Leise stöhnend stützte sich Alan mit den Unterarmen an der Wand ab, ließ seine Hüften nach hinten zucken, sich kontaktsuchend an Mycroft schmiegend.

Eine Hand auf der dargebotenen Kehrseite, strich Mycroft lasziv den gestreckten Rücken hinunter über die Wölbung des Hinterns, folgte dem Gürtel zur Vorderseite und öffnete ihn mit geübten Handgriffen. Zielstrebig öffnete er den Hosenknopf, zog den Reisverschluss auf und schob die Hose über die schmalen Hüften. Der Anblick der vorgebeugten Gestalt, die sich ihm so willenlos entgegenstreckte, löste eine ungeahnte Begierde in ihm aus. Er trat zurück, den Blick auf dem Körper des anderen geheftet, und entledigte sich seines Jacketts und der Krawatte, knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

„Zieh dich aus“, forderte Mycroft, überrascht über die Gelassenheit in seiner Stimme. In ihm rumorte es. Das Bewusstsein darüber, dass sich hieraus unvermeidbare Konsequenzen ergeben würden, fraß sich durch seine Eingeweide, aber er schien die Kontrolle über sich selbst irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen dem Büro und Alans Wohnung abgegeben zu haben. Während der andere sich von Schuhen, Socken und der Hose befreite, nahm er jedes Detail, jede Bewegung in sich auf. Mit fiebrigem Blick wandte Alan sich ihm zu, streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und ließ sie andächtig über Mycrofts Körper gleiten. Dieser ließ es geschehen, drehte jedoch den Kopf weg, als Alan erneut versuchte, ihn zu küssen.

Frustration trübte Alans Gesichtsausdruck, doch ließ er sich nicht von diesem kleinen Rückschlag beirren. Eng schmiegte er sich an den größeren Mann an, drängte Haut gegen Haut und fuhr fort, ihn von den letzten hinderlichen Stoffschichten zu befreien.

Mycroft sog tief die Luft ein, als Lippen über seinen Oberkörper fuhren, ihn sanft liebkosten und er zum Bett geschoben wurde. Den Bettrahmen in den Kniekehlen setzte er sich auf die Matratze, umschlang Alans Taille mit beiden Händen und küsste über den Bauch. Seine Finger glitten unter den Stoff der Unterhose, kneteten den Po, zogen den elastischen Stoff quälend langsam herunter. Seine Zunge glitt über jeden Zentimeter frei gewordener Haut, tanzte spielerisch über Alans Erektion, die sich ihm begierig entgegenstreckte. Stockender Atem, unbeherrschtes Seufzen, klammernde Hände. Sich vorlehnend, drückte Alan den anderen auf die Matratze, setzte sich auf seine Hüften und bewegte lasziv sein Becken gegen Mycrofts.

Die Augen dunkel vor Verlangen, imitierte Mycroft die Bewegung, verstärkte die Reibung zwischen ihnen, streichelte mit den Händen besitzergreifend über die Schenkel und die Brust des anderen. Die braunen Locken fielen Alan ungezähmt in die Stirn, umrahmten die blauen Augen. Mycroft schluckte schwer. In diesem Moment war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Alan und seinem Bruder so groß, dass ihm seine Lungen fast den Dienst verweigerten. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, das aufkeimende Gefühl der Beklemmung niederzukämpfen.

Alan, sich des Kampfes im Inneren des anderen nicht bewusst, lehnte sich zur Seite und öffnete die Schublade seines Nachttischs, holte ein Kondom und eine Tube Gleitgel hervor. Aufreizend massierte er Mycroft, glitt fordernd mit den Fingern über die sensible Haut. Mit den Zähnen riss er die quadratische Verpackung auf, spuckte das Stück Aluminium zur Seite und streifte das Kondom über Mycrofts erigiertes Glied. Eilig verteilt er Gleitgel, rutschte mit den Knien ein Stück vor, so dass er über dem anderen saß. Mycroft krallte sich in Alans Beine, als dieser seinen Körper auf ihn niederließ und eng umschloss.

Fasziniert beobachtete er das Minenspiel auf Alans Gesicht, wie sich die Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, wie sich die Zähne in die Lippen gruben, wie er Mycrofts Blick mit seinem festhielt. Langsam senkte er sich, spannte die Oberschenkel an, um sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu bewegen, bevor er sich wieder tiefer gleiten ließ. Der Kopf fiel ihm in den Nacken, die Lider schlossen sich, der Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und wurde immer wieder von leidenschaftlichen Seufzern unterbrochen. Mycroft bewegte sich ihm entgegen, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, streichelte mit seiner Hand über Alans Wange, mit dem Daumen über die feuchten Lippen.

Alans Zunge huschte hervor, leckte und saugte an dem Daumen, ohne das Kreisen seiner Hüften zu unterbrechen. Er erschauerte, presste sich unnachgiebig gegen den anderen Körper, die Reibung zwischen ihnen fast unerträglich. Die Hände neben Mycrofts Kopf aufstützend, beugte er sich hinunter, um ihn endlich zu küssen, wurde jedoch erneut aufgehalten. Mycrofts Hand umschloss seine Kehle, Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Bitte...“, flehte Alan heiser, die Hüften noch immer unablässig vor und zurück bewegend. Energisch schob Mycroft den anderen zurück, setzte sich auf, umschlang seine Taille und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Hemmungslos drang er in ihn, wieder und wieder, keuchte gegen die schweißglänzende Haut. Alan grub die Finger in seine Schultern, stöhnte laut auf, wimmerte seinen Namen. Unter Anspannung seiner Bauchmuskeln beugte er sich Mycroft entgegen, als sich das Verlangen in seinem Inneren anstaute und die Ekstase über ihn hinwegrollte. Die kontrahierenden Muskeln raubten Mycroft beinahe den Verstand. Langsam und kraftvoll stieß er in den Körper, spürte, wie sich seine Erregung dem Höhepunkt näherte, sich in seiner Körpermitte sammelte und seinen Kopf komplett leer fegte. Er versuchte, den Moment festzuhalten, hinauszuzögern, biss sich auf die Lippen, als er es nicht mehr aushielt und sich dem Orgasmus hingab.

Schwer atmend stützte er sich auf der Matratze ab, die Stirn auf Alans Schulter ruhend. Erschöpft rollte er sich auf die Seite, wischte sich feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Eher nebensächlich nahm er wahr, wie Alan ihm Taschentücher reichte, damit er das Kondom einwickeln und entsorgen konnte. Sein Kopf schwirrte und weigerte sich, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Er schloss die Augen und horchte entspannt auf seinen eigenen Atem. Locken streiften über seinen Bauch, seine Brust und er fuhr mit den Fingern hindurch, ertastete ihre Struktur.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, Mikey...“, ertönte es leise in der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit.

_Ich dich auch... Locki..._

 

+++

 

tbc


	12. Endgültig

Mycroft schreckte auf, als der Alarm seines Handys losschrillte. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war, registrierte dann aber die kleine Wohnung, die vielen Bücher, den Körper neben sich. Beim Anblick der braunen Locken, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugten, machte sein Magen einen Satz als ob er in einer Achterbahn säße und soeben die Talfahrt erlebte. Noch ganz benommen vom Schlaf stieg er über den anderen hinüber und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche seines Mantels, stellte den Alarm aus und seufzte. Er hatte nicht geplant, hier zu schlafen. Nun würde er keine Zeit mehr haben, nach Hause zu fahren, sich umzuziehen und sich auf die Präsentation vorzubereiten.

Gewohnheitsmäßig überflog er seinen Terminkalender und die Mailbox, fand jedoch keine neuen Nachrichten oder Einträge vor. Er ging ins Bad, stellte sich unter die Dusche und wusch sich schnell, trocknete sich ab und ging zurück in das angrenzende Zimmer, um sich widerwillig die Sachen vom Vortrag anzuziehen.

„Guten Morgen...“, nuschelte Alan und zog die Decke unter das Kinn, nur ein Auge zur Hälfte geöffnet.

„Morgen“, erwiderte Mycroft und band seine Krawatte. „Ich muss ins Büro.“

„Schon? Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?“

„Nein. Ich muss pünktlich da sein und den Konferenzraum vorbereiten...“ Mycroft griff nach seinem Jackett, schlüpfte hinein, nahm seinen Mantel auf und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Wer ist Locki?“

Die Welt blieb stehen als hätte jemand den Pausenknopf gedrückt. Erstarrt. Jeder seiner Muskeln spannte. Eis kroch durch seine Adern. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, versuchte die Luft aus seinen Lungen zu lassen, wieder zu atmen, ohne das Zittern in ihm nach außen dringen zu lassen

„Komm nicht zu spät“, sagte er und verließ die Wohnung, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, nahm er wahr, wie sein Herz gegen die Rippen hämmerte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich dermaßen ertappt gefühlt. _Sei nicht albern! Es ist unmöglich, dass er es weiß!_ , mahnte er sich selbst, seine Contenance zusammenklaubend. Auf der Straße winkte er ein Taxi herbei, stieg ein und ließ sich zum Büro fahren.

„Guten Morgen, Mycroft!“, rief jemand hinter ihm, als er gerade das Gebäude betreten wollte. Mildred kam auf ihn zu, die filigrane Brille auf ihrer Nase zurechtrückend. Er öffnete die Eingangstür und ließ sie hindurchtreten, während sie ihn freundlich anlächelte. Es entging ihm nicht, dass sich ihre linke Augenbraue abschätzig hob, als ihr Blick über ihn glitt. Ihr dürrer Finger drückte auf den Knopf an der Wand zwischen den beiden Fahrstühlen, kurze Zeit später öffnete sich eine der Türen mit einen _Pling!_ und sie trat ein.

„Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?“, fragte sie, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen und ihnen geringfügig mehr Privatsphäre gönnten.

„Ganz und gar nicht“, erwiderte Mycroft, ohne sie anzusehen. Das Schmunzeln auf ihren blutroten Lippen sprach eine andere Sprache. Offensichtlich war sie geschickter darin, Menschen zu lesen als er erwartet hatte. Er räusperte sich verhalten und rückte seinen Krawattenknoten zurecht. Glücklicherweise bestand sie nicht darauf, das unausgesprochene Thema weiter zu erörtern und ging stattdessen die anstehende Besprechung durch, für die sie die Präsentation vorbereitet hatten. Mycroft war dankbar dafür, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge lenken konnte, statt über die vergangenen Stunden nachzudenken.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr begann die Besprechung und Mycroft war wieder vollkommen in seinem Element. Alles verlief nach seiner Vorstellung. Erst um zwölf Uhr machten sie eine Pause. Die Besprechung würde in einer Stunde weitergehen, so dass er genug Zeit hatte, endlich einen Tee zu trinken und etwas zu essen. Mit langen Schritten ging er durch das Großraumbüro in Richtung Kaffeeküche, ließ dabei seinen Blick kurz zu Alans Schreibtisch wandern, der ihn bereits im Fokus hatte, ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen. Mycroft reagierte nicht weiter darauf. In der Küche griff er nach einem der Wasserkocher, befüllte ihn und stellte das Gerät an. Anschließend holte er eine Tasse und eine Packung Tee aus dem Schrank.

„Wie läuft es bisher? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Alan, der – wie erwartet – hinter ihm auftauchte. Eine Hand legte sich in Mycrofts Kreuz, warm und vertraut. Und absolut fehl am Platz.

„Nicht hier“, sagte er knapp, ohne sich umzudrehen. Alan gehorchte augenblicklich. „Die Besprechung verläuft gut und die Präsentation hat ihren Zweck erfüllt. Ich denke, wir können mit der Zustimmung des Premiers rechnen.“ Er nahm den Wasserkocher von seiner Basis und goss das blubbernde Wasser in seine Tasse. Bräunlich-rote Schlieren traten aus dem Teebeutel, bevor sie sich gleichmäßig verteilten und den Inhalt der Tasse einheitlich färbten. Die Untertasse balancierend drehte er sich um und war im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Können wir uns nachher sehen?“

Er hielt inne, sah zurück, sah in Alans Gesicht. Tausend Fragen in seinen Augen, doch nur diese eine hatte es über seine Lippen geschafft. Nicken. Knapp und nach außen hin belanglos. Damit ging Mycroft zurück in den Konferenzsaal.

 

*

 

Sie saßen nebeneinander im Taxi, sahen zu den Fenstern hinaus, die Lichter der Stadt betrachtend. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Alan wahr, wie sich Mycroft neben ihm bewegte und seine Hand auf den Platz zwischen sie beide legte. Er legte seine daneben, berührte nur ganz sacht die Handkante des anderen. Mycroft schob seine kleinen Finger über den von Alan, verhakte sie miteinander, folgte währenddessen den Reflexionen der Straßenlichter auf dem Asphalt mit seinem Blick.

Das Taxi hielt vor einem Gebäude mit beigefarbenem Anstrich. Sie bezahlten, stiegen aus und gingen die wenigen Stufen hinauf zur Eingangstür. Mycrofts Wohnung befand sich unter dem Dach und bot eine schöne Aussicht über die Straße vor dem Haus. Die zwei Zimmer waren geräumig und stilvoll eingerichtet. Neben einigen antiquierten Möbeln, die von den Eltern stammten, gab es ein paar modernere Stücke, die sich mit ihrer schlichten Eleganz harmonisch in das Gesamtbild fügten.

Mycroft nahm seinem Gast den Mantel ab und bat ihn einzutreten. Neugierig wanderte Alan umher und sah sich um, betrachtete die Kleinigkeiten, die Rückschlüsse auf den Bewohner zuließen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, galt sein größtes Interesse dem Bücherregal, das eine beachtliche Sammlung beinhaltete, auch wenn sie kaum mit seiner eigenen mithalten konnte. Andächtig fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken und die eingeprägten Lettern der gebundenen Werke. Er sah sich weiter im Raum um, drehte sich nach allen Seiten, als ob er etwas suchte. Irgend etwas schien ihm zu fehlen, aber er kam nicht darauf, was es war.

Mycroft kam mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern aus der Küche, stellte sie auf den Couchtisch, goss etwas ein und reichte eines an Alan, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa. Statt sich neben ihn zu setzen, lief Alan weiter durch das Zimmer, studierte die verschiedenen Dinge, die auf dem Schreibtisch am Fenster lagen.

„Du hast gar keine Bilder. Nicht einmal Fotos“, stellte Alan fest. Er selbst hatte nur ein einziges Familienporträt in seinem Bücherregal zu stehen, aber immerhin hatte er eins. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, dass es keine Bilder in dieser Wohnung gab. Es ließ sie trüb und leblos wirken. Mycroft gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, nahm einen Schluck.

„Ich verbringe nicht viel Zeit hier...“ Gemächlich schwenkte er den Wein in seinem Glas, verfolgte, wie Licht und Schatten abwechselnd ihr Spiel mit den Rottönen trieben, im Wechselspiel verschiedene Nuancen hervorbrachten und verbargen. Alan stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, trat an Mycroft heran, nahm ihm seinen Wein ebenfalls ab und stellte ihn zu dem anderen. Langsam schob er sein linkes Knie auf das Sofa, streifte dabei Mycrofts Oberschenkel. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, verlagerte sein Gewicht und zog auch das andere Bein hoch, so dass er auf Mycrofts Schoß saß. Die Hände in seinem Nacken verschränkend, sah Alan auf ihn hinab, streichelte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen durch seinen Haaransatz.

Mycrofts Puls beschleunigte, seine Pupillen weiteten sich. Er registrierte den Geruch des anderen, der ihm plötzlich so vertraut war, der ein wohliges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöste. Seine Hände fuhren über die Oberschenkel, die links und rechts gegen seine Beine drückten, griff in die Kniekehlen und zog den anderen enger an sich heran, bis die Knie die Lehne des Sofas berührten. Er streifte ihm das Jackett von den Schultern, warf es zur Seite. Mit einem Arm umschloss er Alans Taille, mit dem anderen seinen Po, drückte seine Stirn gegen das weiße Hemd, atmete tief ein. Als er zu Alan aufsah, umfasste dieser sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sein Blick flackerte, zu viele Emotionen spiegelten sich in ihm wider. Langsam beugte er sich vor, Mycroft mit seinem tiefen Blick fixierend, Stück für Stück die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringernd.

„Nicht...“, flüsterte Mycroft, nicht fähig, sich von dem anderen zu lösen. Doch Alan hielt inne, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, der wortkargen Bitte nachkommend.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte er ebenso leise wie Mycroft.

„...kann nicht...“ Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und die aufeinander gepressten Lippen verliehen Mycrofts Gesicht einen gepeinigten Ausdruck. Alans Augen huschten zwischen Mycrofts hin und her, versuchten sie trotz der dunklen Wolken, die sie zu verhängen schienen, zu lesen, zu verstehen.

Der Schmerz, der in Mycrofts Brust tobte, drohte ihn auseinanderzureißen. Er hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt zu verarbeiten, was Neil ihm angetan hatte. Hatte nie die Kraft gefunden, das verlorene Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen und sich jemandem zu öffnen. Schlimmer noch - die Gefühle, die stattdessen an die Oberfläche getreten waren, betrafen einen Menschen, den er nicht auf diese Art lieben durfte. Als ob seine Psyche ihn absichtlich manipulierte. Aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn er wusste, dass die Liebe zu Sherlock viel älter, viel tiefer verwurzelt war als alles was danach kam. Die Verletzungen, die Neil ihm zugefügt hatte, schienen lediglich den Kokon aufgebrochen zu haben, in denen er sie sorgsam verborgen hatte. Es war unverzeihlich. Es war ein Zustand, den er keinesfalls akzeptieren durfte. Konnte.

Er hatte sich verschlossen vor jeglichen Gefühlen, jeglichen Emotionen, die ihn menschlich und _durchschnittlich_ machten. Zum Schutz vor sich selbst, vor den unvermeidbaren Konsequenzen. Einige Zeit war es gut gegangen, war es einfach gewesen. Wenn man Menschen von vornherein mit Abwehr begegnete, machten sie sich für gewöhnlich nicht die Mühe, einen näher kennenzulernen. Aber dann kam Alan. Diese außerordentliche Ausnahme der Regel. Ein Mensch, der einfach durch seine Schutzwälle geschritten war, sie vollständig ignoriert hatte. Der sich nicht für die tiefen Abgründe zu interessieren schien, die hinter der Fassade des Beamten lauerten.

Wo sollte Mycroft plötzlich die Kraft hernehmen, sich zu öffnen und wieder Vertrauen zu fassen? Wer konnte garantieren, dass er nicht schon morgen enttäuscht und verletzt werden würde? Niemand konnte das und deshalb blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu verschließen und nichts an sich heranzulassen, die Wälle noch ein Stückchen höher zu ziehen.

Dass sie einfach in sich zusammenfallen, dass sie sich in Schutt und Asche verwandeln würden, sobald Alans Lippen seine berührten, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte diese letzte Bastion aufrecht halten wollen, um nicht sein Herz zu öffnen, um diesem Menschen keinen Platz einzuräumen, den er nie wieder zurückbekommen würde. Jedes Stück, das er von sich abgab, würde die Risse und Spalten vergrößern, bis er eines Tages in sich zusammenfiele. Zerschmettert durch die Dinge, die außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lagen.

Warm und weich hatten sich die Lippen an seine geschmiegt. In ihnen lag keinerlei Forderung, lediglich eine Bitte, ein Wunsch. Hoffnung.

Alans Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, verschränkten sich hinter seinem Nacken und ließen keinen Millimeter mehr zwischen ihnen. Nach Luft schnappend öffnete Mycroft leicht den Mund. Er hatte nicht realisiert, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Sanft glitten Alans Lippen über seine, liebkosten ihn, wurden von der forschen Zunge abgelöst, die sich in Mycrofts Mund schob. Seufzend ließ sich Mycroft in den Kuss fallen, sein ganzer Körper ein zitterndes Durcheinander, beinahe überfordert mit all der Sehnsucht, die aus ihm herausbrach.

Mit wunden Lippen lösten sie sich irgendwann ganz betrunken voneinander, stiegen in Mycrofts Bett, Arme und Beine umeinander geschlungen.

In Mycrofts Kopf rauschte es. Seine Gedanken waren untergetaucht. Auf den Grund seines Bewusstseins gesunken als hätte jemand Gewichte an sie geknüpft und sie dann vergessen. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er bereit war, sich auf diesen Menschen einzulassen, sein Herz ein wenig mehr zu öffnen, wieder zu riskieren verletzt zu werden, wenn er doch nur für ein wenig länger in dieser Euphorie schwimmen durfte.

Vielleicht, dachte er, war der Rückzug aus der Welt der Zwischenmenschlichkeit der falsche Weg gewesen, um sein Herz zu retten. Vielleicht war es notwendig, es mit der Zuneigung eines anderen Menschen zu heilen, um die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Ja, vielleicht würde es sogar genug sein, um die Wurzel des Übels aus seinem Inneren zu reißen und das Biest endlich in die Hölle zurück zu schicken, aus der es gekrochen war.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, wie sehr er sich täuschte und wie sehr die Verbindung zu Alan sein Leben verändern würde. Endgültig.

 

+++

 

tbc


End file.
